First of the Month
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Edward arrienda la casa de su difunta tía por dinero adicional. "Administración de Propiedades para Tontos" debería haberlo preparado para esto.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

La alfombra era de color blanquecino. La puerta principal color rojo manzana. La sala de estar era... verde azulado.

La casa a la que Renée y yo nos estábamos mudando era genérica, previsible, parte de un plan maestro. En otras palabras, esta no era la norma para Renée.

De hecho, Renée nunca solía alquilar casas en primer lugar. Yo estaba acostumbrada a apartamentos y dúplex, pero nunca una casa. En especial, no una casa en un vecindario con una Asociación de Propietarios y una piscina.

—Esto no tiene sentido —dije por quinta vez en el día. Y Renée me mandó a volar por enésima vez—. No necesitamos una casa de este tamaño cuando somos solo nosotras dos.

Y sí, yo nunca podría decir "solo nosotras dos" sin pensar en Bill Withers. O Will Smith*, para el caso. Era una maldición.

—Merecemos disfrutar un poco, bebé.

 _No, no, no._

—Solo el alquiler nos va a matar —murmuré, más para mí ya que Renée no se preocupaba por cosas por el estilo. Ella sabía que siempre me encargaría de ello. Ese fue mi error; siempre salvar su trasero—. ¿Por qué no me hablaste primero? Y ¿cómo encontraste este lugar, de todos modos?

Renée intentó recoger una caja grande mientras decía:

—El periódico. El tipo estaba prácticamente rogándome para arrendarla. Le estoy haciendo un favor, de verdad.

—Entiendo que piensas que nos podemos permitir esto, pero no podemos —dije rotundamente—. Simplemente no podemos.

—Firmé el contrato de arrendamiento —soltó ella, renunciando a la caja.

—Bueno... —Realmente no sabía qué decir a eso. Me imaginé que decirle _"des-fírmalo"_ no era una refutación válida—. Solo porque el abuelo nos dejó un poco de dinero, ¡no significa que deberíamos ir a gastarlo todo!

Un poco de dinero significaba treinta mil. Era mucho, sí. Especialmente para nosotras ya que antes de eso teníamos... bueno, no mucho. Pero Renée estaba actuando como... como si fuéramos _ricas_ ; como si hubiéramos encontrado oro. Y más temprano hoy, incluso compró detergente de marca, lo que era _totalmente_ innecesario.

—¡Isabella! Todavía estoy haciendo luto por la muerte de mi padre. Te agradecería si no hablaras de esto ahora. —Me miró con ojos tristes.

Cierto. Porque cuando él estaba vivo ella pasó _tanto_ tiempo con él. _Yo_ fui quien firmó su nombre en las cartas que le enviaba para su cumpleaños y el Día del Padre. _Yo_ fui quien organizó el funeral hacía dos meses.

Si era honesta, Renée solo recibió el dinero porque el abuelo probablemente se olvidó de cambiar su testamento.

Pero bueno. No teníamos que hablar de esto ahora. Tenía hambre, de todos modos.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento.

—Aquí. Ayúdame con esto.

—¿Qué es...? —Mi voz se apagó cuando vi dentro de la caja, gimiendo ante la vista de red de cáñamo—. Oh, no. No las hamacas.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando entró en la sala de estar, con saltos adicionales en su paso.

—¿Lo puedes imaginar? ¡Supuse que podíamos utilizar las hamacas en lugar de un sofá! ¿Qué opinas?

Empujando la caja en la sala de estar en lugar de tratar de cargarla, fingí tomar medidas mentales. Solo podía fingir por cierto tiempo.

—Creo que estás siendo completamente ridícula.

—No, no lo soy. ¿Por qué no debemos utilizar las hamacas en lugar de un sofá?

—¡Porque no! No hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la que deberíamos. Por eso. —Resistí el impulso de pisotear.

—Tenemos diez hamacas, Bella. Diez. Esa es razón suficiente —argumentó Renée mientras estábamos en la sala de estar vacía.

—No, lo siento, pero no voy a invitar a la gente y obligarlos a sentarse en una hamaca.

Renée hizo un puchero, luciendo muy infantil cuando dijo:

—Nunca invitas amigos de todos modos, ¿así que cuál es el problema?

Quería señalar el hecho de que era porque ella me avergonzaba. Quería gritar que era difícil de hacer y mantener amigos por seis meses. Quería arrancarle las estúpidas plumas trenzadas de su cabello, en caso de que de alguna manera le impidieran tomar decisiones racionales.

En cambio, me quedé allí y no hice nada. No dije nada. Debido a que ella era todo lo que tenía y, siendo sincera, yo era todo lo que siempre iba a conservar por más de ciento ochenta días.

* * *

 _ ***Just the two of us: nombre de canciones cantadas por Bill Withers y Will Smith.**_

* * *

 **Hola a todas :)**

 **Como ya saben, Sarai no podrá continuar con la traducción del fic, así que aquí estamos, lol. Les iré subiendo los capítulos ya traducidos en estas semanas, para que en los primeros días de abril podamos seguir la historia donde se quedó, es decir, a partir del capítulo 26.**

 **Hoy les subiré los tres primero capítulos, tómenlo como una buena oportunidad para re-leer ;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

Cualquier pensamiento que estaba teniendo sobre el estado mental de Renée fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal.

Hice una nota mental para localizar una ferretería y comprar pintura. Algo menos visible que el rojo para la puerta principal. Algo simple.

Renée ligeramente gimió y dijo:

—¿Puedes atender eso mientras pongo esto en el garaje, ya que claramente no vas a ceder?

—Lo que sea. —Suspiré mientras corría hacia la puerta, rogando a Dios que no fuera un grupo de vecinos amistosos molestos esperando para darnos la bienvenida al vecindario.

La última cosa que necesitaba era pretender ser amable con un grupo de desconocidos. Y pastel. Lo último que mi trasero necesitaba era pastel.

Un individuo, _hombre_ , en una camisa blanca y pantalones negros se paró frente a mí con confusión. No estaba muy segura de por qué parecía tan confuso ya _que_ _él_ fue quien vino a llamar a nuestra puerta. También me desconcertaba cuando la gente llamaba a un número de teléfono equivocado y cuestionaba si estaba segura de que tenían un número equivocado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunté tan amablemente como fue posible, comprobándolo para asegurarme de que no ocultaba un pastel en la espalda.

—¿Está Renée aquí?

—¿Hay algo en lo que _yo_ pueda ayudarte? —inquirí sin responderle, preguntándome si se suponía que debía fingir que mi madre no estaba en casa. Por desgracia, estaba acostumbrada a mentir por Renée, especialmente cuando era tiempo de pagar el alquiler o alguna otra factura _._

El hombre se asomó por encima de mi hombro a la sala, lo que era fácil ya que era jodidamente alto, y buscó a Renée.

—Ella me está esperando.

—Está bien —dije sin emoción—. Uh...

—Lo siento. Soy Edward Cullen —dijo bastante agradable, con la mano extendida—. El arrendador.

Lo miré y le dije:

—Bella Swan. La hija.

* * *

 **Ya apareció el propietario, ¿qué les parece? ¿Les gustó ese primer encuentro?**

 **El capítulo tres lo subo en unos minutos más :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres**

El dueño sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano que acababa de estrechar a través del lío que él consideraba cabello.

—Ah, Renée no mencionó que tenía una hija.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo. ¿Por qué debería mencionar que tiene una hija? No es como si pasó dieciocho horas dándome a luz.

—Bien. La tiene —dije, demasiado a la defensiva.

—Te creo. —Se rio entre dientes, todavía mirando por encima de mi hombro—. Si ella no está aquí, ¿puedo simplemente dejar esto contigo?

Observando la carpeta en sus manos, asentí.

—Me parece bien.

—Es solo una copia del contrato de arrendamiento. Ah, y aquí está la llave de la piscina del vecindario. —Entregándome una tarjeta de plástico de su bolsillo, dijo—: En realidad es bastante agradable. Hay un jacuzzi, también.

—Impresionante. Me encanta jacuzz... ear —respondí con torpeza, dándole una cara de _no tengo idea de qué mierda acabo de decir_. Porque ¿en serio? ¿Jacuzzear?

Para mi sorpresa, él ignoró mi último comentario _y_ mi extraña expresión facial. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. O tal vez era parcialmente sordo. Y ciego. Eso sería un poco molesto. Pero él no tenía un audífono, y no estaba usando esas gafas que las personas ciegas a veces usan, así que…

Interrumpiendo mi grosero monólogo interior, Edward preguntó:

—¿De dónde se mudaron ustedes dos? Creo que Renée nunca lo mencionó.

Sabía que solo estaba tratando de ser amable, porque eso es lo que hace la gente. Son curiosos cuando uno es el brillante juguete nuevo. Hacen preguntas; indagan fastidiosamente.

Pero esta era la parte que más odiaba; la mentira. Lo mejor era no revelar demasiada información, no involucrarse demasiado. Ya que él afirmaba que Renée no había mencionado nada, sabía que era seguro mentir. Mejorarnos un poco. Hacernos parecer normales.

—Nos acabamos de mudar de… Portland —dije en voz baja, preguntándome por qué no solo le mentí. Eso sería mucho más fácil.

Cuando él no respondió, me regañé por hablar en voz tan baja ya que él puede o no ser parcialmente sordo. Por lo tanto, lo dije otra vez, pero diez veces más fuerte.

—¡Portland!

—Whoa. Te oí la primera vez. —Él rio—. ¿Portland, eh? —Con las cejas arqueadas en comprensión. Como si tuviera sentido para cualquier persona mudarse de Portland a Forks—. ¿Qué las trajo a Forks?

 _Bueno, verás... Renée decidió dejar de pagar el alquiler, así que nos fuimos antes de que nos echaran de nuestro apartamento._ _Uno pensaría que su trabajo trenzando hamacas de cáñamo sería suficiente para pagar el alquiler, pero pues no._ _Estarías equivocado._

—Mi padre vive en Port Angeles. Renée afirmó que quería vivir más cerca de él, para mi beneficio —dije con facilidad. No era en realidad la verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira.

Charlie en realidad vivía en Port Angeles, y yo siempre había querido vivir más cerca de él. No es que le importara a Renée si veía a mi padre o no. Las relaciones no eran importantes para ella. Tampoco lo era el matrimonio. O yo, al parecer, ya que ella no le mencionó mi existencia al hombre que estaba frente a mí.

—¿En serio? Renée debería haber dicho algo, tengo una amiga que es agente de bienes raíces; ella tiene un par de casas en el mercado en Port Angeles.

—Están divorciados —admití sin razón alguna—. Creo que cuanto más lejos, mejor.

Edward hizo una mueca por una fracción de segundo.

—Lo siento. Eso debe ser duro.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tienes que sentir lástima por mí. Ellos se divorciaron cuando tenía tres años. He tenido más que suficiente tiempo para adaptarme.

Su teléfono sonó una vez, luego dos veces.

—Lo siento, yo... —Miró hacia abajo al molesto dispositivo—. En realidad voy tarde para el trabajo. ¿Tal vez voy a verte de nuevo?

—Uh, sí. Probablemente, como, ¿el primero de cada mes?

—Cierto, cierto. —Él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía—. Solo quería decir que ya que eres nueva en la ciudad, tal vez podría mostrarte los alrededores o algo así.

—¿Qué hay para mostrar? —me burlé. Entonces me di cuenta de que era probable que estuviera siendo increíblemente grosera—. Pero, sí. Tal vez. —Lo cual, por supuesto, significaba a _bsolutamente no_.

 _No._

—Tienes veintiún años, ¿verdad? Hay un lugar en la ciudad que tiene margaritas increíbles.

—Veintidós, en realidad. Y me resulta difícil de creer que un restaurante en el estado de _Washington_ tenga margaritas increíbles.

Edward se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y dijo:

—Yo no mentiría sobre algo así. De hecho, mañana voy a la hora feliz con algunos amigos. Eres bienvenida a unirte a nosotros.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Eso es... amable de tu parte. Pero, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No eres fan de las margaritas? ¿Tequila hace que tu ropa se caiga?

—No.

—¿No eres una fan de conocer gente nueva?

Rodé los ojos.

—No, yo solo…

—¿Crees que me estoy insinuando? No lo estoy, lo juro. Tengo novia. —Levantó las manos y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—Uh... —Fruncí el ceño.

—Oh, espera. —Él se relajó visiblemente cuando dijo—: Eres lesbiana, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Está bien. Mis amigos y yo somos de mente abierta. Aún puedes salir con nosotros.

Golpeé mi pie.

—Te das cuenta de que estás siendo ridículo, ¿verdad?

Edward sonrió lentamente y dijo:

—Sí. También me doy cuenta de que ahora voy _muy_ tarde para el trabajo. Vendré mañana alrededor de las tres para reunirme con los de la compañía de alarmas. Tienes hasta entonces para tomar una decisión.

Como si me llevara tanto tiempo tomar una decisión acerca de Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí los tienen, los primeros tres capítulos. Espero que disfruten mucho de esta re-lectura y no se desesperen, pronto llegarán nuevos capítulos :)**

 **Gracias por acompañarnos en esta nueva aventura y, de nuevo, gracias a Sarai por darme esta maravillosa oportunidad :)**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana con otros dos capítulos de esta historia!**

 **xx**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

—El dueño vino.

—¿Oh?

Fruncí el ceño ante su tono. Luego, me burlé de él.

—Oh.

—¿Y?

—Quería que te diera esto. —Le pasé la carpeta a pesar del hecho de que sería yo quien la guardaría para su uso posterior.

Renée nunca guardaba los documentos importantes. Siempre ha sido una limpiadora compulsiva. Una vez, accidentalmente tiró mi certificado de nacimiento que había estado en un montón de papeles sin tocar.

Ocultando una sonrisa, dijo:

—Es muy agradable, ¿verdad? Y lindo. Y soltero. Y…

—Es el propietario —la corté—. ¿Y qué? No está soltero.

Renée se rio y se alejó.

Él tiene novia. Dijo que tenía novia. No es que me importara, de todos modos.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Edward mientras abría la puerta al día siguiente.

—Realmente debería quedarme. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana para ir a buscar empleo. —Dios sabe que le tomaría a Renée más de un mes para encontrar algo que mantenga su atención en esta ciudad.

—Ese es el punto de la hora feliz. Estás borracha a las siete para que puedas ir a casa, dormir, y levantarte para trabajar al día siguiente. Además, puedo recomendarte para un trabajo. Problema resuelto.

—Espera, ¿en serio?

—Sí, la recepcionista en la oficina de bienes raíces de mi madre acaba de ser despedida la semana pasada. Siempre y cuando sepas cómo contestar el teléfono y no presentarte a trabajar ebria, es probable que seas contratada.

—Eso es... eso sería muy amable de tu parte.

—Soy un buen chico. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Le avisaré a Esme que llegarás mañana con tu currículo y ella se reunirá contigo.

Había conocido a este tipo por menos de veinticuatro horas y ya estaba haciéndome favores. O él era simplemente agradable o yo le parecía un caso de caridad. De cualquier manera, podría tener un trabajo, así que no me podía quejar.

—Eso sería genial. Muchas gracias.

—No me des las gracias. No tienes el trabajo todavía. Así que... ¿la hora feliz?

—Sí, no lo creo. Tal vez en otro momento.

—¿Eres de las difíciles, no es así, Swan?

Le fruncí el ceño ante el uso de mi apellido, como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

—He estado desempacando todo el día; estoy bastante cansada.

Edward me ignoró y preguntó:

—¿Los de la empresa de seguridad ya te llamaron? Estos tipos siempre llegan tarde. Mi mamá me sugirió que los contratara, pero... —Él negó con la cabeza.

—No llamaron. No que yo sepa —dije, notando que una tormenta comenzaba a formarse—. ¿Quieres esperar adentro?

Edward rio mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

—¿Qué pasa con las hamacas?

Según Renée, yo había perdido la pelea de las hamacas. Yo sabía que tenía que elegir mis batallas.

—Oh. No lo sé. Renée piensa que es la moda o algo así. Realmente tenemos que conseguir algunos sofás o algo.

—Esme tiene un almacenamiento lleno de muebles que utiliza para las casas de muestra. No dudes en echar un vistazo y elegir lo que necesites —respondió Edward sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

—¿Cuál es tu motivación? —espeté.

—¿Qué motivación? —preguntó, luciendo genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable? Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Exactamente. No tengo ninguna razón para no ser agradable, así que... ¿Este es uno de esos momentos de chicas donde enloquecen por nada?

Sí, probablemente lo era.

—Es solo que no te entiendo, eso es todo. En primer lugar, me estás invitando a pasar el rato contigo y tus amigos, luego me estás ofreciendo un trabajo, ¿y ahora me estás ofreciendo muebles?

La boca de Edward se abrió un poco antes de reírse.

—Son muebles. Están situados allí, no se utilizan. Solo pensé que tenía sentido si necesitabas algo para sentarte, que no sea una hamaca.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder mientras se acercaba a una de las hamacas y se colocaba en ella.

—Aunque, esto es muy, muy cómodo. —Él me dio una sonrisa maliciosa. Tuve que apartar la mirada.

—Sí, uh... —tartamudeé—. Están bien.

—Bueno, mierda —dijo Edward cuando sonó su teléfono. Intentó alcanzarlo en el bolsillo, todavía tumbado en la hamaca—. Aquí Cullen. Sí. Está bien. Por supuesto. Gracias. —Colgó y volvió su atención de nuevo a mí, luchando por salir de la hamaca. Me obligué a no reírme—. Reprogramaron la instalación de la alarma, así que...

—Eso no es necesario —intervine—. Ni siquiera necesitamos una alarma.

—Es absolutamente necesario. —Edward frunció el ceño—. Me voy a Black's. Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estaré.

Asentí y lo seguí hasta la puerta principal.

—Gracias. En serio.

Edward se humedeció los labios y sacudió la cabeza, probablemente repitiendo mi pequeño arrebato de hace unos minutos.

—Sí. Hasta luego.

En silencio cerrando la puerta, sacudí la cabeza y deseé no haberlo dejado entrar.

* * *

 **Gracias por dejar sus reviews :)**

 **En unos momentos subo el capítulo 5.**

 **xx**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

Después de organizar mi habitación y fregar el piso de la cocina dos veces, Renée llegó a casa con dos bolsas de papel llenas de... collares.

—¿Para qué es eso? —interrogué, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no golpear las bolsas al piso absolutamente limpio.

—Todavía no estoy segura. Una señora los vendía afuera de una tienda de artesanías. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, bebé?

—Así que… no andabas comprando comestibles ni nada para la casa, sino... ¿collares? En eso es en lo que decidiste gastar el dinero.

Me quedé atónita. Estaba confundida. Y estaba a punto de perder mi mierda.

—Bella, ¿por qué estás tan molesta? ¡Esta es una inversión! Hay tantas cosas que uno puede hacer con los collares —dijo ella con facilidad; sonriente; nunca preocupándose.

—Estoy escuchando. Compláceme.

—No me vengas con ese tono. Soy tu madre. —Su tono de voz era apenas uno de autoridad. Me reí.

 _«Entonces, empieza a actuar como tal»,_ quería decirle.

—Esto es tan jodidamente estúpido —murmuré mientras la veía que no le importaba. Era la única cosa en la que era buena.

Renée felizmente me ignoró.

—¿La compañía de alarmas va a venir?

—No —dije, empujando más allá de ella; la pluma en su pelo intentando volar conmigo.

No estoy segura de lo que me pasó, pero tenía que salir. Tenía que alejarme de Renée; de las putas hamacas; de los malditos collares coloridos en las bolsas feas y marrones.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Renée mientras agarraba las llaves del coche. Yo sabía exactamente a dónde iba, pero de ninguna maldita manera le diría.

 _Yo_ no necesitaba nada de esto. _Ella_ era la que me necesitaba.

Sin más que un gesto de despedida, con confianza salí por la puerta principal y salté en el Jetta. Sentada en el coche durante exactamente tres minutos, mi pierna rebotó mientras hablaba conmigo misma.

 _«No pierdas tu tiempo._ _Él no va a estar en tu vida en seis meses._ _No puedes confiar en nadie.»_

Encendí la ignición; mi manera de mandarme a mí misma a la mierda.

Encontrar Black's fue fácil; aparcar fue más fácil; caminar hacia Edward fue como _respirar_. Era tan tonto.

—Hola. —Sonreí ante su sorpresa de verme de pie junto a él.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Mira quién decidió aparecer. —Él asintió con ojos sonrientes que se arrugaban.

Su camisa estaba arrugada y sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta sus antebrazos y sonreí; prácticamente irradié. Luego me contuve, porque no quería que pensara que yo era rara.

En lugar de eso me encogí de hombros y dije:

—Estaba aburrida y tú eres mi único amigo en la ciudad.

—Ah, ¿así que ahora somos amigos? —preguntó en broma, moviéndose en el taburete que estaba ocupando.

—Me ofreciste un trabajo con tu mamá. Somos amigos.

Edward golpeó mi hombro con el suyo y dijo:

—No te olvides de los muebles. Esa oferta sigue en pie.

—Cierto.

Un tipo fornido se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor de mí, con una sonrisa amplia.

—Entonces, ¿debes ser la nueva chica lesbiana?

—Retrocede —advirtió Edward con una sonrisa, dándole un empujón. No sabía casi nada de él, pero me di cuenta de que estaba casi borracho. Su sonrisa perezosa y la manera en cómo se contenía de ver mis labios lo delataban.

Piel de gallina cubrió mis brazos mientras repetía sus palabras: _retrocede._ Era como si me estuviera reclamando, y no podía hacer que me importara.

 _¿Por qué me importaría?_

Novia.

Y ese pequeño detalle molesto entró en mi mente sin permiso. Y conociéndome, no podría _no_ tocar el tema.

La barba en su mentón me hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando se inclinó y me susurró al oído, preguntándome si me gustaría una bebida. _«_ _Cualquier cosa que quieras...»_

—¿Dónde está tu novia? —pregunté un poco tarde, porque mi pecho ya se había constreñido por el tono de su voz.

 _«Cualquier cosa que quieras.»_

Él tenía novia. No me importaba. Lo quería, eso era seguro.

Musculoso rio.

—Sí, E. ¿Dónde está tu novia? Además, ¿cuál es su nombre y qué hace para ganarse la vida?

—Cierra la puta boca, Emmett —siseó Edward, me miró y dijo—: No hay novia.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla.

—¿Qué? Pero dijiste…

Edward sacudió la cabeza, manteniendo su rostro serio.

—Sin novia.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir y pretender que sus palabras no me afectaron.

* * *

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra saber que nos acompañarán en esta nueva aventura :)**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**

 **xx**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

 _Sus palabras no me afectaban._

 _Sus palabras_ no _me afectaban._

De ninguna manera. No conocía a este hombre, y era tonto de mí incluso pensar **...**

—Oye, Cullen. Idiota. ¡No puedes seguir haciendo eso! —gritó una rubia desde el otro lado de la barra, sosteniendo una bandeja por encima de su cabeza.

Edward estaba detrás de la barra, con la sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba un vaso vacío.

—Lo siento, Rose. Tal vez si estuvieras pendiente de las cosas, mi amiga aquí no tendría que esperar para tomar una copa.

—Cuidado —advirtió—. Justa advertencia: este tipo —señaló a Edward, quien rodó los ojos—, es malas noticias.

—No seas una perra con mi hermano —musculoso le espetó a la rubia antes de guiñarme un ojo.

—¿Ustedes son hermanos? —pregunté. Ellos rieron.

—Solo de sangre. —Musculoso sonrió—. Soy Emmett. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Bella, de Portland —dije, mientras Edward colocaba una bebida de color verde lima frente a mí.

—¿Por qué putas le diste una margarita? Esas cosas son terribles.

—Eso es lo que _tú_ piensas. —Edward salió de detrás de la barra y se puso a mi lado—. Que la chica decida por sí misma.

—¿No es este lugar conocido por sus increíbles margaritas? —pregunté, recibiendo una risa de cada uno dentro de un radio de quince metros.

La rubia, Rose, se rio al pasar junto a nosotros.

—No, cariño. Creo que Edward es el único en esta ciudad al que realmente le gustan.

—Es solo porque todo el mundo las odia —explicó Emmett—. Edward es un hijo de puta compasivo, incluso para el tequila de mierda.

Compasivo era un eufemismo. Ya se estaba haciendo mi amigo, tratando de ayudarme, y apenas lo conocía.

—Solo toma un trago —urgió Edward—. Te prometo que te va a encantar.

Entonces, sorbí la margarita, dejando que la quemadura fría del tequila se asentara en mi estómago antes de contestar.

—¿Entonces, Portland? ¿Qué va a ser? —inquirió Emmett.

—Esa podría ser la mejor margarita que he tomado —admití. No era una mentira.

—Yo sabía que te iba a encantar. —Edward sonrió, recibiendo una rodada de ojos de Emmett.

—Al parecer, E puede leer la mente _y_ predecir el futuro —masculló con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabías que le iba a encantar esa margarita de mierda? Eso es jodidamente espeluznante.

—Sí, Edward. Eso fue un poco exagerado, incluso para ti —acordó Rose y se quedó mirándome. No es como si me estuviera evaluando; o tal vez sí lo hacía, pero no era desagradable. No me sentí amenazada.

—No jodas, Rose. Solo estás molesta porque Bella no es lesbiana —se burló Edward.

Rose nos sacó el dedo medio y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la barra, dejando a Emmett muriendo de risa.

—Puedes ver el futuro, ¿eh? Debe ser agradable. —En broma suspiré mientras limpiaba la condensación en el cristal—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves en mi futuro?

—No te conozco, pero siento como si lo hiciera. —El brazo de Edward cubrió la parte posterior de mi taburete—. Veo cosas buenas.

—Críptico.

—No. —Él levantó una ceja—. Eres buena gente —dijo decididamente—, eso sí lo puedo decir.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y tuve que apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Era tan honesto y... bueno. Él era demasiado bueno.

—Tienes razón. No me conoces —murmuré.

—Pero soy bueno leyendo a la gente —mencionó en voz baja mientras giraba un mechón de mi pelo alrededor de su dedo.

Era estúpido y tonto y ridículo, pero Edward tenía razón sobre las margaritas; estaban bien.

Solo podía esperar que él tuviera razón acerca de mí.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y puso un billete de veinte dólares en el mostrador.

—Vamos a caminar.

—¿A caminar?

—Sí. Es algo que la gente hace cuando tiene que recuperar la sobriedad antes de irse a casa. —Tiró de mi mano, bajándome del taburete.

Salimos cuando el anochecer comenzó a llenar el cielo. Era mi momento favorito del día; cuando el cielo está oscuro y el sol ya no está a la vista.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó, mirándome con preocupación.

—Me encanta esta hora del día. El anochecer. Es... no sé. Me encanta.

—¿Qué más te encanta? —susurró Edward, luego se rio—. Eso fue raro, lo siento. No estoy seguro de por qué quiero saber todo sobre ti.

Negué con la cabeza, confundida sobre qué decir a eso. Porque sentía lo mismo.

—¿Qué hace Edward Cullen cuando no está tratando de recuperar la sobriedad mientras camina por la ciudad con sus inquilinos? —bromeé.

—Probablemente esto te parezca mal, me acabo de dar cuenta de eso.

—No, está bien. Es gracioso.

—No tengo ningún otro inquilino. Mi tía falleció hace poco y me dejó su casa; ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué. Todo lo que le dejó a Emmett fue su colección de bolas de boliche. —Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos, riéndose de algo—. Tal vez ella pensó que yo era el sobrino más responsable, ya que me gradué de la universidad y ahora soy administrador en Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

—Lamento lo de tu tía.

—Gracias, pero se esperaba. Estuvo enferma durante un tiempo.

—No lo hace más fácil —señalé.

Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye, me gustas.

—Eres agradable, también.

 _Demasiado agradable._

 _Demasiado bueno._

 _Demasiado intenso._

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo ;)**

 **xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo siete**

Edward y yo paseamos por las calles hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo. Una brisa fresca se deslizó entre las calles, siguiéndonos; espiando nuestra conversación.

—Bella, Bella.

Solo sonriendo con los ojos, me pregunté si él notaba que me sonrojaba cada vez que murmuraba mi nombre.

—¿Sí?

—Para ser honesto —comenzó en un tono juguetón—, no conozco a nadie más llamada Bella.

—Si voy a ser honesta también, no conozco a nadie más llamado Edward.

—Es una pena. Edward es un gran nombre —bromeó.

Con cada paso que dábamos, Edward reveló algo nuevo sobre él mientras me interrogaba, pero nunca sobre nada profundo. Por eso, estaba agradecida.

—Odio las aceitunas, pero me niego a ordenar un martini sin esas —habló animadamente, pero estaba segura de que ya no estaba ebrio. Simplemente éste es quien era, feliz, sin preocupaciones.

Asintiendo apreciativamente, le revelé que prefería las aceitunas verdes sobre las negras.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre las ruedas de la fortuna?

Admití que estaba aterrada de ellas.

—¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? —preguntó Edward, arrugas formándose en su frente y entre las cejas. Parecía demasiado preocupado por mi confesión.

—Es un miedo legítimo. —Me quedé mirando hacia la familia que caminaba hacia nosotros, sonriendo amablemente—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Edward Cullen?

Frotándose una mano por la barbilla, gruñó.

—Tengo miedo de la manera en que sigues usando mi nombre completo.

—Eso no es algo a lo que temer. ¿No me vas a dar una verdadera respuesta?

Edward lo pensó por un segundo antes de tararear.

—Aún no.

—Entonces tu miedo debe ser algo extremadamente vergonzoso —remarqué con sarcasmo.

—¿Más vergonzoso que tenerle miedo a la rueda de la fortuna? —inquirió Edward—. No lo creo.

Riendo en voz alta, sacudí la cabeza y le dije que estaba equivocado.

—No menosprecies mi miedo a las alturas.

—No asumas que mi miedo es vergonzoso.

—¿Lo es?

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Tal vez te lo diga algún día.

No lo presioné por una respuesta. Si quiere decírmelo, me lo dirá. Algún día.

—¿Ahí es donde trabajas? —Asentí en dirección a Newton's Olympic Outfitters—. Es... enorme.

—La única tienda de artículos deportivos en la ciudad. También hay una ubicada en Port Angeles y, más recientemente, en Seattle.

Nuestro ritmo se ralentizó mientras le preguntaba por qué no quería trabajar en Seattle.

Edward bostezó y caminó cerca de mí, pero sin tocarme en realidad.

—Fui a la universidad en Seattle por cuatro años. No tengo nada en contra de ese lugar. Cumplí mi condena.

—¿Entonces por qué Forks?

Lo pensó por un momento.

—Familia.

—Te preocupas por ellos —dije decididamente. Era una tontería; por supuesto que se preocupaba por su familia.

Abriendo la boca para hablar, él pausó antes de decir:

—Sí, Bella. Lo hago.

Tal vez no éramos tan diferentes después de todo. Él estaba aquí solo por su familia; yo estaba aquí solo porque tenía que cuidar de Renée.

—¿Podemos ir a alguna parte? —preguntó, señalando hacia Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

Asentí. Tenía tiempo para perder. Lo perdería con él.

* * *

 **Nos leemos mañana con otros dos capítulos ;)**

 **xx**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho**

—¿Me puedes decir qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté cuando Edward me acompañó a través del estacionamiento vacío de Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

—Puedo. Sí.

Una risa ligera se escapó de mis labios cuando le aclaré:

—Pero no me lo vas a decir.

Alzó las cejas, ralentizando su paso para caminar a mi lado.

—¿Honestamente importa?

¿Honestamente? No. No importaba.

¿Honestamente? Tenía un mal presentimiento de que me gustaría ir a cualquier lado con él.

¿Honestamente? Debería haber respondido o algo porque Edward me estaba mirando como si fuera una imbécil.

—¿Tienes planes? —Su tono era algo oscuro, solo el brillo de diversión en sus ojos delatándolo.

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza—. No tengo otro lugar donde estar. —No realmente, de todos modos. Renée podía cuidarse sola un poco más de tiempo.

—Bien.

—¿Vamos a entrar? ¿No está cerrado el lugar?

Edward sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y nos llevó a la parte posterior del edificio.

—Por lo que saben, dejé algo importante en mi oficina.

Serpenteamos a través de la tienda poco iluminada en silencio. Tomó unas barras Clif y dos botellas de agua.

—¿Hambriento?

—No en realidad —admitió cuando caminamos en dirección a la sección de Camping y Aire Libre de la tienda—. Pero nunca debes estar desprevenida.

Mordiéndome el labio, nos detuvimos frente a las tiendas de campaña y estaba… un poco confundida.

Edward abrió la cremallera de una de las tiendas más grandes y agitó la mano, haciéndome un gesto para que gateara dentro.

—Después de ti.

Gateando en la carpa oscura, debo admitir, estaba un poco recelosa. Tal vez Edward hacía esto todo el tiempo. Tal vez atraía a las mujeres ingenuas a las carpas oscuras para seducirlas. Con barras Clif. Y agua purificada cara.

Volví a pensar en nuestra conversación anterior mientras caminábamos por la ciudad, pero nada me llevaba a creer que él no era nada más que amable.

—¿Haces esto con frecuencia? —Esperaba que mi tono no sonara acusatorio.

—No. Nunca.

Le creí.

—Te creo.

Nos acomodamos en la tienda de campaña, sentados al lado del otro.

Después él habló, y cualquier sospecha se desvaneció con su risa fácil.

—Emmett una vez pensó que estaba siendo atacado por un oso.

Nuestra risa llenó la tienda mientras me explicaba una pasada experiencia acampando que involucraba un traje de oso rentado, una gran cantidad de alcohol, y algunos hongos.

—Solía ser salvaje —resopló—. Ahora creo que es salvaje si dejo la tapa abierta de la pasta de dientes.

—Oh, pero eso _es_ salvaje —bromeé.

—Cuéntame algo loco que hayas hecho —dijo Edward para conversar.

—Esto es lo máximo. —Suspiré, casi satisfecha. Hasta que la simple palabra _loco_ flotó en mi cabeza, burlándose de mí.

—¿Ah sí?

— _Oh sí_. Allanamiento de morada, acostada en el departamento de tiendas de campaña, comiendo barras Clif sin pagar...

—No es allanamiento de morada; utilicé mis llaves —señaló—. Y no has mostrado interés en las barras Clif que tomé para ti.

—Lo siento. Nunca hubo nadie que robara una barrita energética para mí antes, así que no estoy segura de cómo reaccionar.

Prácticamente pude escuchar a Edward sonriendo en la oscuridad mientras señalaba:

—Son orgánicas; era lo menos que podía hacer.

Nos recostamos de espaldas, mirando al techo de poliéster.

—Grandiosa vista, ¿huh? —bromeé.

—La mejor. Muy romántico.

Absteniéndome de rodar los ojos, pensé un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Tu familia acampa con frecuencia?

—No realmente. ¿La tuya?

—Renée y yo hemos ido un puñado de veces, sobre todo cuando era más joven. —Antes de que ella fuera infeliz—. En realidad no es lo mío.

Edward se puso de costado para mirarme. Sus dedos pasando a lo largo de mi brazo cuando preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo tuyo, Bella?

—¿Qué…? —tartamudeé, concentrándome en tratar de disminuir mi ritmo cardiaco—. ¿Lo mío?

—He pasado la mayor parte de la noche hablando de mí y otras cosas irrelevantes. ¿Qué es lo _tuyo_?

No estaba segura; no en realidad.

Lo mío, durante los últimos cuatro años, había sido cuidar de Renée. Estar al pendiente de ella y asegurándome que no deje el horno encendido. Recordarle tomar agua y vitamina C por la mañana después de consumir Vicodin y vodka. Y las noches que consumía ese mortal par, mantener escondidos todos los objetos afilados.

¿Pero cómo le dices a alguien que eso es "lo tuyo"? Cuidar de tu madre. Mantenerla con vida; tranquilizarla, cada día.

¿Cómo le dices a alguien que volviste a casa para las vacaciones de primavera durante tu primer año en la universidad, solo para encontrar que tu madre estuvo bebiendo, cortándose, y consumiendo más de la cantidad recomendada de analgésicos?

¿Cómo le dices a alguien que tu madre te rogó, lloró, y suplicó para que te quedaras con ella, alegando que eso la pondría mejor? Normal.

¿Cómo le dices a alguien que estás asustada y sola, y la mayoría de los días no estás segura acerca de… nada?

No lo haces. No _puedes_.

No le mentí a Edward. No podía convencerme que omisión es mentir.

—Lo mío es... —hice una pausa, buscando una respuesta o tiempo. Tal vez ambos.

—¿Morder tu labio inferior? —preguntó Edward, riendo en voz baja—. ¿Qué te está poniendo tan nerviosa?

—Tú —tarareé.

—¿Por qué?

Mirando hacia otro lado, me contuve de temblar.

—Eres demasiado bueno.

Los dedos de Edward se detuvieron en mi brazo, quemando mi piel ante el contacto.

— _Tú_ eres buena.

Poniéndome de lado, estuvimos cara a cara. Y le creí.

—Te creo.

* * *

 **Gracias por los review y su apoyo, significa mucho para mí :)**

 **xx**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve**

—Hola —suspiré, viendo sus vaqueros desgastados, sonrisa descarada y el pelo que sus dedos despeinaron.

Mis pensamientos regresaron a su mano que descansó en mi cadera mientras dormía pacíficamente en la tienda de campaña.

Yo, por el contrario, no fui capaz de dormir _en absoluto_. Naturalmente.

La sonrisa de Edward era amable, pero sus ojos eran... distantes.

—Hola. ¿Está... tu mamá aquí?

Bueno, no podía decirle exactamente que todavía estaba inconsciente, así que le dije que estaba ocupada. Porque _estaba_ ocupada, durmiendo.

—Siempre está ocupada cada vez que vengo. Estoy empezando a pensar que Renée no existe. —Edward se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eso fue... ridículo. Por supuesto que existe; ya la he conocido...

—No, no fue ridículo. Fue... divertido —mentí—. Buen chiste.

Levantó la mano, casi como si quisiera extenderla para tocarme. En lugar de eso, se frotó la nuca y… se rio.

La decepción era clara en mi rostro, estoy segura.

—Así que, me desperté esta mañana. Solo. En una tienda de campaña, en mi lugar de trabajo —explicó Edward, mirándome muy serio.

Cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza, fingí confusión.

—Huh. Eso es muy extraño.

—Sí. El conserje que me encontró esta mañana también pensó que era extraño.

Manteniendo una cara seria, excepto por mi voz que oscilaba, dije:

—Al menos no te encontró en una posición comprometedora. Como… desnudo o algo.

Edward se centró en mí por un momento, hasta que fue evidente que estaba incómoda bajo su mirada.

Me retorcí ante su escrutinio, pero eso tenía más que ver con el hecho de que estaba pensando en él estando desnudo.

Era el progreso natural de la conversación, ¿de acuerdo? A pesar de que... fui yo quien sacó el tema.

—Estoy asumiendo que no has venido a hablar con mi madre. —Lo confronté sobre cualquier asunto por el que supuestamente vino.

El que lo confrontara causó que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaran. Rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en mi cosa favorita. No que fuera a decirle eso.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro falso.

—Me atrapaste.

—Tenía un presentimiento.

—Bueno, me hiciste un acto de desaparición esta mañana. Tenía que venir para asegurarme que no te habían secuestrado.

—¿Porque esa es la conclusión más probable a la que llegar cuando uno se despierta solo? —interrogué, temblando de risa.

—Exactamente. —Su sonrisa era pícara—. La gente allana en Newton's todo el tiempo. Y roba las barras Clif, o eso he escuchado.

—Ajá.

—Por lo que no era tan descabellado pensar que te habían llevado lejos de mí.

—Cierto. Bueno, eres todo un Sherlock Holmes de nuestros tiempos.

Edward se rio —no, prácticamente soltó una _risita_ — y asintió en acuerdo.

—¿Qué he estado haciendo perdiendo mi tiempo trabajando en Newton's? Debería intentar ser un investigador privado.

—Por favor, no.

—Bien. Me alegra que estés segura y a salvo —susurró en voz baja—. Estaba pensando... ¿quieres ir conmigo a la bodega de almacenamiento antes de tener que ir a trabajar?

Como si fuera a decir no a eso.

* * *

 **Nos leemos mañana con los siguientes dos capítulos :)**

 **xx**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo diez**

Dejando una nota, solo en caso de que Renée se despertara y asumiera que fui secuestrada, salí por la puerta delantera, cerré, y le sonreí a Edward que me sostuvo la puerta del pasajero abierta.

—Emmett me la prestó por el día —comentó sobre la camioneta.

—Fue agradable de su parte.

Edward resopló.

—Estoy usando el término "prestar" de manera informal. Me obligó a que le diera un descuento del setenta y cinco por ciento en un par de botas para escalar.

—Oh...

—Está bien. Ese chico ama mi descuento de gerente. Se aprovecha de mí todo el tiempo.

 _Y ahí voy de nuevo, imaginando a un Edward desnudo._

Condujimos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que él comenzó a hablar sobre el pueblo de Forks y cómo no ha cambiado mucho. Su pequeño discurso me dio tiempo para mirar; para verlo en silencio —e impecablemente— cambiar velocidades al conducir. No estaba segura de cómo lo hacía; yo nunca había sido capaz de manejar con cambios manuales. Era tan… tan…

Impresionante.

Edward me miró manteniendo su mano en la palanca de velocidades.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de decir algo... —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Impresionante?

—Cierto. El eh... —Cerré los ojos por un segundo, tratando de pensar. Pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en Edward desnudo manejando la palanca—. El pueblo. Seguir igual; nunca cambiar. ¿Sabes, no quedar atrapados en todo los... lujos de... ser una ciudad?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras divagué. Y mentalmente me pateé porque _¿qué?_ No tenía idea.

Edward se quedó mirando el camino por delante, no reaccionando a mi comentario sobre… bueno, sobre nada en realidad. Lo que me trajo de vuelta a mi idea de que él era parcialmente sordo. Lo cual estaba resultando no ser tan malo.

Aclarándome la garganta, me quedé mirando por la ventana y traté de mantener mis pensamientos en orden, en caso de que hablara en voz alta de nuevo.

Si él me oía, sin duda me consideraría una chica extraña que hablaba sin sentido. Seguramente reconsideraría ser mi amigo. Seguramente no se… estaría… ¿riendo?

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Los ojos de Edward se arrugaron mientras los míos se estrecharon.

—Tú.

Suspiré. Así que él no era sordo. Y yo aparentemente era graciosa.

—Me alegro de que me encuentres graciosa.

—Bueno, ¿qué era todo eso? _¿_ _Los lujos de ser una ciudad_ _?_

—Olvídalo.

—No. Quiero oír más acerca de cómo Forks…

—Mira. Si quieres saberlo, me tomó por sorpresa cuán… _bien_ puedes manejar la palanca, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward parpadeó.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo… manejar la palanca?

Fulminándolo con la mirada, porque estaba segura que se estaba burlando de mí, crucé los brazos y le dije:

—Está bien. No quisiera que tuvieras que pedirle prestada la camioneta a Emmett otra vez. No hay necesidad de abusar de tu descuento de gerente de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura? Creo que sería divertido verte toda nerviosa mientras intentas manejar la palanca.

—No suena divertido para mí.

—Entonces supongo que voy a seguir diciendo "manejar la palanca" si quiero verte toda nerviosa.

Tuve que morderme la lengua.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews :)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo once**

No muchas palabras se intercambiaron después de las burlas de Edward sobre enseñarme a manejar la palanca. Una parte de mí quería retarlo por su insinuación, y otra parte de mí solo quería verlo presionar el embrague y cambiar de velocidades.

Soy una de esas personas que se distrae con facilidad, seguro, pero encontraba todo lo que Edward hacía fascinante. Como la manera en que abrió la bodega de almacenamiento. Y la forma en que se inclinó con sus anchos hombros y levantó la puerta de acero enrollable, todo mientras sonreía. Siempre sonriendo.

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, otra vez, mientras señalaba el interior de la bodega. La cual, para mi sorpresa, estaba completamente llena.

—¿Ves este armario? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Y ves esta credenza?

—Lo siento, ¿estás hablando español? —Porque _¿cre-qué_ _?_

Edward resopló.

—¿Qué parte no entendiste?

—Cre…

—¿Credenza? Sí. Es esta cosa grande. —Palmeó la madera dos veces.

Mentalmente repetí sus palabras _"cosa grande"_ y añadí al pensamiento _palmeó la madera*_ antes de prácticamente ahogarme en mi propia saliva. Afortunadamente para mí, al parecer él no sabía la maniobra Heimlich porque esa gente es la peor. Ya sabes, ya que les gusta hacer alarde de sus habilidades cuando alguien apenas tose.

Me recuperé del ataque de tos, y me limpié las comisuras de los ojos mientras él me miraba, sin saber qué hacer.

—Solo… sí. Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

Me dio un par de palmadas fuertes en la espalda y volvió su atención a la estúpida pieza grande de madera.

—El sofá que necesitamos está del otro lado de estas dos piezas de mobiliario.

—Está bien. —Tomé una respiración profunda—. Entonces... empecemos a mover estas cosas fuera del camino, así…

La mano de Edward se elevó para detenerme de hacer algún movimiento. Como si yo fuera capaz de mover los muebles _por mí misma_.

—¿No quieres ver el sofá primero?

—Um. Seguro. Pero tenemos que quitar estas cosas del camino —señalé.

—Solo salta sobre la credenza, pasa sobre la estantería y revisa el sofá.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Entonces sabrás a ciencia cierta si te gusta. De otra manera será una pérdida de tiempo y energía mover este gran armario.

Mirándolo, luego mirando la semi iluminada bodega, suspiré y confesé:

—Edward. Es un sofá gratuito. Apuesto a que me va a encantar como nunca me ha encantado un sofá antes.

—Solo salta sobre eso, Bella. No seas tan difícil.

Mirándome con incredulidad, me puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y me dio un pequeño empujón.

—¿Qué…? ¡No estoy siendo difícil!

—Entonces salta sobre la credenza. Prueba el sofá —dijo en broma esta vez.

—Bien, bueno. Yo… —Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero hice lo que dijo.

—A la izquierda de la estantería debería haber un poco de espacio para caminar.

—Vaya que sí sabes mucho sobre muebles —acusé antes de deslizarme sobre la credenza y esquivar la estantería.

—Mi mamá trabaja en bienes raíces y mi hermana decora las casas de muestra para ella. Tengo que escucharlas quejarse todo el tiempo.

Ignoré cualquier miedo claustrofóbico que crecía dentro de mí, y entré en el espacio disponible para ser recompensada con la vista del sofá.

—Es más un sofá de dos plazas, supongo. —Edward hizo notar cuando encontró su camino en la pequeña área detrás de mí.

—Síp. Es un sofá de dos plazas, seguro. Un muy... marrón... sofá de dos plazas.

Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, miró al frente y preguntó:

—¿Es… de tu agrado?

—Es gratis, así que sí. Definitivamente es de mi agrado.

—Marrón... —musitó en voz baja.

—Y de piel —finalicé por él—. Pero sí me gusta. Es mejor que tener que estar acostada en una hamaca —dije alegremente mientras me sentaba en el sofá de dos plazas para "probarlo".

—Las hamacas no son tan malas. Apuesto a que se pondrán de moda.

—No apostaría por ello.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, nuestros muslos tocándose, y… perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Así que —tarareé.

—¿Así que?

Mi voz se quebró cuando le pregunté:

—¿Por qué están todas estas cosas aquí, de todos modos?

—Mobiliario adicional y lo que no se usa de las casas de muestra de Esme. Aunque es mi hermana la que se ocupa de todo esto; obviamente no es muy organizada.

—Ah, está bien. ¿Estás seguro de que no le importa que Renée y yo tomemos prestado este sofá? Me siento un poco incómoda.

Edward se apoyó en los cojines y extendió su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá.

—Ya les hablé de ti. —Mis cejas se levantaron y él explicó—: Lo que quiero decir es que les dije que eres nueva en la ciudad y que no trajiste todos tus muebles de Portland. Esme está feliz de poder ayudar.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla.

—Eso es agradable de su parte. Y de la tuya. Y de tu hermana...

—Alice. También le mencioné que estabas buscando trabajo, como te dije ayer. Esme dijo que eres bienvenida a pasar por su oficina mañana.

—¿Cuándo organizaste todo esto? —pregunté.

—Temprano en la mañana. Ya sabes, entre despertar solo y buscar tu trasero Houdini. También hubo café en alguna parte.

—Hm. Eres dulce.

Podía sentir algo cambiando entre nosotros, así que sugerí que nos pusiéramos a trabajar. Edward apenas asintió y yo di un paso atrás en el espacio dentro de la bodega, me deslicé más allá de la estantería de metal y fui jalada hacia atrás.

—¡Oye! —chillé, pensando que había sido Edward. Desafortunadamente, fue la estúpida estantería—. Mierda. Uh... Creo que estoy atascada —admití vergonzosamente—. Creo que mi blusa se enganchó en algo.

Sentí a Edward detrás de mí cuando inspeccionó lo que me tenía atrapada.

—Sí. Definitivamente estás atascada.

—¿Puedes...?

—Déjame ver... —musitó, usando sus dedos para inspeccionar dónde estaba atascada la parte baja de mi blusa—. No creo que esto vaya a tener una solución fácil.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres capaz de quitarte la blusa? —preguntó en serio.

—Uh. ¿Por qué diablos haría eso?

—Porque sí. —Lo sentí jalar la tela—. A menos que quieras que rompa tu blusa, voy a necesitar que te quites del camino para que pueda desenganchar esto. —Mi respiración se aceleró—. No voy a mirar. No tienes que preocuparte por eso —susurró Edward en mi pelo.

—Está bien, sí. Déjame desabotonar esto. —Dudé antes de finalmente hacerlo. Nadie más estaba alrededor y en realidad no quería que él me rompiera la blusa. Porque me encantaba esta vieja blusa raída que compré en oferta en _Old Navy_ hacía como cinco años. Significaba mucho para mí.

Desabotonándome la blusa con dedos temblorosos, me moví y dejé que ésta cayera de mi hombro izquierdo. Una vez que estuve libre, me quedé quieta, escuchando la respiración pesada de Edward.

—¿Cómo vas allá atrás? Vamos, vamos —bromeé, porque estaba sin la jodida blusa en una bodega con Edward, y si él no se movía rápido...

—Vas a tener que moverte para que pueda agacharme y desengancharla, Bella.

Claro. Mencionó eso antes. Ja.

—Ya. Lo tengo —dijo Edward en voz baja y grave.

Sin pensarlo, o tal vez estaba pensando pero todo estaba en una especie de bruma, me giré para enfrentarlo y recuperar la blusa.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias… —medio susurré, medio gemí.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, como prometió, lo que fue caballeroso de su parte. Es decir, aquí estaba yo, sin camisa y solamente en sostén, de pie frente a él y él… ni siquiera estaba mirando. Ni siquiera estuvo tentado.

Huh.

Probablemente eso era algo malo, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué él no quería verme? ¿Era gay? Sí sabía mucho sobre todos los muebles y…

Edward inesperadamente me agarró de la nuca y me jaló hacia él. Sus labios se movieron frenéticamente sobre los míos mientras yo tomaba un puñado de su camisa para acercarlo más a mí, si eso era posible.

—Definitivamente no es gay —murmuré contra sus labios antes que él me soltara el cuello.

Parpadeé, y hubiera asumido que estaba soñando, pero el cosquilleo en mi barbilla por su rastrojo me dejó saber que estaba, de hecho, despierta.

—Lo siento —respiró antes de alejarse—. Lo siento. Eso fue inapropiado. No debería haberlo hecho.

Edward se pasó una mano sobre la boca, aparentemente todavía en shock por lo que había hecho. Y me quedé allí, aturdida, y todavía sin camisa.

Levantando la mirada, me encontré con sus ojos y él lucía indeciso. Y malditamente bueno.

Él sabía muy bien, también. Con sus cálidos labios y… y puede que me acercara un poco más, solo para tener otra probada, solamente para que él señalara mi blusa y sugiriera que nos pusiéramos en marcha.

Asentí en acuerdo mientras me abrochaba la blusa y Edward se acomodaba.

 _Definitivamente no es gay._

* * *

*Palmear la madera: en el original dice _slap the wood_ , que tiene doble sentido porque wood es otro nombre que utilizan para erección.

* * *

 **Nos leemos mañana con los siguientes capítulos de la historia :)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo doce**

Edward me besó.

Pero más importante, salvó mi blusa. Está bien, eso obviamente no era más importante. Y solo para que sepan, no me podría importar menos la apestosa blusa. Estoy segura que ya se han dado cuenta; no son tontos.

Pero aparentemente yo sí fui una tonta porque después del beso, de abotonarme la blusa, y de qué él se ajustara su… área, tuve problemas para verlo. Lo que apestaba porque disfrutaba viéndolo.

No hablamos mientras movimos el mobiliario. Solo como que trabajamos juntos, en silencio.

Mover el armario fuera del camino fue una tarea, debido a su forma extraña, pero afortunadamente nadie resultó herido. La credenza fue un poco más fácil ya que no era tan alta como el armario; independientemente, seguía siendo una gran pieza de madera*. Y sí, eso aún hacía reír a mi pervertida interior.

El estante estaba ya a mitad de camino fuera de la bodega cuando Edward bajó su lado y se frotó los ojos.

Expresé mi confusión con una mirada de _qué demonios estás haciendo_ porque yo todavía estaba sosteniendo mi lado del estante.

—Necesito preguntarte algo —dijo Edward con claridad.

Solté el mueble y murmuré:

—Hazlo.

Tal vez iba a decirme que lamentaba haberme besado. Tal vez iba a sugerir que ya no fuéramos amigos. Tal vez iba…

—Pensaste que era gay.

Mi primera reacción no era reírme, lo juro. Pero eso no impidió que sucediera.

—Esa… no es una pregunta.

—¿Por qué pensaste que era gay?

—Tú pensaste que yo era lesbiana la primera vez que nos conocimos —señalé.

—Esa fue una broma. Estaba bromeando contigo.

—Bien. —Me encogí de hombros y levanté mi lado del estante—. ¿Vamos a terminar de mover esto o… qué?

—No me respondiste.

Me reí, porque _en realidad_ no pensaba que él fuera gay. El pensamiento nunca me pasó por la cabeza antes de que de alguna manera él mantuviera sus ojos lejos de mi pecho desnudo. Oh, y la charla sobre la credenza. Sin duda el conocimiento de lo que es una credenza se me hizo sospechoso.

—Si quieres saberlo, no pienso que seas gay.

Edward lo pensó por un momento.

—Bueno, obviamente ya no.

—¡Eddie! —Una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro corrió, agarrando la pierna de Edward—. ¡Mi Eddie!

Mierda, el tipo tenía una niña.

—¡Tío Eddie! —Ella se rio, la mirada fija en él, y visiblemente me relajé.

Edward, o más bien dicho _Tío Eddie_ , se agachó y tomó a la niña en sus brazos.

—Emmy, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Emma! Nunca te vayas lejos de mí otra vez, ¿me entiendes? —Una pequeña de cabello oscuro pasó corriendo mientras se esforzaba por llevar una planta artificial gigante. Recuperando el aliento dijo—: Dios mío, esta niña va a matarme.

—¡No, no lo haré, mamá!

—¿A qué debo el placer, damas? —preguntó Edward cortésmente.

—Bueno, venía a dejar esta horrible planta artificial que mamá _insistió_ que usáramos en la nueva casa de muestra. Pero no. Dios, solo… no —dijo la mujer mientras bajaba la planta.

La pequeña niña le susurró a Edward:

—A mamá no le gusta el árbol falso.

Edward acercó su cara a la de la niña y murmuró:

—Puedo ver por qué.

Y morí. Jodidamente morí porque era la cosa más dulce que había visto en toda mi existencia.

—Oh, Bella. —Él sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de la niña jalando de su oreja y dijo—: Esta es mi hermana Alice.

Alice estiró una mano, algo como reconocimiento apareciendo en su rostro.

—Bella. Encantada de conocerte. Soy Alice. Mantengo a este tipo fuera de problemas.

—¿Quién eres, Bella? —preguntó Emma de repente.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Edward me interceptó y dijo:

—Bella es mi nueva amiga. Y ésta de aquí es Emma, la pequeña cosa más problemática que ha caminado sobre el planeta. Menos mal que es linda.

Traté de evitar la mirada de Alice cuando dije:

— _Eres_ muy linda, Emma. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo... —Levantó cuatro, luego tres, luego cuatro dedos—. ¡Tengo cuatro!

—¡Buen trabajo! —Alice aplaudió—. La pequeña señorita Emma acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños el mes pasado. ¿Y qué hizo el tío Eddie? —Alice lo miró con una sonrisa mientras que Edward gruñó—. Decidió que sería divertido alquilar una de esas casas inflables, ¿verdad? —Asentí, perpleja, y ella solo… siguió hablando—. ¿Te imaginas a niños de tres y cuatro años volviéndose locos en una de esas cosas? Y luego, por supuesto, después de que todos los niños se fueron a casa, los _verdaderos_ niños, Edward y nuestro hermano Emmett, decidieron tener un combate de lucha, ¡casi desinflando esa cosa!

—Alice. Estoy seguro que Bella no quiere escuchar sobre esto... —Y juro que Edward se sonrojó cuando lo dijo.

—El tío Emmett siempre le gana al tío Eddie —reveló Emma, causando que Alice estallara en carcajadas.

—¡Emmy! —regañó Edward—. Se supone que estás de mi lado, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sí. Lo olvidé.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando lo olvidas, eh? —Edward formó una sonrisa diabólica antes de hacerle cosquillas a la pobre niña, risas tortuosas escapaban de su boca.

—¡Mamá! ¡Haz que se detenga!

—Edward. Devuélveme a mi hija. —Alice frunció el ceño y se estiró para agarrar a Emma—. Bueno, no estamos tratando de interrumpirlos a ustedes dos ni nada. Debería llevarla a casa. Ya nos pasamos de su tiempo de s-i-e-s-t-a, y ambos sabemos cómo se pone cuando no la tiene.

—Sí, ya estábamos terminando —dijo Edward rápidamente—. Vamos a mover este sofá a la camioneta y luego nos dirigiremos a la casa de Bella.

—Buena suerte con eso. Bella, fue un placer conocerte. Disfruta el sofá. —Guiñó antes de irse.

—¡Adiós, bonita Bella! —Emma se despidió con un gesto.

—Ella piensa que eres bonita —se rio Edward, empujando mi lado.

 _«Tú también lo eres»_ , quise decir. Tú también.

* * *

 ***** **Gran pieza de madera: en el original dice** _ **big ole piece of wood,**_ **pero traducido al español pierde el doble sentido.**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :)**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo con esta historia, nos leemos la próxima.**

 **xx**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo trece**

Cuando Edward y yo nos estacionamos frente a mi casa, no mencionó que el Jetta no estaba en la entrada. Aunque bueno, ¿por qué le parecería extraño? Edward no sabía sobre el problema de Renée; ni lo sabría nunca.

Para él, el simple hecho de que el auto de mi mamá no estuviera en la entrada solamente significaba que estaba haciendo diligencias o algo igual de normal.

Yo sabía lo contrario. Sabía mejor.

Honestamente, en secreto estaba contenta que Renée no estuviera en casa cuando Edward y yo estuviéramos moviendo las hamacas y el sofá. Era imposible saber de qué humor estaría, y eso siempre me dejaba ansiosa, con los nervios de punta.

Antes de irse, Edward preguntó si estaba bien. Y cuando le mentí, con facilidad me creyó.

Estábamos de pie en el camino de entrada, despidiéndonos, cuando se acercó más, alzándose sobre mí.

—Gracias por todo —murmuré casi con demasiada suavidad, asustada por su proximidad y cómo me estaba afectando.

Así que di medio paso atrás, porque no había necesidad de ser arrestado por indecencia pública. No había necesidad de traumar a los niños que estaban pasándonos en sus bicicletas.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y se quedó mirando su zapato rascando el pavimento.

—Sobre lo que pasó antes…

—Oye. Está bien —lo corté con una ligera sonrisa—. No hay necesidad de explicarte. Eso pasa.

—¿En serio? ¿Los arrendatarios generalmente te arrinconan en una bodega y te atacan sexualmente? —Él se estaba burlando, por supuesto. Pero estaba nervioso por alguna razón.

—Me besaste y te besé de vuelta. Apenas llamaría a eso ataque sexual.

La mirada suave de Edward se quedó en mi mente mientras me quedaba dormida en el nuevo-para-mí sofá.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Caridad? —El tono rencoroso de Renée envió una corriente de shock a través de mí, obligándome a despertar antes de lo esperado.

—Parece más un sofá que caridad —bromeé mientras me sentaba y me frotaba los ojos.

Renée sacudió la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Dónde están las hamacas?

Porque esa era la pregunta más lógica. No _¿de dónde sacaste el sofá?, o_ _¿cómo metiste esto aquí tú sola_?, sino _¿dónde están las hamacas?_

—En el garaje. Dos están en el patio trasero solo… _colgando_ afuera _*._

Renée ni siquiera sonrió. En lo personal me pareció que era uno de mis chistes más graciosos.

La seguí a la cocina y la vi colocar una botella de vodka en el refrigerador.

—Creo que podría tener un trabajo.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo mientras se lavaba las manos—. ¿Dónde están las toallas de papel?

Le entregué el rollo.

—Sí bueno. Cuentas.

Renée dejó de secarse las manos para estrechar los ojos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que eres mejor que yo porque ya conseguiste un trabajo?

—No. Mamá, solo estaba… contándote. No estaba tratando de molestarte. Lo… siento. —Porque ceder era más fácil que pelear.

Sus hombros se hundieron y su actitud desapareció.

—No, nena, yo lo siento. No tenía intención de arremeter en tu contra.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, no dije nada.

—Estaba buscando trabajo hoy, también. Solo que eres mejor en eso que yo.

—¿Mejor en ser responsable?

—Bella. Estoy trabajando en eso, ¿de acuerdo? No me hagas pasar un mal momento. —Me dio unas palmadas en el hombro, abriendo el gabinete para sacar un vaso—. Está bien. Todo va a estar bien.

También era una mejor mentirosa que ella.

Hasta donde podía recordar, no tenía un solo recuerdo de mis padres estando juntos. Claro, estaban juntos para celebrar mi cumpleaños, algunas Navidades, y pascua cuando mi abuelo nos obligaba a asistir a la iglesia y comer pechuga. Pero no me acuerdo de Renée y Charlie alguna vez estando _juntos_ ; enamorados.

Charlie no sabía sobre el incidente de Renée hacía cuatro años. Tampoco sabía de su segundo intento medio año después cuando traté de regresar a la universidad.

Lo que Charlie sabía era que Renée había estado luchando con la depresión desde antes que yo naciera. Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

Él afirmaba que yo era peor que él. Dijo que yo se lo facilitaba, aunque no creo que él supiera el significado de esa palabra. Charlie se negó a ayudar a Renée. Nunca se hizo cargo de ella. Para lo único que era bueno era para irse cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Era cerca de la medianoche, y sabía que el Grey Goose había calmado a Renée hasta un coma, por lo que era seguro hacer la llamada.

Además, estaba acostumbrado a recibir mis llamadas después de la medianoche. Era más normal que raro.

—Swan al habla.

Tomando una profunda respiración, me obligué a sonar fuerte; sonar madura y capaz de manejar las cosas.

—¿Papá? —Cinco segundos en la conversación y mi voz ya se había quebrado.

—¿Bells? ¿Por qué me estás llamando de un código de área de Washington?

—Sí. —Me aclaré la garganta—. Residentes de Forks, Washington como desde hace... ¿tres días?

La línea se quedó en silencio.

—Bella...

—Papá, detente. No necesito escuchar tu perorata, ¿de acuerdo? Solo llamaba para hacerte saber dónde estamos.

—Esto no es normal. Este no es un buen ambiente de vida para ti. — _Bla, bla, bla._ Como si nunca hubiera desperdiciado su aliento en esto antes.

—Está bien. Las cosas están bien —repetí las palabras de Renée de hacía un rato. Se sentían mal saliendo de mi boca.

—Las cosas no deberían solo estar _bien_ , Bells. Ven a Port Angeles. Tal vez comenzar la escuela en Seattle. Puedes quedarte conmigo durante un tiempo hasta que arreglemos las cosas —imploró Charlie.

Él siempre rogaba y yo siempre me negaba. Era el único juego que jugábamos una y otra vez, sabiendo exactamente quién lo ganaría.

—No me puedo ir. —Aunque yo sabía que debía, no podía irme ahora. No ahora.

—¿Qué tiene Forks para ofrecerte?

El rostro de Edward entró en mi mente y cerré los ojos, ahuyentándolo. No lo quería presente para esto, aunque fuera solo en mi subconsciente.

—Esta será la última vez que nos mudemos —mentí, y mentí, y mentí—. Ella está… mejor —mentí de nuevo mientras el vodka en el refrigerador se burlaba de mí—. Mira, realmente creo que las cosas están cambiando y por lo menos estamos más cerca de ti ahora, ¿no?

—Si tuviera la autoridad, me gustaría conducir hacia allá y traerte a casa a vivir conmigo.

—Sé que lo harías —susurré en voz baja, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros—. Pero no puedes.

—¿Vendrás a visitarme pronto? Yo, al menos, quiero verte —pidió Charlie, ya dejándose sonar derrotado.

Porque esta era la pelea —el juego— que yo siempre ganaba. Charlie no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

—Sí, me gustaría eso. Te llamaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Bells?

—¿Sí, papá?

—Por favor cuida de ti. No la pongas a ella en primer lugar.

Colgué el teléfono antes de decir adiós.

* * *

*El original dice "hanging out" que tiene varios significados: colgadas afuera, pero también significa pasando el rato, que esa es la broma que Bella le hace a su mamá. Pero al traducirlo se pierde el sentido.

* * *

 **Nos leemos mañana con otra actualización :)**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo catorce**

 _«Cuida de ti. No la pongas a ella en primer lugar»._

—Te levantaste temprano —hablé a través de un bostezo cuando encontré a Renée sentada en el porche trasero.

Ella sonrió sobre su taza de café antes de entregármela.

—Al que madruga Dios lo ayuda y eso.

¿Desde cuándo demonios ese era su lema?

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —Tomé un sorbo de café mientras en silencio le agradecí a quien sea que descubrió la cafeína.

—Conocí a este agradable hombre, Phil, ayer —dijo Renée casualmente. O bien, trató de sonar casual y fracasó por completo—. Es dueño de un vivero llamado "Es Sobre Tomillo" *****.

—Eso es… genial. —La miré.

—Tomillo. Como el condimento.

—Oh. Eso tiene más sentido. Ahora sí es gracioso —admití—. Es Sobre Tomillo —repetí y reí para mí misma.

—De todos modos, noté un cartel colgando en la ventana sobre necesitar ayuda.

Entregándole la taza de café, le dije que eso sonaba como un buen plan. Sin duda era algo para ella. Y realmente, ella sonaba mejor hoy. Esperanzada incluso. Pero eso podía deberse a la cafeína.

Después de ducharme y tratar de encontrar algo presentable, dejé a Renée en el vivero y manejé por la ciudad, no muy segura de lo que estaba buscando.

Desafortunadamente, no tenía el número de teléfono de Edward. Había tenido suerte de encontrarme con él al azar los últimos días.

Ya que no me dio la dirección de la oficina de su mamá, pasé diez minutos conduciendo por la ciudad en busca de algún tipo de oficina de bienes raíces. Porque en serio, ¿cuántas oficinas de bienes raíces podría haber en Forks?

Una pequeña oficina en la salida de la 101 me llamó la atención, por lo que me detuve en el estacionamiento y entré.

Había un escritorio vacío en medio de la habitación, y una pequeña oficina a la derecha.

—Estaré contigo en un momento —anunció una suave voz.

Me senté en una de las sillas contra la pared, deseando no haber usado mis jodidos Vans.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó una mujer con el pelo castaño y ojos amables cuando salió de su oficina.

—Sí. Estoy aquí para reunirme con Esme —expliqué, retirando el pelo de mi cara. Ella estaba impecablemente vestida y de repente me sentí muy… simple—. Edward…

—¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser Bella! —Esme se lanzó hacia mí, manteniendo una sonrisa estampada en su rosto—. Edward me dijo que vendría en algún momento hoy.

—Sí. Soy Bella. —Sonreí con timidez, porque no me pasó desapercibido que estaba conociendo a la madre de Edward.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella me atrajo en un abrazo sofocante. Era una mujer delicada, pero su abrazo era cálido y acogedor.

—Es tan agradable conocerte —prácticamente murmuró en mi cabello.

—Es agradable…

Esme se separó, todavía sonriendo.

—Eres tan encantadora. En serio.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir a eso?

—Gra…cias. Um, entonces…

—¿Por casualidad trajiste un currículo contigo? —preguntó Esme, regresando hacia su escritorio. La seguí a su oficina.

—En realidad... no. No me pasó por la mente.

Esme agitó la mano y me guiñó el ojo.

—No es problema. Vienes muy bien recomendada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuché a alguien entrar en la oficina de bienes raíces.

 _«Edward»,_ pensé en mi interior. Imagina mi decepción cuando se trataba de un hombre mayor rubio. Bueno, no muy decepcionada porque él era guapo. Y nunca había utilizado esa palabra antes para describir a alguien.

El hombre pasó por delante de mí a la oficina de Esme, aparentemente sorprendido por mi presencia.

—Oh. Hola. No sabía que estabas ocupada, cariño. Dispongo de menos de una hora. ¿Todavía quieres almorzar? —preguntó el hombre, sonriéndome antes de besar a Esme como saludo.

—Ella es Bella —explicó Esme, dándole al hombre una mirada significativa.

Traté de mantener una cara seria. Perfecto. Maravilloso. Nada incómodo en absoluto.

—¡Bella! Hola, Bella. Soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward. —Estiró la mano y demasiado entusiasta estrechó la mía, causando que mi brazo, y prácticamente todo mi cuerpo, se sacudiera.

Estremecida. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Es un placer conocerlos a los dos —repliqué cortésmente—. Puedo… volver más tarde, si lo desea. Edward no mencionó una hora exacta para que viniera, así que…

—¡Tonterías! Solo íbamos a ir a comer. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? —Carlisle asintió con entusiasmo en su chaleco.

—Uh...

—Por favor, ven —presionó Esme—. Podemos hablar sobre el trabajo y tal vez llegar a conocerte un poco.

Me quedé allí de pie en mis vaqueros y Vans sucios, mirando a los padres de Edward que eran… normales. Sus ojos tenían las mismas arrugas y simplicidad que los de Edward.

En otras palabras, quería decir no para evitarme un ataque cardiaco. Pero no podía.

—Está bien. Eso sería genial.

—Perfecto. —Esme sonrió ampliamente.

Y lo eran.

* * *

*En el original dice It's About Thyme, que es un juego de palabras, pero al traducirlo pierde el sentido. _It's about time_ es la expresión común, que quiere decir ya era hora. Time: tiempo. Thyme: tomillo.

* * *

 **Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, no saben el gusto que me da que nos estén acompañando en esta historia :)**

 **xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo quince**

A pesar de mis protestas, Carlisle sugirió que me fuera con él y su esposa a Pacific Pizza. Prácticamente me mordí todas las uñas en el camino al restaurante. Esme me preguntó al menos cinco veces si estaba segura que me gustaba la pizza. _«A quién no»_ _,_ pregunté retóricamente, creando risas en el vehículo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para reírme con ellos.

Cuando entramos a Pacific Pizza, Carlisle pidió que nos sentaran en una mesa para cuatro. Fue entonces cuando supe que Edward se reuniría con nosotros para el almuerzo, y fui capaz de relajarme un poco.

Después de que nos sentaran en una cabina, Esme repiqueteó sus uñas con manicura en la mesa y comenzó a contarnos sobre la cosa más divertida que escuchó el otro día.

Algo, o mejor dicho _alguien,_ atrajo mi atención en mi periferia. Era Edward, por supuesto, que había entrado al restaurante, saludando a una mujer que estaba de pie cerca de la caja registradora.

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en él. No tenía más remedio que mirarlo.

Un anciano que salía del restaurante detuvo a Edward y comenzó una conversación. Edward asintió y sonrió y habló con sus manos. Tuvo que haber dicho algo gracioso porque el anciano se rio tan fuerte que la dentadura casi se le salió de la boca.

No pude evitar sonreír. Edward tenía gracia con la gente, eso era seguro.

Entonces sus ojos de repente vieron en mi dirección y me sonrió con los ojos arrugados. Le habló al anciano pero mantuvo su mirada en mí. _«Alguien me está esperando»,_ leí en sus labios.

 _Yo_ era ese alguien de quien estaba hablando. Puede que no fuera el alguien de Edward, pero era alguien lo suficientemente importante para ser vista con él.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercó a la cabina.

—Les dije que no hicieran esto. —Su sonrisa era juguetona mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

—Oh, no eres divertido —bromeó Esme. Edward besó su mejilla antes de sentarse demasiado cerca de mí en la cabina.

No que a _mí_ me importara, claro. Solo que no estaba segura de cómo sus padres reaccionarían ante mí… atacando sexualmente a su hijo en público.

—¿Te han estado torturando? —preguntó con diversión en ambos ojos y su tono.

—No. En absoluto —admití. Pero honestamente no tenía idea si sus padres me habían hecho alguna pregunta desde que nos sentamos. Una vez que Edward entró, toda mi atención estuvo en él.

Con cautela levanté la vista hacia Esme, que ya me estaba sonriendo. Por lo que debe haber notado que me estaba comiendo con los ojos a su hijo. No estaba segura si eso era algo de lo que debería avergonzarme.

—No es como que hubiéramos planeado esto, Edward —reprendió Esme—. Fue simplemente una coincidencia que Bella se presentara antes que tu padre y yo saliéramos para el almuerzo.

—Sí, sí. ¿Ya ordenaron?

—Todavía no —dijo Carlisle, revisando el menú.

Edward giró la cabeza, acercándose más a mí y susurró:

—Hola.

Su mano se deslizó fuera de vista y debajo de la mesa, tocando ligeramente el costado de mi muslo.

—Hola —dije sofocada.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

—Bien.

—Así que, ¿Bella? Edward nos estaba contando que te mudaste aquí de Portland —interrumpió Esme.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta Forks hasta ahora? —habló Carlisle a continuación—. Es un poco diferente de Portland.

—Sí, hay… menos gente —comenté de manera vergonzosa.

 _¿Qué?_ Me gustaría verte dar una respuesta elocuente mientras Edward traza pequeños círculos en tu muslo.

—Y tu madre, ¿ella fue la que encontró la casa para alquilar? ¿Estás en la escuela? ¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Qué estás…? —dijo Edward exasperado—. Al menos podrías _fingir_ entrevistarla.

—Solo estoy preguntando para poder tener una idea de su horario, Edward. Lo juro, a veces eres exactamente como tu padre.

—¡Oye! No me metan en esto. —Carlisle guiñó.

—Está bien —mentí mientras mis palmas comenzaban a sudar y mi pierna rebotaba fuera de control. Edward movió su mano, dejándola descansar sobre mi rodilla. Le dio a mi muslo un pequeño apretón y estuve agradecida por el simple gesto.

También estaba agradecida de que la camarera vino a tomar nuestras órdenes.

Una vez que todos ordenamos expliqué que sí, mi madre fue la que contactó a Edward sobre la casa. También mencioné la escuela, explicando que actualmente no estaba asistiendo. No preguntaron por qué, y yo no les dije por qué no.

Esme pareció pensativa y dijo:

—Bueno, ya que no estás en la escuela por el momento, me encantaría que trabajaras al menos cuatro días a la semana. Si te parece bien.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a decirle qué tendría que hacer? Bella, juro que por lo general ella no es tan… rara —dijo Edward seriamente.

Claro. Porque el que su madre no me explique mis responsabilidades laborales de antemano era _raro_ _._ Si eso fuera cierto, me gustaría saber cuáles serían sus pensamientos sobre Renée.

—Disculpa a Edward. Por lo general él no es tan gruñón. —Esme ignoró su resoplido—. Solo necesitaría que contestes el teléfono y programes las citas para que me reúna con posibles compradores, inquilinos, ese tipo de cosas. Tal vez incluso acompañar a mi hija, Alice, a hacer las compras para las casas de muestra. No estoy segura de que ella acepte mis decisiones de estilo.

Me reí, recordando a Alice despotricando sobre las plantas plásticas.

—Todo eso suena muy bien. Muchas gracias. No esperaba encontrar trabajo así de rápido.

Esme me mandó a callar.

—Tonterías. Yo debería agradecerte por ayudarme.

Tuve la sensación de que ésta no sería la última vez que estaría dándole las gracias a la familia Cullen.

* * *

 **Nos leemos mañana nuevamente ;)**

 **xx**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciséis**

Ayer por la tarde, Bella almorzó con mis padres. No fue tan doloroso como pudo haber sido. Eso se debió en parte al hecho de que no tuve tiempo suficiente para sobreanalizarlo correctamente desde que me enteré diez minutos antes de aparecer.

Esme me envió un texto haciéndome saber que iban en camino al restaurante, agregando casualmente que Bella iba en el asiento trasero. Supongo que estaba más sorprendido de que Esme siquiera supiera cómo enviar un texto en lugar del hecho de que Bella se nos iba a unir en el almuerzo. Esme era bastante persuasiva por sí sola, pero agregando a mi padre amante de los chalecos a la ecuación y eran imparables.

La parte superior de Bella estaba calmada, no se inmutó o tartamudeó. La pierna rebotando debajo de la mesa fue el único indicador de que era un manojo de nervios.

Agarré su pierna para calmarla, lo que pareció resultar. Se necesitó todo lo que tenía para no ir a aliviarme al baño de la maldita Pacific Pizza.

Esme la miraba con asombro, casi como si Bella tuviera un secreto. Carlisle no dijo mucho, pero bueno, nunca lo hacía.

Alice la conoció hacía dos días en la bodega, alegando que era una coincidencia. Nada es _nunca_ una coincidencia con Alice. Ella solo sabe… mierda. Y es molesto.

Me llamó más tarde esa misma noche para decirme que Bella era agradable, pero joven.

 _—¿Pero no es demasiado joven para ti, Edward?_

¿Demasiado joven para qué? ¿Pasar el rato con ella? ¿Llegar a conocerla? ¿Ser su maldito amigo?

Más temprano ese mismo día, antes que Alice nos interrumpiera, casualmente les había mencionado a mi mamá y hermana que iba a ayudar a una amiga y prestarle el sofá. Y cuando ellas preguntaron si la amiga antes mencionada era atractiva, no lo negué. No podía.

Y porque al parecer nunca me sonrojo, Alice me acusó de tener un flechazo. Sí. Mi hermana de veintinueve años usó la palabra flechazo. Así que le dije que se ocupara de sus jodidos asuntos porque realmente se estaba volviendo cansador.

Hacía dos días, cometí el error de besar a Bella, mi inquilina, porque no pude contenerme.

Hacía tres días, cometí el error de emborracharme y convencer a Bella, mi inquilina, de dormir conmigo en una tienda de acampar.

Hacía cuatro días, nada me aterrorizaba. Hasta que conocí a Bella Swan, mi inquilina.

* * *

 **Alguien está flechado, lol.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo :D**

 **xx**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo diecisiete**

—Pero, amigo —comenzó Emmett. Ya estaba teniendo problemas para tomarlo en serio. Esta era la tercera vez que me llamaba "amigo" hoy—. Ella es tu inquilina.

—Y el cielo es azul. No estoy seguro por qué sientes la necesidad de recalcar lo obvio —dije rotundamente.

—Está bien. ¿Ya te la cogiste?

—No. Eres un imbécil, pero no.

Pero mierda, solo pensar en lo que tocar su muslo me hizo… y cuando la besé… tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Porque estaba de pie junto a Emmett. Y me estaba poniendo duro solo pensando en ella.

Emmett parpadeó dos veces.

—Guau.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te acabas de poner duro solo pensando en ella? —Emmett señaló a mi entrepierna y se rio, causando una escena en medio de Newton's.

—Eres un alborotador —regañé, acomodándome.

—Portland parecía una chica bastante agradable. Yo digo que vayas por ella.

Bueno, si _Emmett_ me daba el visto bueno, eso significaba... bueno, no significaba nada bueno.

—Es agradable —acordé.

Emmett levantó un segundo dedo y dijo:

—Le gustó tu tequila de mierda.

—No es de mierda.

—Oh, y no es lesbiana. Así que, eso es bueno. —Emmett me dio un codazo suave en el hombro por saber qué razón antes de volver su atención al estante de ventas.

—Sí —convine con sarcasmo—. Ayuda al proceso del cortejo cuando el objeto de tu afecto no se siente atraído por el mismo sexo.

Emmett lo pensó por un momento, y luego soltó:

—A Alice no le agrada.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Fue toda una perra anoche, quejándose sobre lo joven que es.

—¡Soy solo cinco años mayor que Bella! ¿Cómo es…? —Me detuve de enojarme—. Y… de todos modos no importa —mentí—. ¿Por qué mierda le importa, de cualquier manera? Jasper es siete años mayor que ella.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Emmett, calculando mentalmente si yo estaba en lo correcto—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde... —Me callé, sin prestarle atención por más tiempo a Emmett—. Alice no puede seguir enojada por lo de Kate.

—Oh, como el demonio que no puede —dijo Emmett con actitud fingida—. Kate es su mejor amiga y tú la mandaste a la mierda.

—¡Rompimos hace un año! Y fue mutuo.

—¿Mutuo? —resopló Emmett, agarrando una cazadora del estante y sosteniéndola sobre su pecho—. Fue mutuo después de que la convenciste que debían romper.

Sí. No fue mutuo. No al principio, de todos modos. Pero luego Kate encontró su camino hacia la cama de Peter y recientemente se comprometieron.

Me resultaba difícil de creer que Kate fuera la razón de por qué a Alice no le agradaba Bella.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta seria. —Emmett tragó, exigiendo toda mi atención—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una cazadora y una chaqueta?

—Jodida mierda. ¿Puedes permanecer en el tema solo por un segundo?

—¡Amigo! Amigo, está bien. Sé que me dijiste esto antes. Pero no puedo escoger entre esta cazadora azul y la chaqueta gris.

Le arrebaté de las manos la cazadora y dije:

—Tu único trabajo es averiguar por qué a Alice no le agrada Bella, ¿está bien?

—Pero ese no es mi único…

—Lo es hoy. Tendrás la cazadora una vez que averigües cuál es el problema de Alice.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Qué hay para mí?

—¡Esto! —grité, tirándole la cazadora—. Ve a su casa y... no lo sé. No tengo ni idea de qué haces allá.

—Salto en el trampolín con Emma.

—Eso… probablemente no sea muy seguro. ¿Además has visto la diferencia de tamaños entre ustedes dos?

—Nah, está bien. A esa niña le gusta vivir al límite. Le di algodón de azúcar ayer. Debiste haber visto lo malditamente eléctrica que estaba.

—Puedo imaginar que reaccionaría de la misma manera en la que reaccionas cuando te dan azúcar. —Me reí. También lo hizo Emmett. Aunque estaba seguro de que no se estaría riendo si se diera cuenta que me estaba burlando de él.

—Bien. Obtengo la información, ¿entonces me das la cazadora? Y... ¿tal vez algodón de azúcar?

Dejé caer la cabeza.

—Solo… ve.

Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero con la desaprobación de Alice y la poca capacidad de atención de Emmett, el proceso de cortejo se volvió más difícil.

* * *

 **Nos leemos mañana ;)**

 **xx**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciocho**

Los domingos por la noche siempre eran un gran evento en la casa Cullen. Consistían en cerdo asado, puré de patatas y algún tipo de vegetal.

—¿Emmett? ¿Cómo está Rose? No la hemos visto en mucho tiempo —preguntó Esme cortésmente, pasándole el cuenco de puré de patatas.

Emmett gruñó, cavando en el cuenco con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Está bien. Todavía ignorándome, pero está bien.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —Carlisle se rio.

—No hice nada. Siempre hace esto. Ama el drama.

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando sales con una camarera con el nombre de una flor —dijo Alice sarcásticamente, limpiando la boca de Emma mientras se alejaba.

—Su nombre es Rosalie —espetó Emmett—. Y te sugiero que mantengas tu mald…

Alice sonrió dulcemente, señalando a Emma.

—Lenguaje.

—Me importa una mi... rada lo que pienses sobre Rose, ¿está bien? Ella es la indicada. Tu opinión no me importa —explicó Emmett, agarrando la botella de vino para rellenar su copa.

Para estar alrededor de Alice, había un requisito de al menos dos copas. No hacía falta decir, que el vino fluía libremente durante la cena del domingo.

La mesa estaba en silencio, excepto por los cubiertos tintineando contra la vajilla. Le hice una cara a Emma quien rio en respuesta.

La indirecta de Alice sobre Rose en realidad... bueno, me molestó. Normalmente mantenía la boca cerrada porque Emmett podía manejarlo. Siempre había sido bueno para defender a Rose.

¿Pero esta noche? Yo estaba al límite. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de no haber visto a Bella en algunos días. O tal vez tenía que ver con la esnob de mi hermana.

Estoy seguro que era la última.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora no apruebas a Rose? ¿No hay nadie lo suficientemente buena para salir con tus hermanos? —Traté de mantener el tono ácido al mínimo.

Alice apenas se amedrentó.

—¿Cuándo he aprobado a Rose?

Y... ella tenía razón. Alice siempre había sido muy sincera sobre sus opiniones. Tampoco le gustaba demasiado que Rosalie fuera tan terca como ella y le devolviera los comentarios sarcásticos. Lo cual, por supuesto, hacía que me agradara mucho más.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Edward? —cuestionó Alice a la defensiva—. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme?

—No. En realidad no. —Me encogí de hombros, agarrando mi copa de vino. Podríamos retomar esto después de la cena, cuando Emma no estuviera cerca.

—Entonces, ¿debería esperar que Emmett llegue de nuevo mañana? ¿O es que ya no tienes cosas con qué sobornarlo?

—¿Tío Emmett va a jugar conmigo otra vez, mamá? —chilló Emma, solo para que Alice la callara.

—¿Emmett? —Lo miré descaradamente—. ¿No sabes cómo mantener nada para ti mismo?

—Amigo. Es Alice. Ella solo... sabe.

—Y yo horneo magdalenas —agregó ella.

—Sí. Ella hornea magdalenas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jasper me dio una sonrisa comprensiva antes de robarle el vino a Emmett.

—No estoy seguro por qué tienes algún problema con Bella. Ni siquiera la conoces —dije con exasperación.

—¡Tú tampoco! —La estridente voz de Alice llenó el comedor.

—Alice. Es suficiente —regañó Carlisle—. No creo que esta sea una conversación apropiada para la cena.

—¿Quién es Bella? —me preguntó Jasper.

Emma juntó las manos aplaudiendo.

—¡Bella es bonita!

Pellizqué sus pequeñas mejillas.

—Estoy alquilando la casa de la tía Liz. Estuvo desocupada allí por algunos meses, así que pensé: ¿por qué no?

—Entonces, ¿Bella está alquilando la casa? —cuestionó Jasper, ignorando la mala cara de Alice.

—Bueno, su mamá y ella lo están haciendo. En realidad no sabía que Renée tenía una hija hasta la semana pasada cuando fui a dejar una copia del contrato de alquiler.

—¿Exactamente qué sabes sobre ser una arrendador de todos modos? —cortó Alice.

—Edward es perfectamente capaz, y sabes que he repasado algunas cosas con él. —Esme me sonrió cálidamente.

Emmett ladeó la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿No había una copia de "Administración de Propiedades para Tontos" en tu oficina hoy?

—Sí. Nunca está de más estar preparado —murmuré, mirando fijamente mi plato.

—Bueno, yo pensé que Bella era simplemente adorable —agregó Esme.

—Los tenis no son adorables. Las blusas arrugadas no son adorables. —Alice se rio amargamente, levantándose de la mesa mientras tomaba la mano de Emma.

Apretando la mandíbula, traté de mantener la voz calmada.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan esnob, Alice? —logré decir antes de que ella saliera de la habitación.

Alice solo me fulminó con la mirada antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué mosco le picó? —preguntó Emmett.

Jasper bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y dijo:

—Tuvo una cita con el médico el viernes. Todavía nada.

—Oh, Jasper... —dijo Esme en voz baja, dejando la mesa para seguir a Alice.

Emmett murmuró una disculpa antes de agarrar el plato de Alice que estaba sin tocar.

—Lo siento, hombre. —Tragué, sintiéndome culpable por arremeter contra ella.

Alice y Jasper habían estado intentando tener otro hijo desde que Emma nació. Habían demostrado ser cuatro años difíciles, haciendo que mi hermana se vuelva amargada y… solo amargada. Pero sus dificultades no le dan el derecho de ir por ahí y tratar a la gente que no conoce como si fueran inferiores a ella.

—Saldrá bien. —Jasper sonrió con tristeza y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa antes de salir de la habitación.

—Incómoda cena, ¿eh? —preguntó Emmett antes de meterse un bocado de puré de patatas a la boca—. Oye, ¿a dónde vas?

—A ver a Bella —admití, causando que Carlisle sonriera.

Emmett apuntó su tenedor hacia mí.

—¿Ella es la indicada?

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

 **¿Creen que sea la indicada?**

 **Gracias por sus reviews :3**

 **xx**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo diecinueve**

Los domingos por la noche eran una completa porquería. No había nada bueno en la televisión, la cacerola de calabaza y manzana que traté de hornear resultó una mierda, y Renée estaba ocupada trabajando en su segunda botella de vino.

Mi estómago gruñó, y maldije a la cacerola remojada en el fregadero.

—No tenemos nada de leche —comenté en voz alta a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando.

La cacerola se rio de mí.

—Entonces ve a la tienda —dijo Renée brillantemente, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de su revista.

Echando un vistazo al reloj del microondas, me di cuenta que eran casi las ocho. La tienda de comestibles en la ciudad o ya estaba cerrada o estarían cerrando pronto, así que agarré las llaves y conduje por la calle. Patético lo feliz que estaba por escapar solo por un rato.

La tienda de comestibles no estaba cerrada, pero estaba prácticamente vacía, por lo que vagué por cada pasillo a pesar del hecho de que estaba ahí por una sola cosa. Estaba en medio de educarme sobre rasuradoras cuando escuché una voz detrás de mí.

—Las rasuradoras para chicas no sirven. Sería mejor que compraras esa rasuradora Gillette.

Salté.

—¡Oh! Pensé que era la única aquí —escupí sin convicción. El tipo se rio. Y luego me di cuenta que era una idiota—. No, no me refiero a que yo era la única en la tienda. Obviamente. No sé lo que quería decir. No importa.

—Está bien. ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar algo?

Dejando las rasuradoras en el estante, admití que solo había venido a comprar leche.

—Estás en el pasillo equivocado. —El empleado sonrió.

—Sí. —Miré a mi alrededor, algo incómoda ante el momento uno-a-uno que el empleado me estaba dando—. Gracias.

—Soy Ben. Puedo atenderte cuando estés lista.

—Bien. Gracias, Ben. —Se alejó, dejándome para examinar el resto de los pasillos en paz.

Cuando llegué al pasillo de panadería, llegué a la conclusión de que iba a hornearle a Edward algunas golosinas por conseguirme un trabajo. Era lo menos que podía hacer. El único problema era que no estaba segura qué le gustaba, así que pensé que podía hornear algunas barras de granola caseras como una broma privada.

Recogí todo lo que necesitaba y lo puse en la cinta transportadora. Ben, el empleado, pasó todo un poco más lento de lo necesario.

—¿Papel o plástico?

—Ninguno de los dos —dije, mirando a la nada.

—Um...

—Oh. Aquí. —Le empujé una bolsa de lino—. Sí. Mi mamá está muy involucrada en todo… eso.

—Eso es genial —mencionó mientras cargaba la bolsa con mis comestibles.

Pagué, dije adiós e ignoré la luz de gasolina en el carro porque, honestamente, tenía demasiada pereza para llenar el tanque.

Llegando al camino de entrada, noté un coche familiar estacionado junto a la acera. Y luego vi la forma de Edward de pie bajo la luz del porche hablando con Renée. Luchando para salir del coche, agarré la bolsa de lino con los comestibles y vacilante caminé hacia Edward.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vio, y me dolió mirarlo sin permitir que los míos se iluminaran también.

—Hola. Oh, a ver. Déjame ayudarte con esto —ofreció, buscando la bolsa.

Renée observó entre nosotros dos, y de repente estaba insegura sobre cómo actuar alrededor de él. Ella no sabía que había pasado tiempo con él algunas veces, y ciertamente no sabía que nos habíamos besado.

Por lo que resguardé la bolsa de comestibles como si mi vida dependiera de ello, porque al diablo si iba a dejar que Edward fuera caballeroso y darle a Renée algo sobre qué sospechar.

—Está bien. Ya la tengo —dije sin emoción, dándome cuenta de la forma en que su frente se arrugó con confusión—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Cierto. Um. —Edward robóticamente se giró y le dio a Renée una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo vine a ver cómo se estaban acomodando. Y parece que lo están haciendo muy bien. Así que…

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte. ¿No fue amable de su parte, Bella? —Renée arrastró las palabras. Y luego le dio palmaditas en el brazo. No. Prácticamente lo _acarició_.

—Sí. Fue muy amable de tu parte, Edward.

Sus ojos ardían en los míos, y quería apartar la mirada. Quería mirar a otro lado y no forzarlo a ser sometido a incómodas caricias en el brazo.

—Creo que me voy a ir ahora. —Edward comenzó a alejarse de nosotras, iba a mitad de camino del patio cuando se dio la vuelta—. ¿A menos que haya algo en lo que necesiten ayuda? Ya que estoy aquí. Puedo ayudarlas con cualquier cosa.

Edward quería quedarse. Estaba buscando alguna razón para quedarse. Y mordí el anzuelo.

Siempre mordería el anzuelo.

—Oh, está bien. Creo…

—¡En realidad! —hablé en voz alta, interrumpiendo a Renée—. Las hamacas.

Renée se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Las hamacas?

—Sí. Creo que no hice un buen trabajo al colocarlas el otro día. ¿Tal vez podrías echarles un vistazo?

—¡Definitivamente! —dijo Edward con mucho entusiasmo. Tuve que contener la risa—. Sí. Ya que estoy aquí —repitió, sonando menos entusiasmado esta vez.

—Voy a guardar los comestibles adentro y te veo acá atrás en un rato.

—Bien. Supongo que es una buena idea. —Renée sacudió la cabeza, probablemente confundida en cuanto a por qué su hija y arrendador iban a trabajar en las hamacas a esta hora de la noche—. Me voy a duchar y a dormir. Cierras con llave, ¿sí?

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y articuló _lo siento_ antes de caminar por el costado de la casa.

Como si alguna vez tuviera que disculparse conmigo.

* * *

 **Nos leemos mañana ;)**

 **xx**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo veinte**

—Lo siento por aparecer de repente —susurró Edward mientras caminaba hacia su sombría figura.

—No. Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso. —Volví a mirar hacia la casa, asegurándome que la luz del cuarto de Renée estuviera apagada—. Estoy bastante segura de que puedes pasar cada vez que lo desees, ¿cierto?

—Nah. Se supone que debo darte al menos veinticuatro horas de aviso antes de aparecer.

—¿No es eso requerido solo si vas a entrar? —Edward se rio bajo—. A la casa. Solo si vas a entrar a la casa. Está bien. Yo solo voy a… sí.

Edward me pellizcó la cadera y se centró en las dos hamacas colocadas en el único árbol en el patio.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí afuera deberíamos al menos pretender asegurarnos que estas están puestas correctamente. —Se giró hacia mí, dándome un golpecito en el brazo—. ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que sí.

—Vamos a empezar con la hamaca que tú colocaste. Estoy seguro que la mía está bien.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿No confías en mis habilidades para colocar una hamaca?

—Fuiste atacada por una estantería el otro día —dijo Edward sin expresión.

Empujando su hombro con el mío, dije:

—¿Y eso fue _mi_ culpa?

Se encogió de hombros.

»Fue tu idea que nos subiéramos a la cre…

—Credenza —complementó.

—Sé cómo se llama.

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y entrecerré los ojos en la oscuridad para verlo sonreír.

—Eres linda cuando estás enojada.

—No estoy enojada. —Hice un puchero. Estaba solo un poco molesta. No enojada.

—Vamos. Recuéstate conmigo. Eso va a animarte. —Edward tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia la hamaca que él había colocado.

Con algunas maniobras, por fin nos acostamos y acomodamos junto al otro. Fue bueno, y él estaba cálido y mi estómago me traicionó cuando comenzó a revolotear.

—Está muy oscuro aquí, ¿eh? —Sopló aire caliente en mi cara, haciéndome estremecer.

Apenas asentí en respuesta.

Metió mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

—Cuéntame todo lo que hiciste hoy.

—No hice mucho —admití—. Lo más emocionante que hice en todo el día fue ir a la tienda de comestibles, como ya sabes. ¿Siempre está tan muerto ahí?

—Cuando vas tan tarde en la noche, sí. —Los dedos de Edward se movieron distraídamente en mi hombro. No debería haberme afectado de la manera en que lo hizo. Mi cuerpo al instante se acercó al suyo.

—Fue un poco raro. Estaba parada en la tienda y un empleado llamado Ben me sorprendió y… —Edward se tensó por un momento—. ¿Qué?

—Probablemente no deberías hacer eso de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Ir a la tienda tan tarde —replicó, haciéndome reír—. Bella. Lo digo en serio. ¿Qué era tan importante, eh?

—La leche es importante. —En serio, ¿qué creía que iba a pasar?—. Tu turno. ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

Edward se movió, acercando mi cuerpo, haciendo que la hamaca se balanceara hacia atrás y adelante.

—Cena de domingo con mi familia y luego me vine directamente aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Tragué, agradecida de que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo en las sombras.

Su agarre en mi cintura se apretó.

—Sabes por qué.

—¿Sí?

—Deberías. —Edward bajó la cabeza, sus labios picoteando mi hombro—. ¿Crees que estaría bien si…? —murmuró en mi cuello—. Como que quiero besarte de nuevo.

—¿Como que quieres?

Podía sentir su sonrisa contra mi cuello.

—Te lo estoy preguntando esta vez.

—¿Me estás preguntando si puedes besarme? —Tragué saliva.

—Sí.

—No veo por qué no. Ya lo hiciste una vez. No tendría sentido si…

Edward inclinó mi barbilla y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos, solo besándonos, tocándonos y sonriendo.

—No estoy seguro de lo que me estás haciendo —susurró, alejándose. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre la piel de mi cadera y la cinturilla de mis vaqueros—. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en la tienda de campaña?

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

—Me tomó más control del que imaginé no… tomarte. Ahí mismo. —Edward tragó. Sonaba como si estuviera dolorido.

—¿Me… deseas?

—Cristo. Sí.

—Más o menos te deseo.

—¿Más o menos? —preguntó juguetonamente—. ¿Puedo… tocarte?

Asentí, bastante segura de lo que quería decir. Estaba siendo demasiado amable, y tímido, y solo tan _Edward_ por todo el asunto.

Acercó su mano libre entre nosotros, frotándome a través de los vaqueros.

Prácticamente me vine allí mismo.

—¿Quieres esto? Puedo sentir lo mojada que estás... aun a través de tus vaqueros —gruñó, y cerré los ojos.

—Lo quiero. Sí quiero esto.

—Desabrocha tus pantalones —instruyó—. Abre la cremallera. —Con manos frenéticas y una hamaca balanceándose ligeramente, hice lo que me pidió—. ¿Quieres que te toque, Bella?

—Dios, sí —me atraganté.

—¿Dónde?

Parpadeé. Luego agarré su mano y la metí en mis pantalones.

—Mierda. Estás caliente. Tan mojada... —Edward deslizó un dedo en mi interior, y me mordí el labio para no gimotear—. ¿Se siente bien?

—Sí.

Con los ojos cerrados, abrí la cremallera de sus vaqueros, alcanzando dentro de su bóxer para sacar su pene. Era tan bueno y tan duro y solo...

—Mieeeerda. Bella.

Deslizó otro dedo en mi interior mientras yo apreté un poco más fuerte su pene. Froté mi mano hacia abajo, luego hacia arriba, y sobre la cabeza de su pene y lo sentí gotear.

—Mmm —tarareé contra sus labios cuando me besó—. Edward, tú…

—Solo… sigue...

—Uh huh —jadeé, dándome cuenta que la hamaca se balanceaba mientras él embestía más duro, más rápido.

—¿Bella? Tienes que venirte —dijo con voz ronca.

Demandante.

Empujándome sobre el borde.

Y me vine. Justo antes de que él lo hiciera.

—¿Edward? —pregunté sin aliento. Tarareó en mi cuello en respuesta—. ¿Puedo tener tu número de teléfono?

Se apartó, dándome un beso rápido y una risa gutural.

—Puedes tener más que eso.

* * *

 **Bueno... las cosas subieron de tono demasiado rápido, jajaja.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo :)**

 **xx**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo veintiuno**

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Lluvia...

Me reí, moviendo la hamaca.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de la lluvia? Bueno, escogiste el lugar equivocado para vivir.

—No. —Me frotó el brazo, sin molestarle que mi cabello estuviera en su cara o en su boca mientras hablaba—. Está lloviendo. ¿No lo sientes?

Conteniendo la respiración, levanté la mirada al árbol encima de nosotros y esperé a sentir la ligera llovizna desparramarse/dispersarse por mis brazos y cara.

Edward suspiró.

Y miré fijamente su fuerte perfil.

—No tienes miedo de nada, ¿verdad? —dije más para mí. Porque lo sabía. No había forma de que algo pudiera detenerlo de hacer lo que él quería. Lo envidiaba por eso—. También podrías simplemente decirme.

—¿Cuál sería el punto? —se burló juguetonamente y cerró los ojos—. Entonces conocerías mi debilidad. Podrías destruirme.

—¿Y?

—¿Así que crees que Superman iba por ahí revelando su debilidad a la kriptonita? No.

—Le reveló su debilidad a Luisa Lane —señalé.

—Ella era una listilla. Lo descubrió por su cuenta, ¿no?

—No. Está bien... digamos que tu debilidad es la kriptonita y te horneo galletas. Sin conocerte a ti y a tu debilidad, agrego kriptonita a la receta. Entonces tú las comes y mueres.

—Guau. Eso es un poco mórbido para tiempo en la hamaca. ¿Por qué tengo que morir? —preguntó Edward perplejo.

—Tu muerte podría ser evitada si solamente me revelas tu debilidad, ¿sabes?

Él no lo estaba comprando.

Pero por alguna razón no podía dejarlo ir.

Edward me miró por un momento antes de cubrirme la cara con su mano.

—Eres muy extraña. Y parece que estás muy interesada en esto.

—No. —Me reí y empujé su mano—. Bien. Me rindo. Pero sabes que es lo justo. Te dije mi miedo.

—Me dijiste tu miedo que se-ve-bien-en-papel. ¿La rueda de la fortuna? _Por favor._

—Mi miedo es a las _alturas,_ no a la rueda de la fortuna. Ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿Y... que se-ve-bien-en-papel?

—Sí, como... está bien. Tengo miedo de las arañas; los payasos; a los helados de sabor banana. Todos esos son miedos legítimos, pero no son los que te mantienen despiertos en la noche, ¿sabes?

Mirándolo, admití que el miedo a los payados definitivamente mantenía a la gente despierta en la noche.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Edward movió un dedo y golpeó suavemente la piel sobre mi pecho—. Esos miedos. Los que hacen que tu corazón duela porque no puedes controlarlos.

Tragué, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas. Él no lo sabía. Obviamente no lo sabía. Pero la forma en que sus ojos ardieron en los míos casi se sintió como si lo hiciera; como si supiera que estaba ocultando algo. Edward buscó mis ojos y frunció el ceño cuando la lluvia comenzó a incrementarse.

—Tú —dijo Edward crípticamente.

—¿Yo qué?

—Tú como que me das miedo, Bella —admitió, finalmente cediendo.

—Pero... ¿qué? ¿ _Te doy miedo?_

Su mano sostuvo mi mejilla en su lugar y me besó.

—Eso no tiene sentido... —me callé en estado de shock cuando se lamió los labios.

—Tu miedo tampoco tiene sentido. Vamos... ¿la rueda de la fortuna? —bromeó Edward.

Y de repente, Edward me había dado el conocimiento y poder para destruirlo.

* * *

 **Gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews, nos leemos mañana :)**

 **xx**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo veintidós**

El final de la semana se estaba acercando rápidamente, como también el primero del mes. La renta iba a vencer y no estaba exactamente segura de cómo lo manejaría.

 _Oye, Edward. ¿Quieres ir a pasar el tiempo en la hamaca de nuevo? También, aquí está el cheque por la renta._

No. Eso era... estúpido. Tentador, pero estúpido.

Había empezado a trabajar el lunes con Esme, lo que estaba resultando no ser incómodo en absoluto. Ella era muy profesional y casi nunca hablaba de Edward... lo que significaba que lo mencionaba al menos tres veces al día, tratando de obtener algún tipo de reacción de mi parte. Esme no se daba cuenta que yo era la reina de las caras de póquer. Tenía que serlo.

La semana pasó lentamente y tenía que admitir, estaba decepcionada de que Edward no hubiera hecho ninguna aparición inesperada. Había llamado el martes a la noche para preguntar cómo había ido todo en el trabajo. La llamada solo duró cuatro minutos debido a Emma gritando en el fondo, pero esos cuatro minutos fueron suficientes para controlarme hasta que lo viera de nuevo.

— _El trabajo es una locura, pero me gustaría verte pronto._

También me gustaría verlo. Así que, a pesar de la voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que no me involucrara demasiado, le horneé algunos dulces como una excusa para detenerme en Newtons's el jueves.

Porque nada decía gracias como las barras de sésamo sin gluten.

—Hola. Estoy buscando a Edward Cullen —le dije a la mujer parada detrás del mostrador de atención al cliente.

—¿Quién eres? —Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de no lucir molesta.

—Bella Swan. En realidad él no sabía que me detendría… um… yo solo…

—Un segundo —dijo antes de alejarse.

Unos minutos después, Edward caminó hacia el frente de la tienda, la chica de atención al cliente detrás de él.

—Qué casualidad verte aquí. —Edward sonrió—. Pensé que estabas trabajando hoy. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia las puertas corredizas y salimos a la calle.

—Lo estoy. Tengo una hora para almorzar —le dije, ignorando la mirada fulminante de la empleada mientras nos alejábamos. En su lugar, empujé el contenedor de las barras de sésamo que había horneado anoche a sus manos—. Aquí.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Edward, abriendo el contenedor.

—Barras caseras de… miel y semillas de sésamo… y otras cosas. —La peor descripción de la historia—. Son realmente buenas. —Ah, eso era mejor.

Edward se frotó la ceja, aturdiéndome momentáneamente con el movimiento de sus dedos.

Ya sabes, los dedos que habían estado dentro de mí hacía cuatro largos días.

—¿Hay alguna razón detrás de este gesto amable?

—Solo decir gracias por conseguirme el trabajo. —Y por el tiempo en la hamaca. Pero eso iba implícito.

—No te conseguí el trabajo —respondió mientras partía un pedazo de la barra de sésamo y se lo metía en la boca—. Eso lo hiciste tú.

—No, no. Sé que me recomendaste.

Edward me miró y, con la boca llena, preguntó:

—¿Esperas que me coma esto después de toda esa tontería de kriptonita horneada en galletas?

—Ya te has comido la mitad del contenedor. —Me reí y apunté a las semillas de sésamo que estaban pegadas en la comisura de su boca.

—Supongo que ya admití que la kriptonita no era mi debilidad. —Luchó para ponerle la tapa de nuevo—. Solo lindas morenas que hornean barras de sésamo.

—Sí… —Me callé, tratando y fallando en no dejar que mis mejillas ardieran—. Es una receta sin gluten.

—Bien, bien. Ese problemático gluten. —Fingió molestia y suspiró—. Están realmente buenas. Gracias por el almuerzo.

—Eso no es todo lo que te traje —hablé mientras sacaba la cartera—. La renta se vence mañana, ¿verdad? ¿El viernes?

Su cara decayó.

—Oh. Sobre eso… sí. No te preocupes. Solo dámelo el mes próximo o… algo.

—Pero mañana es primero.

—Ni siquiera han vivido ahí por un mes. Así que, no te preocupes por eso. —La sonrisa de Edward era fácil, pero algo era… raro.

Si alguien más alquilara la casa, él aceptaría, y _esperaría_ , el dinero de la renta. Sin duda. ¿Estaba rechazando el dinero debido… debido a lo que pasó la noche del domingo? ¿Algún tipo de… compensación?

—Deja de ser raro y solo toma el dinero.

—No estoy siendo raro, ¿de acuerdo? Tu mamá me pidió si consideraría esperar para cobrar la renta. Dije que sí. Así que, no te preocupes por eso.

¿Renée hizo _qué?_

Y más importante, ¿por qué demonios estaba tan sorprendida?

Miré hacia el pavimento.

—¿Cuándo habló contigo?

—La noche en que tú y yo… —Se detuvo—. La noche del domingo, cuando me detuve en tu casa. Fue mientras estabas en la tienda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, patéticamente pregunté:

—¿Cómo… cómo pudiste acceder a eso?

—Bella. Está bien. Sé que ustedes acaban de mudarse aquí y… ella dijo que recién comenzaba a trabajar en el vivero. —Y después se encogió de hombros—. No me importa ayudar.

No podía dejar que Renée se aprovechara de él. Ella lo había hecho antes, pidiendo indulgencia; buscando limosnas.

Me sentía enferma.

—¿Edward? —Mi tono era suave.

—¿Qué? —Sonaba un poco irritado—. No necesito el dinero. Solo déjame ayudar, ¿está bien? —Los ojos de Edward se suavizaron y llevó una mano a mi nuca—. Necesito regresar a trabajar. Gracias por las golosinas. Fue dulce de tu parte.

—Sí.

—¿Bella? En serio, no te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? De verdad.

No dormí nada esa noche.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ya estamos a nada de los nuevos capítulos ;)**

 **xx**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintitrés**

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Bella?

Renée encendió las luces.

—Contéstame.

—¿Por qué estás sentada en la oscuridad? —Me miró fijamente, esperando, asumiendo que ella tenía el derecho de recibir una respuesta primero.

Me temblaban las manos mientras le decía con calma:

—Le pediste que no cobrara la renta.

Su cara se relajó.

—Oh.

—Tenemos dinero.

—Pero ambas acabamos de empezar a trabajar esta semana. —Renée lentamente dio un paso al costado, como si fuera a atacarla—. Edward es agradable y sabía que no le importaría ayudar.

—Quieres decir que sabías que podías aprovecharte de él —espeté con disgusto—. Quieres decir que te diste cuenta de la forma en que me miraba.

Renée apenas se movió, pero podía ver sus ojos bailando.

Porque le encantaba esto. Ella vivía para las ocasiones en que yo era lo suficientemente valiente para gritarle y le encantaba ver mis manos temblar.

—Simplemente no puedes dejarme tener una cosa, ¿verdad? —Mi voz todavía era calma, lo único que parecía ser capaz de controlar.

—¿De qué estás _hablando_?

—Estoy _hablando_ de… todo. ¿Estás celosa de mí? ¿Quieres verme fracasar? ¿Me odias tanto que tú…?

—No te odio, Bella. Eres mi hija.

Y después ella sonrió, no… _sonrió con suficiencia._ Era su forma de reclamar posesión. Una y otra vez.

—Eso no significa absolutamente _nada._ ¿Te das cuenta?

—Oh, ¿no lo hace? —Su tono era brusco y me puse de pie así estábamos a la misma altura—. Podría haberte abortado, pero no lo hice. Estoy segura que eso significa algo.

No había indicio de alcohol en su aliento, ni reducción de sus pupilas.

Esta era simplemente Renée.

Amargada y cansada y depresiva y patética.

Y malvada.

—¿No me abortaste? —me reí sin humor—. Lo único que significa es que no tenías suficiente dinero o no poseías una percha de alambre.

Escuché a su mano atravesar el aire antes de sentir el intenso escozor en mi mejilla.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

De nuevo. Siempre se trataba de ella.

* * *

 **Ouch :(**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos mañana :)**

 **xx**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo veinticuatro**

—Mi mamá dijo que te reportaste enferma —dijo Edward con duda, levantando una bolsa de papel—. ¿Sopa?

Solo lo dejé entrar porque Renée no estaba en casa. Y porque quería sopa. Y para ver su sonrisa con arrugas en los ojos.

Después de la bofetada, Renée dejó la casa y no había vuelto desde entonces.

No podía decidir si era algo bueno o no.

Y no podía permitir que me importara.

Esa no era la primera vez que Renée me había abofeteado, pero tampoco era un hecho frecuente. Solo había pasado un puñado de veces, cuando era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarla. Lo que tampoco era un hecho frecuente.

—Sin sonar grosero, te ves bastante horrible, Bella —comentó Edward—. Ve a acostarte. Conseguiré un bol y algunas galletas.

Mi cuerpo se acurrucó en una bola debajo del edredón de mi cama. Unos minutos después, escuché los pies de Edward haciendo ruido contra la alfombra, después el tintineo del bol siendo puesto en mi tocador.

La habitación estuvo en silencio por un momento demasiado largo y me giré para ver lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Eras linda —dijo en voz baja, mirando un portarretrato en el tocador—. ¿Ese es tu papá? ¿El que vive en Port Angeles?

—Si. Ese sería el único.

Edward me lanzó una mirada juguetona mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, fingiendo no inspeccionar el resto de mi habitación.

Me froté los ojos, deseando haber dormido. Podría haber dormido.

El insomnio era una maldición horrible.

También estaba preocupada por mi madre.

—Te ves cansada. ¿Has dormido algo?

—No. No puedo dormir.

—¿Has estado vomitando? ¿Tenido fiebre?

—No. No.

Edward se miró las manos y sonrió por un momento.

—Solo me extrañaste. ¿Es eso?

—Edward —dije con seriedad—. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Me concentré en su nuez de Adán cuando tragó y dijo:

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Si Renée te pide que no cobres la renta de nuevo? No la escuches.

Edward me contempló en silencio por un momento. Tal vez mirando a los círculos violetas bajo mis ojos, o tal vez finalmente notando la tenue hinchazón roja de mi mejilla derecha.

Sin responderme, se acostó en la cama, acercó mi cuerpo hacia él, y levantó la cobija para ponerla sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Sé que no es mi lugar… —susurró en la cueva.

—Tienes razón. No lo es.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Negué con la cabeza y él suspiró—. ¿Estás bien? —susurró contra mi mejilla. Mi mejilla derecha.

—Estoy bien. ¿Solo por favor? Sin limosnas. Por favor.

Edward murmuró su acuerdo y me dijo que cerrara los ojos; que durmiera; que él estaba ahí.

Así que lo hice.

Y él lo hizo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews :)**

 **xx**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es de Iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo traducido y beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo:** **w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo veinticinco**

Las sombras se proyectaban en las paredes desnudas y blanquecinas mientras adormilada me sentaba contra la cabecera. Me froté los ojos, y cuando mis brazos cayeron, sentí un pedazo de papel rozarse contra mi mano.

 _Desafortunadamente, tuve que volver al trabajo. No quería despertarte. Aquí está mi dirección por si quieres ir más tarde. Salgo a las ocho._

Sonriendo, ignoré la ligera tensión en mi mejilla derecha y doblé el pedazo de papel y lo oculté en mi cajón de ropa interior.

Después de buscar por la casa cualquier signo de que Renée había estado, me serví un vaso de su vino tinto y me preparé un baño. Bebí el vino y disfruté del silencio, deseando que siempre estuviera así de tranquilo por aquí.

El dulce rostro de Edward entró en mi mente y no tuve la fuerza de voluntad para alejarlo, esta vez, no. Él me había traído sopa y me había abrazado mientras dormía. Me había sacado el cabello de la cara y había frotado círculos en mi espalda baja. Era más de lo que cualquiera alguna vez había hecho por mí antes, y no había duda en mi mente de que él era demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

Risas bajas se filtraron bajo la puerta del baño y me congelé debajo de las burbujas y el agua tibia. Mirando fijamente el picaporte, me estiré por la toalla y la envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo, dejando el agua jabonosa en la bañera.

El aire frío golpeó mi cuerpo y maldije en voz baja. Casi había llegado a mi habitación antes de que escuchara la voz de Renée detrás de mí.

—Esta es mi hija, Bella.

Renée estaba en el pasillo con un hombre desconocido. Y yo me quedé ahí en mi toalla.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bella. Soy Phil —dijo él, luciendo tan incómodo como yo me sentía.

—He escuchado de ti, Phil —admití crípticamente porque no tenía ganas de jugar este juego—. Necesito vestirme. —Mi voz era tan filosa como la mirada que le lancé a Renée.

Ella tuvo la audacia de lucir confundida antes de reírse incómodamente.

—Phil, ¿por qué no esperas en la sala? Necesito hablar con mi hija.

 _Mi hija._

 _Esta es mi hija, Bella._

Me estremecí cuando ella entró a mi habitación.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ese es Phil —explicó.

—Sí. Lo deduje cuando se presentó.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Renée, apuntando al bol de sopa en mi tocador.

—La llaman sopa. —Mis palabras fueron deliberadamente lentas e internamente me reí de su ceño fruncido—. Es lo que las personas comen cuando no se sienten bien.

—Isabella. ¿Debemos actuar de esta forma hacia la otra?

Ladeando la cabeza, fingí confusión.

—¿Actuar de qué forma, madre?

—¡Deja de hacer eso! Para con la actitud —espetó—. Sobre nuestro desacuerdo de anoche...

—¿Desacuerdo? Oh, ¿te refieres a cuando te pregunté por la renta y me abofeteaste?

Los ojos de Renée se endurecieron.

—Me estabas faltando al respeto.

—¿No crees que también merezco un poco de respeto? —casi chillé, tratando de calmarme. No necesitaba darle un espectáculo. Eso es lo que ella quería, de todos modos—. Es de mal gusto e inaceptable pedirle al arrendador que no cobre la renta.

Como un niño caprichoso, Renée se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien.

El rostro de Edward estaba ahí de nuevo, y eso me dio un poco más de confianza cuando dije:

—Y la próxima vez que me pongas las manos encima, no esperes que me contenga. Eso también es inaceptable.

Ira destelló en sus ojos mientras con calma decía:

—Lamento que te sientas de esa forma.

Noté que ella en realidad no se disculpó, sino que solo disculpó que me sintiera de una cierta forma. Ella era buena para guardarse sus disculpas para sí misma.

—Sal de mi habitación y ve a entretener a tu invitado.

Con un resoplido, Renée salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Phil estaba siendo engañado por la actuación de Renée, pero estaba feliz de que la mantuviera ocupada.

Rebuscando en mis cajones, agarré la nota de Edward junto con mi chequera.

Ya le debía a él mucho, pero comenzaría con el dinero de la renta.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, pero sobre todo por su paciencia, llegamos al capítulo 25 y si quieren saber cómo estará la dinámica de ahora en adelante, no duden en unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook ;)**

 **xx**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

El camino hacia el apartamento de Edward era de menos de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, asumía que ese era el caso para varios lugares en este pueblo.

Me estacioné, tomé el bolso que difícilmente usaba, y contuve el aliento mientras caminaba hacia su puerta. La abrió antes de que tuviera oportunidad de tocar.

—Así que, no estoy segura si la ley está en contra de los inquilinos visitando el apartamento de su arrendador. ¿Debería darte una notificación veinticuatro horas antes? O…

Edward sonrió antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—Hm. No estoy seguro. Por qué no pretendemos ser Edward y Bella por ahora. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos por todo ese embrollo.

Suspiré. Por supuesto. Así de fácil me rendía.

Edward abrió más la puerta y entré a su pequeño apartamento.

—Te tomó demasiado —murmuró mientras pasaba a su lado.

Mirando hacia mi inexistente reloj, me reí.

—Apenas son pasadas las ocho.

—¿Comiste?

—No.

—¿Te gustaría algo de beber? —preguntó. Qué anfitrión tan cortés—. Creo que tengo vino. O… ¿tequila? —Me guiñó el ojo y sí. Casi me desmayo.

—El vino está bien —dije con un pequeño asentimiento—. ¡Oh! Antes de que lo olvide. Toma. —Abrí mi cartera y le tendí un cheque.

—Um…

—No. Nada de "um". Tómalo. Por favor.

Edward, dubitativo, tomó el cheque, lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Te ves mejor.

Tomé la copa de vino que me sirvió y asentí.

—Sí. Creo que solo necesitaba dormir.

—Sí. Te veías exhausta… —Dejó de hablar, mirando mis labios mientras bebía el vino.

El rubor llenó mis mejillas.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Estuvo bien. Llegué tarde porque me quedé dormido contigo.

—Oh… —me reí—. Lo siento.

—No lo hagas.

—De acuerdo —tragué—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que sea.

—¿Por qué no te mudaste a la casa de tu tía? Este lugar obviamente es más pequeño…

Edward rio, abriendo su botella de Blue Moon.

—No lo sé. Parecía un fastidio la mudanza.

—Oh —murmuré, mirándolo tomar de su cerveza.

—Y… —suspiró—. No necesito un lugar grande. No necesito muchas cosas. Esto funciona para mí.

—Ya veo.

Miró su botella de cerveza.

—¿Oye, Bella?

—¿Sí?

—Solo quería preguntar… ¿estás bien? —El tono de Edward era serio y su mirada estaba llena de preocupación.

—Sí. Estoy bien.

Él sabía que estaba mintiendo, y su expresión contenía todo eso.

Y me odiaba a mí misma.

—Probablemente debería irme después de esto… —admití.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio por un rato.

—¿Sería demasiado raro si te pido que te quedes? Tengo una habitación extra.

Suspiré. Por supuesto. Así de fácil me rendía.

* * *

 **Feliz día de capítulo nuevo, jajaja.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y gracias a todas las chicas que estuvieron dejando sus reviews, fueron pocos claro pero este hecho no me sorprendió, ni me extrañó (considerando que eran capítulos que ya había leído), sin embargo, me gustaría que a partir de ahora se animaran a dejarnos un review con su opinión, teorías o un gracias :)**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto ;)**

 **xx**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

—¿Pensé que tenías una habitación extra? —pregunté a manera de conversación mientras Edward me daba un tour de su hogar.

Estaba ordenado y limpio. Intrigante. Escaso. Sin complicaciones.

Justo como él.

Sus labios se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

—Dije que tenía una habitación extra, sí. Solo que no tengo una cama extra.

Pretendí que no estaba afectada por este pequeño pedazo de información dado que ya había aceptado pasar la noche aquí. ¿A quién se supone que desafiaría?

—Bueno. Eso fue astuto —dije en voz baja mientras mi pulso se aceleraba.

Edward se enfocó en mí, con algo pasando por sus ojos. Algo que no podía descifrar. No era lujuria, no. Había visto eso antes, y esto no podía ser lujuria.

Tenía el presentimiento de que la lujuria no era algo con lo que Edward estuviera familiarizado.

De repente, Renée ocupó mis pensamientos y rápidamente me pregunté si ella estaría en casa esta noche. Si Phil estaría ahí para distraerla. Si estaría preocupada si no regresaba a casa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Edward, robando mi atención de nuevo—. ¿Una película?

Negué con la cabeza a pesar de que su espalda estaba frente a mí.

—No.

Siguiéndolo hasta la última puerta al final del corredor, pausó.

—Y esta es mi habitación. —Su mano se congeló en la manija.

—Estoy aquí con todo el suspenso. Hazlo —bromeé, tomando de mi vino.

—No es nada loco —dijo con un suspiro—. Solo una cama, un buró y libros.

—¿Tu hermana decoró tu hogar?

—¿Alice?

Reí.

—Ella.

Edward llevó el largo cuello de la botella a sus labios, vaciando su contenido.

Lo miré. Esperé.

—No —dijo finalmente—. Se ofreció. Me negué.

Caminó hacia su cama, recargándose contra el borde.

—Me gusta tu apartamento —admití, caminando hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Sí? Tú me gustas.

Mi rubor causó que él riera.

—Ya habías dicho eso.

—¿Lo hice? —Fingió ignorancia. Era lindo en él—. Quizás fue otro chico con el que has estado hablando.

Sus palabras me agarraron desprevenida y fruncí el ceño hacia mi copa.

—Eso es difícil ya que desde que me mudé aquí difícilmente he hablado con alguien.

—¿Solo yo?

—Solo tú.

Edward dejó su botella vacía en el piso de madera antes de acostarse en la cama, dejando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Me alegra que vinieras. Estaba preocupado por ti —susurró muy bajo, como si fuera un secreto entre los dos.

Dejando mi copa en el piso junto a la botella, salté hacia la cama para acostarme junto a él.

Sin tocarnos.

—¿Preocupado? —pregunté, mis brazos a los costados.

—Sí.

Edward se giró hacia su costado, pero mantuve mi espalda contra el colchón; mi atención centrada en el inmóvil ventilador de techo.

Su mirada me quemaba y me tomó todo lo que tenía no mirarlo.

—Si te dijera que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿me creerías?

Mis ojos me traicionaron y lo miré con cierto cariño.

—Sí.

Él se enfocó en mi expresión y respiró un cálido aire en mi rostro.

—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Black´s mañana? Es el cumpleaños de Emmett.

—Supongo que puedo liberar mi agenda.

Edward rodó los ojos antes de sonreír.

—¿Solo por mí?

Tarareé en respuesta.

 _Lo que sea por ti._

* * *

 **Mucha gracias a todas por seguir al pendiente y apoyando esta historia :)**

 **También gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **kaja0507, Brenda Cullenn, soledadcullen, Cintia, Gibelu, becky grandchester, Adriu, MoN cArTeR, freedom2604, helenagonzalez26-athos, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, fea A, EmmaBe, leah de call, Lady Grigori, glow0718, somas, Gabs Frape, carolaaproboste.v, Sarai GN y el Guest :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto con un nuevo capítulo, recuerden que las actualizaciones serán los martes, jueves y sábados ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Edward se sentó en medio de su cama luciendo despeinado y cómodo y simplemente genial.

Bebió su quinta cerveza y estaba agradecida por mi segunda copa de shiraz. No es que lo necesitara para sentirme cómoda a su alrededor. Nuestra conversación usualmente fluía con facilidad sin la ayuda de los intoxicantes.

El alcohol parecía aumentar la electricidad que fluía entre nosotros. Estábamos vibrantes. Me sentía mareada.

—Tu mamá es linda —dije decididamente—. Bueno. Toda tu familia entera es linda.

Edward bufó.

—¿Alice ha estado por la oficina últimamente?

Lo miré.

—No. No la he visto desde ese día en el almacén.

Asintió una vez sin otras palabras que acompañaran su mueca. Me acomodé para acostarme sobre mi estómago.

—Eso fue bastante impresionante. Pensé que derramarías más vino que eso —bromeó Edward y se pasó un dedo por los labios—. Dime. Les dijiste a mis padres que actualmente no estabas yendo a la escuela.

Apreté los labios.

—¿Y qué esperas que te diga?

—Eres insolente cuando bebes. Me agrada.

—Te gustan muchas cosas de mí —murmuré y miré como sus ojos se detenían en mi boca.

Su atención volvió.

—¿La escuela no era para ti?

—Estaba bien. —Me senté, cruzando las piernas, nuestras rodillas tocándose.

—¿Dónde fuiste?

—Al Colorado State —solté antes de que pudiera imaginar algo más.

Mentir era fácil.

La verdad, resultó, era más fácil.

Edward lo pensó por un momento, pasando los dedos por el vino que había derramado en sus sábanas blancas de algodón.

—¿Fort Collins? —Asentí, midiendo su expresión facial—. Colorado es lindo —murmuró—. ¿Portland?

—A Renée le gusta… viajar. Demasiado —dije patéticamente.

Esperando que no indagara.

Esperando que a él no le importara nada relacionado con mi vida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Con tu vida. Dejó esa parte fuera.

Podía llenar los espacios.

—Lo que sea —admití.

Lo que sea sonaba mejor que lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Lo cuál era nada.

 _Nada._

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Tu mamá es diferente.

Bufé ante su elección de palabras.

—Ahora solo estás siendo amable.

—Tú eres diferente también —dijo con más suavidad esta vez. Sus dedos pasaron por mis rodillas—. Déjame conseguirte algo para dormir. —Edward dejó la cama, desapareciendo en su clóset antes de regresar con un bóxer y una camiseta blanca—. Espero que esto esté bien.

—Está más que bien.

—Dejaré que te cambies.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras me cambiaba con rapidez. Mi ropa se quedó en una pila en el piso de madera. Él regresó unos minutos después, usando un bóxer y la misma camiseta que ya había estado usando.

—¿Estás cansada?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Podría dormir.

Edward apagó la luz, se quitó la camiseta y se movió bajo la sábana conmigo.

—No quiero dormir aún… —Las palabras de Edward se perdieron en la oscuridad—. Háblame.

Suspiré, tratando de ignorar la calidez de su cuerpo.

—¿De qué?

Su voz cayó.

—¿Esto es raro para ti?

—¿Qué?

—Nosotros.

Mi sonrisa no pudo ser contenida.

—No.

Él se movió más cerca de mí y podía escucharlo sonreír también.

—¿Puedo admitir algo?

—Seguro.

—Esto no tiene sentido, pero estaba algo celoso cuando mencionaste a Ben la semana pasada.

—¿Lo conoces? —Miré como su mandíbula se tensaba y relajaba mientras me explicaba que todos conocían a todos en este pueblo—. Yo no.

La rodilla de Edward tocó la mía.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un novio serio?

—No en realidad —admití—. He salido pero nada serio. Nada intoxicante o que me consuma.

Él pareció entender lo que fallé en verbalizar.

 _No como esto._

—Yo tuve una novia seria —comenzó, manteniendo una mano en mi cadera; siempre conectados—. Ella era linda; por fuera. Era una coqueta. Nunca actuó en eso, pero yo lo sabía.

—¿Cómo podía hacer eso estando contigo? —Estaba casi enojada. No tenía sentido para mí cómo alguien no podía estar satisfecha solo con él.

La risa de Edward fue profunda y genuina.

—Trabajo en la mañana.

—Yo no —bostecé.

—Lo sé. —Apretó mi cadera—. ¿Bella?

—¿Edward?

—Me alegra que te quedaras.

Sus palabras me atravesaron por completo mientras pensaba en la inquietud de Renée y su necesidad por cambiar cuando se aburría.

—A mí también. —Había miedo en mis palabras.

Edward me acercó más, dejando que mi cabeza descansara contra su pecho y sentí mi aprehensión desaparecer, incluso aunque solo fuera por la noche.

* * *

 **Son muy lindos :3**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Roxy Sanchez, Paola Lightwood, fea A, Brenda Cullenn, soledadcullen, MoN cArTeR, freedom2604, jupy, caresgar26, helenagonzalez26-athos, Srher Evans, Gabriela Cullen, Tahirizhita grey pattz, carolaaproboste . v, somas, bellaliz, kaja0507, LicetSalvatore, loverobert13, patymdn, sweetsorrow16lov, tulgarita, Leah De Call, glow0718 y becky grandchester.**

 **Las invito a que se animen a dejar su rr, me encanta leer sus opiniones y teorías :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

La noche pasó y yo entraba y salía del sueño con Edward siempre tocándome, de alguna manera él lo necesitaba mucho más que yo.

Sus pies y piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías.

Su duro y tonificado cuerpo presionado contra mi espalda.

Asumí que estaba durmiendo cuando murmuró "quédate" contra mi cuello, usando su barba para crear escalofríos por mi piel. Él asumió que yo también estaba durmiendo.

Cuando finalmente desperté, el reloj en su buró marcaba las nueve de la mañana y él ya no estaba acostado junto a mí. Mis oídos se esforzaron y enfocaron en la caída del agua contra la porcelana y el azulejo hasta que fui arrullada de nuevo.

Un par de labios en mi sien y una mano en mi cabello me forzaron a despertar. Era demasiado tentador como para mantener los ojos cerrados, así que, en su lugar, le ofrecí una somnolienta sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar pronto. —La voz de Edward era baja, rota, casi como si estuviera tentado a quedarse.

—De acuerdo —murmuré, deseando haber traído un cepillo de dientes.

¿Por qué no traje un cepillo de dientes?

Porque no planeaba quedarme, por eso. Y luego me di cuenta, demasiado tarde, que era una mentira. Por supuesto que vine aquí con la intención de quedarme, dependía de él si resultaba de la manera en la que yo quería que lo hiciera.

—Puedes quedarte.

Me estremecí ante la palabra que usaba con tanta persistencia.

—Debería irme. Estoy segura de que Renée necesitará el auto en algún momento del día.

El rostro de Edward estaba calmado mientras asentía.

—¿Café? No me voy hasta dentro de veinte minutos.

Siguiéndolo hacia la cocina, me quedé mirando cómo sus jeans colgaban de su respingón trasero y me di cuenta de que aún estaba usando su ropa.

—Debería… cambiarme.

Edward miró hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No lo hagas.

El aroma del café recién hecho me relajó casi de manera instantánea. Edward me tendió una taza de Starbucks antes de tomar la suya.

—¿Mickey Mouse? —Mis bufidos se transformaron en risas.

—¿Lo ves? La taza hace maravillas. Nunca falla en hacer reír a la gente.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes una taza para café de Mickey Mouse?

—Puedes. —Rodé los ojos y empujé su hombro. Él sonrió mientras llenaba nuestras tazas—. Mis padres son raros. ¿Debo explicarlo?

—Sí.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y me dijo cómo sus padres le dieron a él, Alice y Emmett tazas de personajes de Disney cada Navidad.

—No hay una razón en específico. Es solo… no lo sé. Ahora es como una tradición.

—Así que… tú tienes a Mickey Mouse.

—Sí. Alice tiene a Daisy la Patita, Jasper tiene a Donald, y Emmett...

—¿Goofy?

—Exactamente. —Edward rio, con todo y las arruguitas en los ojos—. Y...

—Y… —dejé incompleta la frase.

No era incómodo. Desde el primer día en que lo había conocido, no me había sentido incómoda ni una sola vez.

Aun así mi pierna comenzó a saltar.

—La fiesta de Emmett es esta noche.

—¡Sí! —dije un poco demasiado fuerte—. Quiero decir, sí. Eso será emocionante.

El rostro de Edward cayó y me miró. A los ojos. En mis ojos.

—¿No irás esta noche?

—No. Quiero decir, sí. Lo haré.

—No puedes quedarme mal ahora que me has dado esperanzas y todo eso.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —bufé—. Eres algo así como un asno. Espero que sepas eso.

—¿Yo? —Entrecerró los ojos—. Me niego a creer eso.

—No es algo malo. Probablemente sea algo bueno.

—¿Probablemente?

Y luego estábamos de vuelta.

—De acuerdo. Es definitivamente algo bueno. ¿Eso te hace feliz?

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó juguetonamente. Pero sus palabras me tomaron con la guardia baja—. Quizás solo estás diciéndome que ser un asno es algo bueno pero me estás preparando para el fracaso.

—No lo haría —tartamudeé—. No haría eso.

Edward notó mi duda antes de quitar sus dedos de mi muñeca.

—Bueno. De alguna manera jugaste conmigo para que te dijera mi debilidad. No puedo esperar para ver qué más tienes bajo la manga.

Guiñó el ojo. Obviamente estaba bromeando.

Pero alejé mi silla y le dije que era hora de irnos.

* * *

 **¿Creen que Bella si vaya a la fiesta?**

 **Gracias por dejar su review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Roxy Sanchez, Fernanda A, EmmaBe, helenagonzalez26-athos, freedom2604, loverobert13 (tiene 77 capítulos), Leah De Call, floriponcio, becky grandchester, Brenda Cullenn, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, carolaaproboste.v, glow0718, tulgarita, adyperales y patymdn.**

 **No se olviden de dejar el suyo y nos leemos la próxima :D**

 **xx**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

Llegando a la entrada, noté que la casa parecía tranquila; en paz.

Pero sabía que ese no sería el caso una vez que abriera la puerta. Cerré el cerrojo tras de mí y cautelosamente, en silencio, caminé por el vestíbulo principal.

Renée no parecía estar a la vista, y la casa estaba en silencio. Demasiado silencio.

Sentí un alivio momentáneo mientras me convencía de que probablemente había pasado la noche en casa de Phil. O eso era lo que podía asumir. No me había hablado demasiado acerca de su relación con él y yo no quería husmear.

Arrastré los pies contra la alfombra, llenando el silencio, mientras caminaba de la sala de estar a la cocina. Abriendo la alacena, saqué uno de nuestros vasos que no hacía juego con ninguno y lo llené con agua del grifo.

Me quedé de pie frente al fregadero, mirando hacia el jardín trasero y tragando el agua, dejando volar mis pensamientos. Estaba estresada por nada, esperando una pelea con Renée. En su lugar, fui recibida por una casa vacía y palmas sudorosas.

Cada paso que tomé hacia el segundo piso fue más lento de lo necesario. Saqué mi teléfono para asegurarme de que no tuviera una llamada o mensaje perdido.

Nada.

Dudé en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Renée, pero ignoré cualquier sentimiento extraño mientras caminaba hacia mi propia habitación.

Edward no había mencionado una hora para la fiesta de Emmett. Todo lo que sabía era el lugar. Conociéndolo, llegaría de sorpresa, así que decidí darme una ducha temprana.

Tomé una toalla del clóset de ropa limpia y entré al baño, dejando la puerta abierta mientras notaba que uno de los cajones se había quedado abierto. Lo cerré con mi cadera y abrí el gabinete del espejo para tomar mi cepillo de dientes.

Mientras lo cerraba, el rostro sonriente de Renée apareció detrás de mí en el espejo.

Chillé, dejando caer el cepillo en el lavabo.

—Hola, bebé.

—¡Santa mierda! —grité, tratando de calmarme—. ¿Qué demonios?

—No pretendía asustarte —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Bueno, lo hiciste! Eso fue aterrador —murmuré y tomé el cepillo de dientes del lavabo—. No pensé que estuvieras en casa.

—¿Dónde más estaría? Tú tenías el auto y te fuiste a hacer lo que sea que hagas. —Renée sonrió y cerró la tapa de la taza del baño para poder sentarse—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Pretendí enfocarme en no ponerle demasiado dentífrico al cepillo.

—Hm. Con amigos —dije vagamente—. Oye. Phil es lindo.

Distracción. Ella mordió el anzuelo.

—¿Crees?

—Sí —asentí con rapidez, metiéndome el cepillo a la boca para que no pudiera preguntarme algo más acerca de mi ubicación.

Renée parecía deslumbrada.

—Él es un poco diferente.

Me encogí de hombros, aún cepillando, porque no sabía qué demonios significaba "diferente" para ella.

—Entonces. ¿Estuviste con Edward? —preguntó de repente, arqueando una ceja. Señalé hacia el cepillo y dejé salir un sonido extraño—. ¿Eso es sabio?

Escupí en el lavabo y traté al máximo no mirarla mal.

¿Era sabio?

No.

¿Me importaba?

No.

—¿Fue sabio rentar una casa que nos matará con los pagos? —contrataqué antes de enjuagarme la boca.

—Bella. Necesitas superar eso —dijo con un bufido—. No estoy segura que salir con el arrendador sea una buena idea.

—¿Pero es una buena decisión pedirle que no nos cobre la renta? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de pedirle una cosa así? Hay mucha gente que está luchando allá fuera, ¿por qué tú recibes algo de caridad?

Renée cruzó los brazos, ya claramente aburrida con el tema de esta conversación.

—No pensé que correría a decírtelo.

—¡No lo hizo! Traté de pagarle la renta y él se negó, diciendo que tú le habías pedido no hacerlo. ¿Imaginas cómo me sentí?

—Ni siquiera pensé en eso.

Nunca lo haces, quise decir.

Hice un ruido con el pie.

—Mira. Quiero hacer amigos aquí. Quiero… tomar clases.

Quería ser normal.

Renée entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué te detiene?

Bueno, esa era una pregunta estúpida.

—No quiero hacer ningún plan si… —Me mordí el labio. ¿Cómo decir esto de forma delicada y sin lastimarla? Me imaginaba que "estoy preocupada por tu holgazán trasero" no iría muy bien.

Renée se puso de pie y dijo:

—Estoy feliz, Bella.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy… feliz. Aquí. Ya amo el vivero y Phil es lindo.

—Así que…

—No te preocupes —sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

Honestamente, no estaba segura de qué decir. Así que me quede ahí, apenas parpadeando, y viéndola salir del baño.

Porque Renée nunca se adaptaba así de bien, tan pronto, a un nuevo lugar.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Quería pellizcarme por ser tan pesimista.

En su lugar, ignoré el irritante sentimiento en la boca del estómago y me centré en alistarme para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett.

* * *

 **Esto huele a drama :S**

 **Gracias por dejar su review:**

 **freedom2604, eliananayara, Brenda Cullenn,kaja0507, eliananayara, tahi, jupy, Paola Lightwood, carolaaproboste.v, caresgar26, bellaliz, becky grandchester, Aredhel Isile, tulgarita, patymdn, helenagonzalez26-athos, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, loverobert13, glow0718, Leah De Call.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima ;)**

 **xx**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

Solo son personas. Solo son personas lindas y normales y no hay motivo para sufrir un colapso.

Demonios, ya conocía a la mayor parte de la familia de Edward y había pasado cuatro días con su madre en su oficina. No estaba segura de dónde venía esta ansiedad, pero traté de no hundirme en ella.

 _No te hundas en ella._

Me repetí eso en el espejo después de secarme el cabello y añadir un poco de máscara a mis pestañas. No cambió demasiado, pero no me permití centrarme en lo obvio. Yo era simple y eso nunca cambiaría.

En medio de la agotadora tarea de jugar con mi cabello y mi silencioso colapso, encontré el tiempo para hornear algo para el cumpleaños de Emmett. Definitivamente no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero supuse que no le hacía daño a nadie deseándole feliz cumpleaños en la forma de brownies.

Además, todo mundo amaba el chocolate, el caramelo y las nueces. Y si no lo hacían, bueno, eran personas con las que no quería relacionarme.

Edward había llamado alrededor de las cinco para avisarme, que si estaba bien conmigo, me recogería alrededor de las ocho. Por supuesto, me contuve de preguntarle qué debería usar. Sin duda alguna encontraría algo encantador que decir acerca de cómo no importaba.

Importaba para mí.

Después de que los brownies se enfriaron por completo, los corté en cuadros de tamaño razonable y los guardé en nuestro _Tupperware_ más lindo.

Por alguna razón, Renée se había encerrado en su habitación después de nuestra conversación de antes. Una parte de mí quería ir a verla, pero la otra parte estaba asustada de que ella encontrara alguna manera de hacer que me quedara en casa. Así que ansiosamente esperé la llegada de Edward y deseé que ella se quedara encerrada hasta que me fuera.

A las siete y media, hubo un golpe en la puerta y estaba agradecida de que Edward hubiera hecho eso en lugar de tocar el timbre.

—Hola. —Edward sonrió, parándose frente a mí con unos jeans y una camiseta negra de manga larga con cuello en V.

En serio, el hombre era sexo andante. No había otra manera de decirlo.

Me tomó un segundo recomponerme, dándole a mis ovarios tiempo de reponerse. La mano que pasó por su cabello no estaba ayudando. Ni tampoco la sonrisa.

—¿Voy demasiado elegante? —cuestioné, mirando mi vestido _strapless_ de color grafito.

—Para nada. Te ves genial —dijo Edward con suavidad—. Aunque, quizás te dé un poco de frío más tarde.

—Estaré bien. —No me hundiría en eso—. Déjame tomar algo y te veo en el auto.

Sus ojos vagaron por mi piel expuesta antes de darme una fácil sonrisa y caminar hacia la calle.

Tomé lo que necesitaba y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Mientras me aproximaba al auto, Edward se inclinó sobre la consola y abrió mi puerta desde adentro.

—¿Qué es eso? —Miró el contenedor en mi regazo antes de encender el auto.

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Brownies.

—Hm.

—Para Emmett —terminé, alejando su mano con un suave golpe.

—Vamos. Muero de hambre. Él ni siquiera notará que falta uno o cuatro.

—¿Cuatro? Consigue tus propios brownies —bromeé, agarrando con fuerza el contenedor.

—No recuerdo haber tenido la conversación en donde te dije que tenías permitido hornear para otros chicos —dijo Edward para sí mismo, enfocado en el camino.

Sus labios trataban de no hacer una mueca mientras yo decía:

—Curioso. No recuerdo haber tenido la conversación donde se dijo que no podía.

—Dejaré de jugar contigo una vez que me des un brownie.

—Bien. —Me rendí, abriendo el contenedor y dándole un brownie.

—¿Nueces, también? Mierda, ¿tratas de matarme?

—¿Por qué? ¿Eres alérgico a las nueces?

Edward gimió mientras se comía el brownie de un bocado, dejando caer las migajas en su regazo.

—Creo que podría amarte.

Ignoré sus palabras. El amor inducido por los brownies no era exactamente desconocido.

Ocho minutos después, nos estacionamos en la parte trasera de Black´s y caminábamos hacia dentro. Alice estaba al teléfono, cerca de la entrada, cuando llegamos.

Colgó de inmediato y nos saludó.

—¿Edward? ¿Pensé que solo era para la familia? —preguntó Alice como si yo no tuviera oídos. Como si no estuviera parada muy cerca de ella.

Me rehusé a mirar hacia abajo y esperaba que mis mejillas no estuvieran ardiendo.

—¿Desde cuándo las celebraciones en un bar son solo para la familia? —dijo Edward de vuelta y se inclinó más cerca de mí.

Alice suspiró y lo abrazó antes de enfocarse en mí.

—Es lindo verte de nuevo.

—Igualmente —dije con confianza, tratando de ignorar el momento tan incómodo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —cuestionó Alice, arqueando una ceja mientras señalaba el _Tupperware_ en mis manos.

—Oh. Solo son brownies para Emmett —dije, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Horneaste brownies —dijo Alice sin expresión alguna—. Y los trajiste al bar. ¿Qué tan lindo es eso?

Tenía un presentimiento de que la definición de "lindo" de Alice era muy diferente de la mía.

—Uh. ¿Acaso escuché la palabra brownies? —preguntó Emmett, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Alice—. ¡Portland! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

Le di una sonrisa mientras él prácticamente empujaba a Alice del camino para abrazarme.

—Jesús, no la rompas. —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Voy a conseguirnos bebidas. ¿Vodka? —susurró en mi oído y asentí, no tanto porque quisiera vodka sino porque me había paralizado por la proximidad de su boca.

Él rio y se alejó, dejándome que me valiera por mí misma.

—Mira, Emmett. Bella te hizo brownies —dijo Alice desde algún lugar detrás de él.

—¡No juegues! —gritó Emmett mientras le daba el contenedor—. No es nada de esa mierda de sin grasa y azúcar, ¿cierto? Edward me dijo que le horneaste algo la semana pasada.

—Toda las buenas cosas están intactas —le aseguré con una risa.

Edward se deslizó detrás de mí, tocando mi espalda baja para llamar mi atención. Mis nervios le agradecieron por la bebida.

—Ten cuidado con esos —dijo Edward, señalando los brownies que Emmett se estaba metiendo en la boca. A la mitad del bar—. Puede o puede que no haya confesado tener sentimientos profundos por Bella después de comer uno.

—¡¿Qué?! —El grito de Emmett fue amortiguado, pedazos de brownie volaron de su boca—. Portland. ¿Le diste uno de mis brownies?

Alice se fue, aparentemente no encontró esto entretenido. Edward movió mi hombro y sonrió hacia mí.

—Bueno. Él es bastante persuasivo —asentí, tomando de mi bebida.

Demasiado persuasivo para su propio bien.

* * *

 **Yo también quiero brownies :P**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, loverobert13, Brenda Cullenn, vani, fernanda A, jupy, Free. Love. Life, elinanayara, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, carolaaproboste.v, becky grandchester, emmaBe, kaja0507, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, glow0718 y los Guest.**

 **Han sido poquitos, así que las invito a que se animen a dejar un review con sus teorías, su amor hacia Edward, su opinión o un gracias :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

Estaba agradecida por la naturaleza de Emmett de ser una mariposa social porque Alice ya ni estaba a la vista una vez que el bar comenzó a llenarse de gente. Pero también, ambas éramos extremadamente pequeñas, así que podía ser que solamente no pudiera verla por encima de aquellos que no tenían problemas en cuestiones de altura.

Aunado a lo de mariposa social estaba que Emmett era demasiado extrovertido, y ese rasgo lo llevó a hacer un estriptís.

—Todos van a amar esto —aseguró mientras se sacaba la camiseta y usaba un gorro de cumpleaños con muchos puntos en él.

Resulta que cuando es tu cumpleaños tienes permitido consumir tres Irish Car Bombs de un jalón antes de que te pares en la barra y te quites la camiseta al ritmo de "It´s My Party".

—No es la típica canción de estriptís —musité hacia Edward mientras ambos lo mirábamos con horror.

Edward bufó mientras caminábamos hacia una mesa alta casi al fondo del lugar.

—Cierto, pero él no es un hombre típico.

Asentí, de alguna forma olvidando ese pequeño dato.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que lo echen?

—Lamento decepcionarte pero, dado que Rose trabaja aquí, nos veremos forzados a padecer de este estriptís durante. Toda. La. Noche —habló una voz del otro lado de Edward.

—Hola. Finalmente llegaste —dijo Edward, haciendo una especie de saludo con las manos con el hombre—. Esta es Bella. Bella, este es Jasper.

—Mucho gusto —lo saludé felizmente, hasta que mencionó que era el esposo de Alice.

Mi expresión facial no debió de haber sido amable, porque Jasper bufó y dijo:

—Veo que ya la conociste.

—A Alice le gusta hacer las cosas difíciles —contestó Edward por mí, manteniendo sus ojos en Jasper.

—¡Eddie! ¡Tienes que venir aquí conmigo! ¡Puedo ver lo que hay debajo de las camisetas de cada chica! —gritó Emmett desde el bar.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza mientras se reía histéricamente y preguntaba si Emmett había comido azúcar. Edward me señaló con su cerveza.

—Culpable —dije, cubriéndome el rostro—. En mi defensa, no pensé que él se comería un táper entero de brownies.

—Entonces no debes conocer a Emmett. —Jasper rio y me palmeó la espalda—. Iré a encontrar a Alice. Los veo luego.

Nos despedimos y estaba enfocándome en no orinarme en los pantalones mientras Emmett palmeaba su propio trasero cuando Edward jaló mi brazo. Su espalda estaba contra la pared y separó las piernas para que pudiera pararme entre ellas.

—Hola. —Buscó mi rostro por un momento.

—Hola.

Una de las cosas más lindas de Edward era que su humor se mantenía igual, sin importar si había bebido ocho cervezas o no. Definitivamente no era el caso de su hermano.

—Gracias por venir conmigo esta noche —dijo suavemente y todo el ruido de fondo pareció desaparecer.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo? —bromeé, ignorando la intensidad de su mirada.

—Bueno —se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo su mirada en mí—. Sé que probablemente estaría aburrido y tendría que ser miserable por mi cuenta.

—Siempre es lindo ser miserable con alguien —dije mientras él me picaba el costado.

—Al menos estás de acuerdo.

—Claro —suspiré, agradecida por nuestro pequeño momento en este oscuro y humeante bar.

La concentración de Edward de repente estaba en otro lado detrás de mí.

—Oh, genial.

—¡Se acabó la fiesta, Emmett! —dijo una fuerte y autoritaria voz desde el frente del bar.

Dejamos las bebidas en la mesa y Edward jaló mi brazo mientras caminábamos hacia Emmett y su casi desnudo trasero.

—¡Pero ni siquiera me he quitado los calzoncillos! —gritó Emmett mientras se bajaba de la barra—. Estoy seguro de que todos estarán de acuerdo en que es la mejor parte.

—Estoy seguro de que el oficial Collin estará de acuerdo en que eso es una conducta indecente —dijo Edward y ahogué una risa ante la expresión confundida de Emmett.

—Vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco —dijo el oficial Collin mientras tomaba el brazo de Emmett.

—¡Oye! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! —gritó Emmett—. ¡Rose! ¡Rosie! ¡Te amo! ¡No esperes por mí!

Edward le dijo a Emmett que se callara y que no iría a prisión mientras salíamos, el repentino aire frío me hizo jadear.

—¿Qué tanto tomaste esta noche? —le preguntó el oficial Collin a Emmett.

—No hay límite esta noche. Es mi cumpleaños —dijo Emmett en voz alta mientras se pasaba la camiseta por encima de la cabeza—. Y Bella me hizo brownies especiales.

—¿Quién es Bella? —preguntó el oficial y Emmett me señaló.

—¿Qué? —reí—. Él… él no se refiere a...

—Los brownies que me hiciste —explicó mientras el oficial entrecerraba los ojos hacia mí—. Ella hace unos brownies increíbles.

—¿Señorita? ¿Le dio a este hombre brownies de mariguana?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —chillé.

El oficial Collin lucía irritado. Y atemorizante.

—Exactamente, ¿a qué se refería con "especiales"?

—Como… brownies especiales de cumpleaños, ¿supongo? Yo no… —Miré hacia Edward.

—Oficial. —Edward alzó las manos, tratando de no temblar de risa—. Mi hermano no se refiere a brownies especiales e ilegales. Él mismo es especial, si es que no lo había notado.

El oficial Collin aún trataba de inculparme cuando me preguntó si tenía alguna identificación conmigo.

—Por supuesto —murmuré y saqué mi licencia de mi cartera.

No había ninguna razón para que estuviera nerviosa. Sabía que no había hecho brownies de hierba. ¿O sí?

El oficial Collin la miró más de lo necesario, probablemente solo para ser un idiota, antes de arrojarla hacia mi pecho.

—Llévenlo a casa. No quiero más disturbios en esta semana, Emmett.

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —lo saludó Emmett al estilo militar y luego se puso a bailar.

—¿Acaso tu hermano casi acaba de hacer que me arresten al insinuar que le di brownies de hierba? —pregunté con asombro y diversión.

—¡Emmett! —Edward golpeó su pecho, haciendo que su baile se detuviera—. Eso fue...

—Jodidamente divertido, ¿verdad? ¡Debiste haber visto tu rostro! —Emmett estalló en risas mientras apuntaba a mi dirección—. "Uh, ¡no, oficial! Yo no… especiales… ¿qué?".

—Ya veremos si te horneo algo más de nuevo. —Rodé los ojos y Emmett me arrebató la licencia.

—Una hermosura. Y ¡mira!, es mayor de edad. —Emmett guiñó el ojo hacia mí.

—¡No le guiñes de esa manera, tú idiota! —gruñó Edward mientras saltaba hacia la espalda de Emmett, tratando de atraerlo hacia una especia de llave—. Y, ¿por qué no dejas de intentar que la arresten?

Emmett sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, tirando a Edward de su espalda hacia el suelo.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tienes que pelear sucio? —Edward suspiró, sin moverse del suelo.

—¡Parece que lo único sucio aquí eres tú! —Emmett rio, arrojando mi licencia en el estómago de Edward—. Iré a decirle a Rose que me salvé. Ahora vuelvo.

Me quedé ahí, en silencio, insegura de si debería reírme o correr. En su lugar, me senté en el suelo junto a Edward.

—Te vas a ensuciar el vestido —murmuró y alzó mi licencia para inspeccionarla—. Ah. Así que sí eres mayor de edad. Es bueno saberlo.

—Qué gracioso.

Todo estaba en silencio, a excepción de la gente dentro de Black´s, aplaudiendo por el que asumía era el segundo estriptís de Emmett.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, aún inspeccionando mi licencia por alguna razón. Se aclaró la garganta, se puso de pie y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Edward antes de tenderme la licencia.

Mientras se limpiaba los pantalones, me tomé un momento para inspeccionar la licencia. La ciudad y el estado estaban citados como Austin, Texas.

Demasiado tarde me di cuenta del juego al que Edward y yo habíamos estado jugando.

Él nunca preguntaría y yo nunca lo diría.

* * *

 **Emmett siempre será Emmett, jajaja.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Brenda Cullenn, Maribel, kaja0507, Roxy Sanchez, EmmaBe, freedom2604, eliananayara, blueorchid02, bbluelilas, helenagonalez26-athos, Srher Evans, Paola Lightwood, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, somas, LicetSalvatore, fernanda A, carolaaproboste.v, patymdn, glow0718, loverobert13 y los Guest :)**

 **Las invito a que dejen el suyo y nos leemos el siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **xx**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

Edward nunca mencionó la ciudad o el estado listados en mi licencia.

Así que no ofrecí ninguna excusa.

Era fácil.

Pero me estaba comiendo viva.

Él obviamente había leído la palabra _Texas_. El hombre sabía leer; de eso estaba segura. ¿Quién se quedaba mirando con tanta intención una licencia si no estabas leyéndola? A menos que él estuviera memorizando mi foto. Pero claramente ese no era el caso dado que era una horrible foto, así que estoy segura que una risa se hubiera escapado de sus labios.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle la verdad acerca de Renée? ¿Qué me detenía de sacar a la luz la verdad y mis sentimientos? Seguramente el hecho de que él me miraría como si fuera una persona loca no tenía nada que ver.

Porque eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo mientras estábamos en el estacionamiento de Black´s, esperando por Emmett. Edward me estaba mirando con la más extraña expresión en el rostro, como si no estuviera seguro si quería atropellarme con su auto o besar mi rostro no-fotogénico.

Y para hacer peores las cosas, su rostro era demasiado fotogénico.

Casi quería maldecir a Emmett porque él fue la razón por la que le tuve que mostrar mi licencia en primer lugar. Pero eso era un poco tonto, ¿no es cierto? Culpar al hermano de Edward cuando en realidad no era su culpa.

Mi culpa.

Siempre era mía.

Era mi culpa por no actualizar mi licencia con mi actual ciudad y estado. Pero se volvía un poco cansador tener que sacar una nueva licencia cada seis meses. No tenía que entrar en detalles en lo traumatizante y horrible que podía ser la experiencia en el Departamento de Vehículos. No necesitaba hablar sobre la madre incompetente y su hijo de cuatro años que derramó su jugo de manzana en mi libro antes de llorar por dicho jugo por una hora. Claramente había superado eso.

Todo mi ridículo odio por el DV desapareció cuando el agarre de Edward en el volante se tensó y se giró para mirarme.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó casualmente, a pesar de lo tenso de su mandíbula, lo dilatado de sus fosas nasales y sus ojos entrecerrados.

Pero probablemente estaba leyendo de más en su expresión. Cualquier otro día hubiera encontrado su expresión pensativa e incluso sexy. Pero justo ahora todo lo que podía ver era preocupación y más que nada de juicio.

—Um. Bueno. Es más de medianoche. ¿Qué hace la gente generalmente a esta hora?

La sutileza obviamente no era parte de mí y él se dio cuenta de eso después de ver mi licencia.

La mirada de Edward quemaba en mí y me mantuvo quieta en mi lugar, incluso mientras Emmett abría la puerta del auto y se arrojaba en el asiento trasero. Rosalie no tardó en seguirlo.

—¿Quién de aquí está de acuerdo en que el dos de agosto es el mejor maldito día del año? —gritó Emmett y alzó la mano antes de soltar unos alaridos.

—Es tres de agosto —añadió Rosalie antes de sonreírme. Le di una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta y miré hacia el frente.

—No estoy hablando de qué día es. Estoy hablando acerca de qué día es el mejor, dulzura.

Rosalie no se rio ante su sobrenombre.

—Al menos no fuiste arrestado este año.

—Sí, solamente trató de que la pobre Bella fuera arrestada —añadió Edward esta vez, mirando por el espejo retrovisor al borracho de su hermano.

Escuché un golpe acompañado de un "ow, ¿qué carajos?".

—Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero no es un cumpleaños hasta que alguien es arrestado o se desnuda.

Todos gemimos en respuesta.

—Bueno, al menos no trataste de revivir tu cumpleaños de hace tres años cuando defecaste en una cubeta afuera de la clínica veterinaria —señaló Rosalie como si nada.

—¿Estás bromeando? —No porque estuviera asombrada, sino porque trataba de mantener mi mente lejos de Edward.

—¡Oh, vamos! Como si nunca lo hubieras hecho también. —Emmett sacudió la cabeza claramente ya sin estar impresionado por mí y mi necesidad de plomería interior.

—No. Puedo decir con honestidad que no lo he hecho. —Y eso era la verdad, como lo era para la mayoría de la gente.

—No… ¿mierda? —preguntó Emmett con seriedad antes de que su estrepitosa risa sacudiera el auto—. No, no. Escuché esta historia acerca de una familia que vivía en una bodega y la chica hizo que su hermano menor defecara en una cubeta. Todo salió bien porque el raro que era dueño del lugar se enamoró de ella o algo así.

—Escuché que el niño que lo hizo se llamaba Emmett —dijo Rosalie mientras Edward se reía en silencio a mi lado.

—No es cierto. Inventaste eso —insistió Emmett.

—¿Por qué inventaría eso?

—Porque a veces eres una perra.

Otro golpe y un "ow" llenaron el silencio.

—¡Abuso doméstico! —gritó Emmett—. ¿Lo vieron?

—No —dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Me gusta cuando eres ruda, nena —comentó Emmett, ganándose otro golpe—. Tengo hambre —dijo de repente.

—¿Cinco mil calorías en brownies no fueron suficientes para ti? —Edward lo molestó mientras se estacionaba frente a una pequeña casa a cinco minutos de Black´s—. Duerme en casa de Rose y te veré esta noche para la cena del domingo.

—Vaya hermano que eres. —Emmett hizo una mueca y tomó la parte trasera de mi asiento—. ¿Oye, Portland? Gracias por los brownies.

—De nada.

—Si Alice no fuera una perra petulante —comenzó Emmett y Edward inmediatamente gimió—. Te invitaría a comer pollo marsala esta noche.

Y con eso, cerró a puerta y manoseó a Rosalie durante todo el trayecto hacia la puerta.

—Tendrás que perdonarlo —susurró Edward mientras yo seguía mirando al frente—. Él está…

—Ebrio.

—Y tendrás que perdonar a Alice, ella es…

Esperé a que él terminara esta vez.

Nunca lo hizo.

* * *

 **Hola a todas :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Cintia, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, hindyracullen, Roxy Sanchez, kaja0507, alejandra1987, EmmaBe, Maribel, eliananayara, becky grandchester, LicetSalvatore, bbluelilas, helenagonzalez26-athos, tulgarita, glow0718, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, carolaaproboste.v, fernanda A.**

 **Las invito a seguir dejando sus reviews con sus teorías, saben que me encanta leerlas :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

Manejamos en silencio.

Edward se concentró en el oscuro camino delante de nosotros, sin mencionar hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

Mientras se estacionaba en el edificio, me relajé parcialmente cuando me di cuenta de que no me llevaría a casa. Edward quería que me quedara, sus palabras de la noche anterior se quedaron en mi oído, en mi mente.

Se estacionó, sacó las llaves de la ignición y dudó antes de salir del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Edward era todo modales y sonrisas dubitativas y esperanza. Pero se estaba conteniendo; podía darme cuenta de eso.

Ambos lo estábamos haciendo.

Mientras entrabamos a su apartamento oscuro, cerré la puerta con cuidado y el abrupto sonido de las llaves golpeando una mesa cercana me hizo saltar.

—Lo siento —murmuró mientras rozaba mi brazo.

Aún no podía pronunciar ni una palabra.

La figura de Edward desapareció y entrecerré los ojos mientras trataba de enfocar la vista. Caminó hacia el sofá, puso los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza.

—Dime qué se supone que debo hacer.

Encendí el interruptor de luz más cercano y él suspiró con pesadez.

Me quedé en la puerta, concentrándome en un hilo suelto del borde de mi vestido.

No me concentré en el picor de mis ojos.

No me concentré en las palabras de Edward.

No hice nada.

Edward miró hacia arriba y dijo en voz baja:

—Ven conmigo.

Se puso de pie y tomó mi mano, llevándome hacia el dormitorio.

Las luces se quedaron apagadas, la habitación estaba siendo iluminada por el cielo nocturno y el brillo naranja del estacionamiento. Él me permitió quitarme las sandalias antes de guiarme hacia la cama.

Se acomodó en medio del colchón y miró mientras, con duda, imitaba su movimiento.

—No quería hacer esto… —susurró y me fue difícil mirar hacia otro lado—. No quería entrometerme, pero no me dejas alternativa.

—Edward.

—No. Bella. Quiero concerté y tú lo estás haciendo tan complicado.

—Bueno...

—¿Me harás preguntar, o me dirás por qué tu licencia tiene marcada tu ciudad como Austin? —Tomó mi rostro entre sus dos manos—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—A nada —murmuré.

—No me contestes si vas a mentir. —Esperé mientras mis dedos se retorcían—. Bien. ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu madre?

Su pulgar pasó con ligereza por mi mejilla.

Mi voz falló.

—Estás haciendo esto muy difícil.

—¿Qué? ¿Estoy haciendo muy difícil para ti que me dejes entrar? —Edward se alejó—. No creo que estés siendo justa conmigo, Bella.

—No, tú estás… siendo muy considerado.

—Tú no me dirás nada. ¿Qué hay que considerar? —preguntó con calma, sin alzar la voz ni una vez—. Bella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué estás...?

Su teléfono nos interrumpió.

—¿No deberías contestar? —pregunté, agradecida por la interrupción.

—No. Probablemente es Emmett queriendo que le lleve comida —explicó Edward una vez que el teléfono dejó de sonar.

—Oh.

—Dime de qué estás huyendo… —dijo lentamente, dulcemente, moviendo su rostro más cerca del mío.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, causando que Edward maldijera, se levantara de la cama y fuera hacia la sala.

Cinco segundos después de su «¿hola?», me di cuenta de que había vuelto y estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

—Es tu madre.

* * *

 **Esto no parece ser algo bueno :/ ¿qué piensan ustedes?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **eliananayara, helenagonzalez26-athos, Hanna DL, , freedom2604, Maribel, Roxy Sanchez, Daniela, Brenda Cullenn, bbluelilas, Vanina Iliana, jupy, MoN cArTeR, carolaaproboste.v, glow0718, beckygrandchester, soledadcullen, Gabriela Cullen, Aredhel Isile, hindyracullen, tulgarita, patymdn y los Guest :)**

 **No se olviden de su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **xx**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

"Es tu madre" no es necesariamente algo que quieras escuchar que tu… Edward diga cuando el teléfono suena a la una de la mañana.

Antes de que mi mente se volviera loca con diferentes escenarios de por qué mi madre estaría llamando a esta hora, Edward cruzó la habitación y dejó el teléfono en mis manos.

—¿Hola?

Podía escuchar su pesada respiración cuando preguntó:

— _¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?_

—Llamaste al teléfono de Edward. Estoy en su casa.

— _¿Dónde está tu teléfono? Te he estado llamando toda la noche_ —dijo, lo que en realidad era una buena pregunta.

—Debo haberlo dejado en la casa… —contesté, tratando de recordar la última vez que había tenido mi teléfono conmigo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas?

Edward me miraba con preocupación y de repente deseé tener privacidad.

Esto era demasiado.

Sentada en la oscuridad con Edward en su cama, casi soltando la locura que era mi vida era demasiado.

Renée, ebria y llamando a su casa a la mitad de la noche también era demasiado.

Mis dos mundos estaban peleando, gruñendo, intentando colapsar y de repente me fue muy difícil respirar.

— _Necesito que vengas a casa. Algo no está bien._ —Su voz cambió de calmada a con pánico en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté antes de que ella colgara—. ¿Hola? ¿Mamá? —Me quedé mirando el teléfono mientras la luz de la pantalla brillaba, indicando que la llamada había terminado.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —preguntó Edward finalmente.

—Ella… realmente no dijo nada —admití mientras le daba el teléfono—. Creo que necesito ir a casa. ¿Me llevarías?

—Por supuesto. Vamos. —Edward asintió y tomó mi hombro mientras caminábamos hacia su auto.

Una vez que estuvimos en camino, él preguntó si ella hacía esto comúnmente. A él realmente le gustaban las preguntas esta noche. Decidí que lo mejor era no responderle.

—¿Por qué no hay ninguna luz prendida? —susurró Edward mientras nos estacionábamos frente a la casa.

Miré hacia la ventana, la casa de alguna manera me regresó la mirada con una falsa sensación de seguridad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté con fuerza al ver que Edward se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Crees que voy a dejarte entrar ahí sola? —preguntó Edward con molestia. Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras desabrochaba mi propio cinturón de seguridad—. Bella. No me siento cómodo contigo entrando ahí. Ni siquiera sabemos qué está mal.

—Exactamente. Así que… déjame descubrirlo, ¿sí? Te llamaré.

Su mandíbula se tensó mientras exhalaba por la nariz.

—No sé por qué estás siendo tan difícil.

—No lo soy. —Tragué, dándome cuenta de que probablemente estaba siendo muy descortés—. Eres libre de irte.

Nos miramos fijamente y estuve demasiado cerca de ceder antes de que él finalmente suspirara y dijera:

—Bien. Esperaré en el auto pero no me iré hasta que salgas de nuevo y me digas que todo está bien.

Una parte de mí quería besarlo y abrazarlo y agradecerle por preocuparse demasiado. En su lugar, asentí y salí del auto.

Mirando hacia atrás una sola vez, caminé hacia la puerta principal y maldije mientras luchaba por abrir la puerta. Se abrió con un fuerte chirrido que no recordaba haber escuchado antes.

—¿Mamá? —llamé hacia la oscuridad.

Comencé a caminar por la oscuridad con escalofríos en los brazos hasta que me di cuenta que quizás sería bueno encender una luz. O todas. Dejé mi bolso en el sofá y miré alrededor por alguna indicación de que algo estuviera mal.

La botella medio vacía de Grey Goose no hizo que levantara sospecha alguna. Fueron los dos vasos vacíos en el fregadero los que causaron que entrecerrara los ojos con duda.

Tomé la botella de vodka y la puse en su lugar en el refrigerador antes de notar la chequera de Renée en la mesa. Casualmente la miré para asegurarme de que no hubiera gastado todo mientras pasaba la noche frente al televisor mirando el canal de compras por televisión. Oh, eso ya había pasado una o cinco veces con anterioridad.

Me di cuenta de que Edward seguía esperando afuera así que corrí a las escaleras, con la chequera en mano, e ignoré la urgencia de tocar mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Renée. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, bocabajo, tarareando una tonada familiar.

Me quedé en la puerta por un momento, encontrando extraño el que no me hubiera escuchado entrar.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando? —Con duda, me acerqué más a la cama.

Miró hacia arriba, rastros de rímel acompañaban sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas.

—Por fin —bufó y se sentó.

A pesar de su mirada perezosa, parecía demasiado alerta. Aun así tuve que preguntarle si había tomado alguna pastilla.

—No. ¿Tú? —se rio, luego entrecerró los ojos hacia la chequera en mis manos.

—¿Compraste algo? O… quiero decir, ¿por qué estaba esto afuera?

—Siempre acusándome de comprar mierdas —murmuró—. No te preocupes. No compré más cuentas. Ahora sé que Bella desaprueba las cuentas.

—Um. —Hice una mueca—. ¿Estuvo Phil aquí esta noche?

—Sí. ¿Está bien que tenga compañía? Tú estás afuera haciendo Dios sabe qué, con...

—Edward. Estaba con Edward. Sabes que somos amigos. —Tomé un profundo respiro para calmarme—. ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

Eso la tomó con la guardia baja.

—Estaba en mi celular. Lo añadí cuando lo contacté para la casa.

—Bien.

—Bien —se burló.

—Y, ¿estás bien? Quiero decir, ¿todo está bien? Sonabas en pánico al teléfono…

—Sí. Solo estaba preocupada por ti. No contestabas tu teléfono. Eso no es seguro, ¿sabes, bebé?

Porque estar en un bar en Forks sin teléfono era aparentemente más peligros que estar en casa con ella. Sin importar lo ridículo del asunto, asentí y pretendí que estaba de acuerdo antes de decirle que me iba a la cama.

Antes de que saliera, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Era frío y raro, causó que me estremeciera, pero la abracé de vuelta.

—Lo siento —susurró mientras se alejaba. Casi le creí.

Dejando caer los brazos, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sintiéndome derrotada y cansada. Caminé en silencio por las escaleras y hacia la puerta principal.

Me miré las manos mientras caminaba hacia Edward, escuchando la puerta del auto abrirse y cerrase antes de que llegara a él.

—¿Y? —Se acercó un paso más.

—Todo está bien —dije, mordiéndome el labio—. Ella estaba preocupada, pero se fue a la cama ahora. —No lo estaba creyendo—. Debo de haber olvidado mi teléfono, y...

Edward me interrumpió y dijo:

—Vuelve conmigo.

—¿Qué? No creo...

—Bella. —Edward tensó la mandíbula y miró hacia la casa—. Dijiste que ella se fue a la cama. Ni siquiera notará que te fuiste.

—Pero…

—¿Por favor? —Se veía tan preocupado y cansado que solo quería abrazarlo.

Y eso hice. Y él enredó ambos brazos a mi alrededor, llenándome de calidez y seguridad y solo de él antes de llevarme hacia su auto.

Esa fue la primera noche que me puse a mí antes que a Renée.

* * *

 **Hola a todas :)**

 **Lamento la demora pero aquí tienen el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **Srher Evans, Hanna DL, eliananayara, Roxy Sanchez, Paola Lightwood, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, hindyracullen, bellaliz, Aredhel Isile, helenagonzalez26-athos, Cristal82, becky grandchester, patymdn, bbluelilas, alejandra1987, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, freedom2604, carolaaproboste.v, somas, glow0718 y debbii silva**

 **Para las que no están en el grupo en facebook, las actualizaciones ahora serán lunes, miércoles y viernes ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto y no olviden dejar su review!**

 **xx**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

Para mí deleite, Edward no continuó con su interrogatorio de antes.

Tampoco quitó sus ojos de mí.

Me quedé parada en medio de su sala de estar, insegura de cuál debía ser mi siguiente movimiento. Edward se quedó a unos metros de distancia, las manos en las caderas, perdido en sus pensamientos. El aclaramiento de su garganta forzó a que mis ojos encontraran los suyos.

—Vamos —dijo en una voz dulce y cuidadosa.

Ciegamente lo seguí hacia la habitación y él me tendió una camiseta y un bóxer limpios. Me cambié justo ahí; no me importó que él siguiera en la habitación. Por supuesto, su atención estaba centrada en acomodar la cama.

Apagó las luces y me metí bajo la colcha y cerré los ojos, los apreté con fuerza antes de que sintiera el colchón moverse a mi lado.

Él no preguntó.

Yo no lo dije.

Así que dormimos.

Sin sueños; sin pensamientos; sin arrepentimientos.

Me desperté una hora más tarde para encontrar a Edward acurrucado a mi lado.

 _«Él es demasiado bueno»,_ pensé para mí.

Él merece mejor, quería gritar.

Y así dejé la cama para pasar mi tiempo conociendo a su inodoro de porcelana, sintiendo náuseas mientras él dormía en paz.

Algún tiempo después, Edward entró al baño, cubriendo sus ojos de la repentina luz.

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó, su voz grave y cansada—. ¿Estás bien?

Estaba junto al inodoro, sentada. Vacía y en calma.

—Pensé que te habías ido —murmuró, frotándose los ojos. Asentí y lo miré sentarse en el borde de la bañera.

Nos sentamos

en silencio

hasta que no pude soportarlo más.

—Mi mamá no es normal —solté de repente. Edward se mantuvo en silencio pero ahora estaba alerta—. Ella… ella nunca ha sido normal.

Él se quedó mirándome.

No una mirada loca, sino simplemente… vacía.

»A veces ella está muy, _muy_ feliz. Es tan fácil estar alrededor de ella así. Su felicidad es contagiosa, ¿sabes? Es raro… —Dejé de hablar y llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho. Podía sentir su mirada quemando en mí y me dejó intranquila.

»Y luego solamente se pone… triste, supongo. Llora. Compra un montón de mierda. Cosas sin importancia como collares y hamacas y… y le gusta coleccionar periódicos. Aún no he descubierto por qué.

Edward escuchó.

»A veces está enojada —pausé—. Esos son los momentos en los que realmente no sé qué hacer para ayudar. Cuando llora, la dejo llorar. Cuando está feliz, me río con ella. ¿Pero cuando está enojada?

Él esperó.

»Mi papá asegura que estoy permitiendo que suceda. —Sacudí la cabeza en desagrado conmigo misma porque podía sentir las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas—. Sé que es cierto. Sé que soy permisiva con ella. Tengo miedo de saber qué pasaría si no lo fuera.

Y luego él habló.

—¿Bella? —Lo miré, sin molestarme en limpiarme las mejillas—. Lo siento.

 _«Él piensa que es demasiado bueno»,_ escuché la voz de mi madre, cargada de disgusto.

 _«Él piensa que merece mejor»,_ gritó ella mientras Charlie azotaba la puerta.

Esa fue la primera noche que Edward me sostuvo mientras me dormía entre lágrimas.

* * *

 **Ay :(**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **freedom2604, Roxy Sanchez, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, elinanayara, Srher Evans, Adriu, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, patymdn, glow0718, Hanna DL, bellaliz, alejandra1987, becky grandchester, somas, Aredhel Isile, carolaaproboste.v, kaja0507 y el Guest.**

 **Han sido poquitos, eso siempre desmotiva un poco pero espero que se animen a dejar el suyo, ya saben que me encanta leer todas sus teorías :)**

 **Nos leemos la próxima,**

 **xx**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

Sollocé.

Edward me hizo callar.

Sollocé.

Edward dejó que me aferrara a su camiseta.

Y sollocé.

Pero Edward nunca dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

En algún punto, debí haberme quedado dormida porque desperté por una cálida luz brillando en mi rostro. Mi garganta estaba seca y mis ojos se sentían pesados pero me sentía… mejor, de algún modo.

Al menos estaba respirando.

—Hola —susurré, mirando a un despierto Edward sentado contra la cabecera.

Sus ojos no hicieron movimiento alguno porque ya me habían estado mirando.

—¿Sedienta? —Me tendió una botella de agua.

Me senté, aceptando el agua y agradeciéndole.

—Yo… lo siento —comencé con duda, ligeramente avergonzada acerca de cómo habían terminado las cosas horas antes.

Edward me miró.

—¿Por qué estás disculpándote?

—Yo solo… sé que probablemente eso fue raro para ti.

—Detente. —No me permití parpadear—. Debes comer algo.

Después de limpiar el baño, me senté a la mesa y miré a Edward preparar dos platos de cereal y servir jugo de naranja en un vaso.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté mientras lo veía recoger los platos en sus manos y caminar hacia la habitación.

—¿Dónde más comerías esto, Bella? —preguntó juguetonamente.

Caminamos de vuelta hacia su cama y él me tendió el plato de cereal. Puse mis piernas debajo de mí mientras Edward acomodaba sus piernas delante de él.

—Gracias —susurré. Él y yo sabíamos que no le estaba agradeciendo por la comida. Pero él hacía un buen plato de cereal.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó Edward antes de tomar un poco de jugo y tenderme el vaso—. No tienes que contestar. Pero me gustaría saber.

La duda se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy familiar para mí.

—Sí. Adelante.

—¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que tu mamá es bipolar?

Me estremecí.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento. ¿Eso fue rudo?

—No, yo solo… no sé. Supongo que nunca consideré que fuera bipolar.

—Oh. ¿En serio? —Edward se mantuvo en silencio por un momento—. ¿Qué medicamento está tomando?

De repente perdí mi apetito.

—No está con ninguna medicación, Edward.

—Pero, tú dijiste...

—Sé lo que dije y nunca dije que estuviera tomando algo.

Edward claramente tomó un momento para calmarse.

—Bueno entonces no estoy seguro de entender qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer, Bella.

Dejé el plato en el buró junto a la cama.

—No estoy segura de que te lo esté pidiendo, Edward.

Él exhaló fuertemente y tomó mi rostro en sus cálidas manos.

—Esto no es bueno para ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. —Era la primera vez que lo admitía para mí o para alguien más. Era la primera vez que lo decía en serio.

Culpé a la expresión en su rostro y a la ligera barba. Provocaban cosas en mí.

—¿Crees que tu madre necesita ayuda?

—Sí.

Su mirada se suavizó.

—¿Qué te detiene?

—Ella lo hace —respondí y llevé mi mano hacia su antebrazo—. ¿Realmente crees que ella cooperará? Sé que no lo hará, Edward.

—Deberías intentar. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Siempre puedo hacer que lo hagas.

—No, no puedes.

Edward me dio una sonrisa triste y dejó caer las manos de mi rostro.

—Lo sé. Pero, mira. Pasa que tú me importas. Demasiado. Y realmente me asustase hace un rato. —Tragó y miró hacia otro lado—. Escuchar por lo que has tenido que pasar…

Mis mejillas ardieron.

—No debí haber dicho nada.

—Detente. Me alegra que me lo dijeras. Pero ¿cuál es el punto si no me dejarás ayudar?

No tenía una respuesta. Y no le iba a dar una, tampoco.

—¿Ella te ha lastimado?

—No en realidad.

Su mandíbula se tensó mientras sus ojos pasaban por mi mejilla.

—¿Ella se ha lastimado? —Me mordí el interior de la mejilla—. No me contestes si vas a mentir.

No tenía una respuesta. Y no le iba a dar una, tampoco.

* * *

 **Ay Bella :/**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **caresgar26, soledadcullen, Brenda Cullenn, Free Love Life, Roxy Sanchez, kaja0507, helenagonzalez26-athos, Aredhel Isile, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, tulgarita, Yoliki (no tengo idea :/), montse lugoxtremo, LicetSalvatore, bbluelilas, fernanda A, somas, Emily y el Guest.**

 **Las invito a que dejen su review, me encanta leerlas ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

No _quería_ tener que salvar a Bella. No _quería_ involucrarme en algo que sabía no era mi asunto.

Pero sabía que _necesitaba_ hacerlo.

No podría dormir por las noches sabiendo que no hice absolutamente nada para ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Bella era fuerte. Mucho más fuerte de lo que ella se daba cuenta.

Había mucho más que ella estaba escondiendo de mí, pero sabía que, a su propio tiempo, me diría la verdad. A su propio tiempo se daría cuenta de que yo no era el enemigo y que estaba bien confiar en la gente.

Y yo que pensaba que la parte difícil sería que ella se abriera conmigo.

Chico, estaba equivocado; _muy_ equivocado.

La parte difícil sería convencerla de conseguir ayuda para su madre; dejarla.

Porque Renée necesitaba ayuda.

Y Bella me necesitaba.

Merecía vivir su propia vida.

Y yo la iba ayudar a recuperarla.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero recuerden que la longitud no depende de mí ;)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Adriu, eliananayara, Brenda Cullenn, patymdn, carolaproboste.v, alejandra1987, JazMi, Roxy Sanchez, R. Barote, kaja0507, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Licet Salvatore, Alexa Hp y Gabriela Cullen.**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews con todos sus comentarios y teorías, recuerden que es la única remuneración que nosotras tenemos :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

Nos dormimos.

Por cinco horas.

Estaba exhausta, vacía; emocionalmente.

—¿Bella?

Hm.

—¿Bella? Son casi las cinco. Necesito ir con mis padres…

Oh.

Me senté.

—Lo siento. No pretendía quedarme dormida.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y sonrió.

—También me quedé dormido.

Sí. Su cabello me decía eso.

—¿Podrías dejarme en casa en tu camino?

—¿Podrías tomar un taxi? —preguntó con seguridad.

—Oh. Sí —dije—. Eso...

La risa de Edward me tomó por sorpresa. Al igual que su mano. En mi muslo.

—Dame un respiro. ¿No creíste en verdad que te haría irte en taxi?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tengo una mejor idea —comenzó Edward.

—¿Una bicicleta?

Apretó mi muslo y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo a la casa de mis padres para la cena del domingo?

—No puedo hacer eso —contesté demasiado rápido.

—Claro que puedes.

—Ustedes celebrarán el cumpleaños de Emmett. "Solo para la familia" y todo eso… —Dejé de hablar mientras recordaba las palabras de Alice en Black´s—. Ve. Disfruta del pollo marsala y te veré en la semana.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Emmett te invitó.

—No. Dijo que lo haría si Alice no fuera… —Me contuve de repetir las palabras—. Bueno, de todas maneras no importa.

—Claro que importa. —La voz de Edward era dura, demandante—. Emmett no ofrece compartir su pollo marsala con cualquiera, Bella.

Su sonrisa se amplió y su rostro se acercó más y contuve el aliento.

—Mira. Entiendo si no quieres ir. Mi hermana fue muy grosera.

Mi aliento aún no regresaba a mí.

—Todo lo que quiero es que estés cómoda —susurró suavemente.

—¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

—Bueno, no. —Tragó—. Para nada.

La habitación de repente parecía muy sofocante. Nunca antes había usado esa palabra en mi vida.

—Pareces estar perdida en tus pensamientos. —Edward arqueó una ceja.

—No —me reí—. Aprecio la invitación a la cena. Creo que mejor iré a casa por un rato. Ya sabes, asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

—No te estoy echando —señaló Edward—. Si no quieres venir con mis padres, no tienes que hacerlo. Pero tampoco te tienes que ir.

Era un pensamiento intrigante, quedarme aquí con Edward.

Pero era demasiado fácil.

Simple.

Edward se duchó y traté de acomodar su habitación un poco. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo ahí y él había sido muy cortés al compartir su cama conmigo. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Ah. Ella limpia. —Edward sonrió, saliendo del baño con tan solo una toalla.

Solo una toalla, gente.

Tómense un segundo.

Su cabello húmedo caía en sus ojos y sonrió ante mi habilidad de hacer la cama. Aparentemente, no se había afeitado, a menos que tuviera un problema de folículos que causara que el vello facial le creciera de vuelta inmediatamente.

—No tenías que hacer eso —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y tiraba de mi brazo para que estuviera entre sus piernas.

Sus piernas desnudas que solo estaban cubiertas por tela.

—¿Qué? —Me sonrojé—. ¿No tenía que hacer qué?

Él me dio una mirada extraña.

—Limpiar.

Bueno, estaba malditamente segura que ahora tendría que limpiar algo más.

—Quería hacerlo —dije en voz baja—. No me importa.

—Oye. —Edward me sostuvo la barbilla con sus manos—. Te dejaré en tu casa, pero si algo pasa... me llamas. ¿De acuerdo?

Tragué.

—De acuerdo.

—Es en serio, Bella.

Yo también iba en serio contigo.

* * *

 **Hola a todas :) muchas gracias por leer y gracias a las que dejaron su review:**

 **Brenda Cullenn, Cristal82, Adriu, Lady Grigori, eliananayara, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, R. Barote, kaja0507, Esmeralda BlackStone, bbluelilas, tulgarita, patymdn, alejandra1987, somas, Gabriela Cullen, Roxy Sanchez y el Guest.**

 **Espero que FF ya haya arreglado los problemas que tenía y se muestren las actualizaciones :)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**

 **xx**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

—Bien. ¿Estás lista? —escuché la voz de Emmett mientras entraba a la casa de mis padres—. Ahora. Sacude, sacude, sacude —cantó—. Sacude, sacude, sacude…

—¡Sacude el trasero! —chilló Emma mientras intentaba el baile que Emmett le enseñaba.

Jasper estaba al lado, riéndose.

—Estás corrompiendo a mi hija.

—¡Oye! —grité falsamente—. ¡Quita tus sucias garras de mi sobrina!

—¡Tío Eddie! —chilló Emma y corrió a mis brazos.

La cargué y salí de la habitación.

—¡Ella ya lo estaba aprendiendo! —gritó Emmett detrás de mí.

—De ninguna manera me quedaré ahí parado sin hacer nada mientras corrompes a mi pobre sobrina —expliqué con una sonrisa, aún cargando a Emma mientras ella se despedía de Emmett y Jasper.

Emma me sonrió mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

—¡Él estaba enseñándome un baile!

—Sí. Eso veo —le sonreí, su sonrisa era contagiosa—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—En el jardín.

Mi mandíbula se tensó mientras atravesaba las puertas de vidrio.

Después de bajar a Emma, ella comenzó a sacudir el trasero y decir:

—¡El tío Eddie me salvó del tío Em!

—El tío Eddie tiene un complejo, ¿no es así? —dijo Alice, sonriendo inocentemente hacia Emma.

—¿Alice? —Le lancé una mirada—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Esme miró alternadamente entre nosotros y dijo:

—Emma, ¿por qué no vienes adentro conmigo y me ayudas a poner la mesa? ¿Quieres ser mi ayudante?

—¡Sí!

Esperando a que estuvieran lejos para que no escucharan, comencé por lo obvio.

—Fuiste demasiado grosera anoche.

Alice se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Grosera?

—No actúes como si fueras ignorante. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. —Sacudí la cabeza furiosamente—. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Kate?

Alice se rio amargamente.

—No.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu problema con Bella? —cuestioné.

—Mira, Edward. Lo que haces con tu… tiempo es tu problema. Yo solo estoy pensando en que sería adecuado que cuidaras de ti.

Me le quedé viendo en shock.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Alice bajó los brazos y suspiró dramáticamente, luciendo molesta.

—Sé que eres nuevo en todo este asunto del arrendador, pero necesitas tener cuidado de las personas que quieran aprovecharse de ti.

—¿Quién se está aprovechando de mí? Deja de ser tan críptica y dime por qué estás actuando tan esnob.

—Solo digamos que investigué acerca de tu pequeña Bella y su madre. Digamos que encontré, a través de sus arrendadores pasados, que se mudan con mucha frecuencia. Sin avisar treinta días antes. Sin pagar por cualquier daño hecho a la propiedad.

Tragué, de repente sintiendo como si el aire me hubiera abandonado.

Pensé en mi primer encuentro con Renée. Ella dijo que había olvidado su cartera y se ofreció a mandarme un cheque del depósito de seguridad la siguiente semana. Nunca recibí ese depósito.

Pensé de nuevo en la licencia de Bella y el hecho de que su estado estaba listado como Texas.

Pensé en lo que Bella dijo de su madre.

Pensé de nuevo en todas las señales de Renée siendo bipolar.

Y pensé de nuevo en los labios de Bella cuando la besé antes de dejarla en casa.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Alice —dije con severidad—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

—Oh, por favor —chilló Alice—. _Yo_ sé cómo obtener la información que tú debiste haber recibido antes de dejar que se mudaran. Eres demasiado amable, Edward.

—Te recomiendo demasiado que te metas en tus propios asuntos —le demandé—. Tú no sabes _nada_.

—Bueno la manera en la que estás actuando me lo dice todo. —Alice hizo un ruido con el pie y me metí a la casa.

Besé la mejilla de Esme y revolví el cabello de Emma.

—Me tengo que ir. Hablaremos mañana —dije mientras dejaba la cocina.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios? —gritó Emmett antes de que llegara a la puerta principal—. ¡Es noche de pollo marsala, hermano!

El pollo podía esperar.

Necesitaba hablar con Bella.

* * *

 **¿Qué creen que le diga Edward a Bella? ¿tienen alguna teoría?**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **becky grandchester, freedom2604, Cristal82, jupy, Paola Lightwood, kaja0507, LucyGomez, Roxy Sanchez, fernanda A, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, eliananayara, tulgarita, alejandra1987, Aredhel Isile, Adriu, somas, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718 y carolaaproboste.v.**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews, recuerden que es el único pago que nosotras recibimos ;)**

 **Nos leemos la próxima**

 **xx**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

La entrada estaba vacía.

Los aspersores estaban prendidos.

La luz del porche estaba apagada.

Edward no dijo una palabra acerca de la entrada vacía, pero parecía ligeramente aliviado.

—Te acompaño a la puerta.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Ya vas con demasiado retraso…

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. —Me lanzó una mirada y salimos del auto—. Además, se está poniendo oscuro y las luces están apagadas. Estoy seguro que tendrás problemas para meter la llave en el agujero.

Bufé.

—¿Y crees que tú serás mejor en meter la llave en el agujero?

Esto estaba mal de muchas maneras.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con diversión cuando, ciertamente, luché por abrir la puerta. No tenía tanto que ver con la tenue iluminación del porche, sino más con la cercanía de Edward.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y abrió la puerta por mí.

—Sabes, siempre puedes cambiar de opinión y venir conmigo.

—Debería tomar una ducha —murmuré.

—Hazlo en mi casa.

—Necesito comer.

—Mis opciones en cereales son casi tan buenas como las de la tienda.

—Edward…

Me tendió las llaves y pasó su mano por su barbilla.

—¿Estoy siendo demasiado insistente?

Mi estómago se revolvió ante sus palabras.

—No.

Edward se rio tan bajito que me lo hubiera perdido si no lo hubiera estado viendo, escuchando con tanta atención.

—Bueno. Llámame más tarde, ¿sí?

Asentí, lo que pareció decirle que estaba pasando por alto lo que decía.

Edward se acercó más y palmeó mi mejilla. Su cálido aliento olía a menta y era intoxicante. Usó su otra mano para tomarme de la cintura y acercarme a él.

Me rendí.

Nuestros labios se encontraron.

Mis manos estaban en su cabello; en su pecho; alrededor de su cuello.

De repente, mi espalda estaba contra la puerta y estaba sin respiración.

Edward se alejó y mantuve los ojos cerrados.

—Hablo en serio —murmuró contra mis labios—. Llámame. Aunque sea solo para decirme que te vas a la cama.

Sus labios y su mirada y su calidez me hicieron asentir.

Edward podía pedirme que asesinara al perro que acababa de pasar y estoy bastante segura de que accedería.

Todo estaba demasiado mal.

Después de que Edward se fue, limpié la casa un poco y me di una ducha. Eran poco más de las ocho y Renée aún no había llegado a casa, ni había contestado su teléfono cuando intenté llamarle.

Tomé mi portátil, me encerré en mi habitación y me arrojé a la cama antes de quedarme dormida.

Algún tiempo después, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Hola?

—¿En dónde estás? —La voz de Edward era frenética en mi oído.

Miré alrededor de mi habitación.

—Supongo que me quedé dormida. Estoy en casa. ¿Por qué?

—Ven abajo, ¿sí? Estoy en la puerta principal —dijo Edward rápidamente antes de colgar.

Confundida y todavía medio dormida, bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un agotado Edward.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Me froté los ojos.

—Bella. —Edward entró y miré hacia afuera para asegurarme de que la entrada siguiera vacía—. Trato de no entrometerme. Realmente lo estoy intentando —dijo con una voz tensa—. No me estás dando mucho con qué trabajar.

—Um. De acuerdo. No estoy segura de qué...

—La verdad —interrumpió, acunando mi rostro en sus manos—. Quiero la verdad. Incluso aunque me confunda o me aterre. Nada de lo que digas hará que piense en ti de una forma diferente.

Demasiada omisión.

—Bien —contesté, mis manos temblaban.

—¿Bien? —Fue visible cómo se relajó.

—Sí. Te lo diré.

* * *

 **No me maten por favor, yo no decidí que el capítulo terminara ahí, sé que quieren otro capítulo pero no se los puedo dar. Sé que han sido muy pacientes con este fic pero les pido un poquito más de paciencia. La universidad me consume y no tengo tiempo de traducir más rápido, si les subo más capítulos ahorita se rompe la organización que ya tengo, se me acaban los capítulos que ya tengo traducidos y tendrían que esperar mucho más por un capítulo nuevo. Así que, por favor, por mi salud mental, tengan paciencia, las respuestas llegarán y si se ponen a pensarlo bien, las actualizaciones siempre son constantes y solamente es un día de espera.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **R. Barote, becky grandchester, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, LucyGomez, somas, Aredhel Isile, Brenda Cullenn, Paola Lightwood, fernanda A, Roxy Sanchez, Pera l.t, Hanna DL, Srher Evans, freedom2604, ariyasy, alejandra1987, carolaaproboste.v, glow0718, jupy, eliananayara, Torposoplo12, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn y los Guest.**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el miércoles :)**

 **xx**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

—No aquí. No podemos hablar aquí. —Negué con la cabeza mientras Edward exhalaba—. No quiero arriesgarnos a que mi mamá llegue a casa —expliqué, dejando que mi voz se hiciera más baja—. ¿Hay algún otro lugar al que podamos ir?

—Mi casa —ofreció.

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo. No quería manchar su casa con más confesiones acerca de mi madre; mi vida.

—Otro lugar.

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó y luego murmuró—: Claro que no. Vístete e iremos a un restaurante.

—Bien —murmuré—. Puedes esperar en el auto.

Edward se rehusó.

—Te esperaré aquí.

—Pero si mi mamá...

—No me importa. —Su voz era tan suave como su mirada y tuve que enfocarme en otra cosa—. Te esperaré aquí.

Corrí hacia las escaleras y me puse un par de pantalones de yoga y una camiseta. Me amarré el cabello y tomé mi teléfono y mis llaves.

Manejamos en silencio hacia el restaurante. Eran pasadas de las nueve y las únicas personas allí eran las meseras y un anciano sentado en la barra leyendo un periódico. Edward me tomó la mano y caminamos hacia la parte de atrás, escogiendo el último gabinete.

Nos sentamos frente a frente y nos quedamos en silencio mientras la mesera dejaba agua frente a nosotros. Estaba mirando el menú cuando sentí su pie golpear el mío.

—¿Qué vas a ordenar? —preguntó mientras la mesera nos veía.

—Um —suspiré—. Pancakes o… no lo sé. No tengo tanta hambre —admití.

—Come.

Así que ordené pancakes y él ordenó un omelet.

—Podemos compartir si quieres —dijo mientras la mesera se alejaba.

Y luego se quedó mirándome y se estiró por mi mano en la mesa. Dejé que sostuviera mi mano mientras tomaba un gran respiro.

—Te dije que estaba en la escuela. En Colorado. Eso era verdad —murmuré pero mantuve mis ojos en los suyos—. Nunca te mentí, Edward. Te oculté cosas, pero nunca mentí.

Su sonrisa en respuesta fue pequeña mientras apretaba mi mano.

—Mi mamá vivía en Arizona en ese entonces, cuando me fui a la escuela. Ella estaba actuando raro el verano anterior a que me fuera y lo atribuí a que estaba emocional por mi partida. Pero después…

Dejé de mirarlo.

—Oye —susurró—. Está bien.

Asentí.

—Llegué a casa en las vacaciones de primavera. Todos mis amigos se fueron a Florida, pero le dije a mi mamá que iría a verla y ella me dijo que no me molestara. —Mis ojos comenzaron a quemar y tragué el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta—. Volé a casa y ella no me recogió en el aeropuerto. Tomé un taxi y supuse que se había olvidado de mí.

Edward escuchó con atención y me tendió una servilleta.

—Ella estaba en el baño cuando la encontré. Había un montón de sangre, una botella vacía de pastillas y una botella casi vacía de alcohol junto a ella. No recuerdo qué fue lo primero que hice —admití—. Creo que vomité.

—Bella…

—Traté de llamar al 911 porque estaba asustada. Pero ella comenzó a vomitar, lo que pensé que era algo bueno si se había tomado las pastillas. —Traté de contener las emocione en mi voz—. Ella me gritó. Luego me rogó que no me fuera —recordé, luchando contra la urgencia de vomitar—. Llenó todos mis pantalones de sangre, lo recuerdo. Amenazó con lastimarse de nuevo, y yo no quería que lo hiciera.

—Bella. No puedes ser responsable de lo que ella se hace a sí misma.

—Lo sé —murmuré, sacando mi mano de la suya para limpiarme los ojos.

—¿Lo sabes?

—No.

Edward exhaló y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos.

—Una semana después de eso, nos mudamos. Dejé la escuela. Mentí y dije que hubo una muerte en mi familia y que necesitaba estar cerca de casa —expliqué y Edward alzó la cabeza para mirarme—. Mis amigos. Mi compañera de cuarto. Todos asumieron que un pariente cercano había muerto. Lo que en realidad no era mentira. Ella ya no era mi madre. —Sacudí la cabeza y reí sin humor—. No lo ha sido por mucho tiempo.

Edward dejó su lado del gabinete y me acerqué más a la ventana para que se sentara junto a mí.

—¿Qué hay con mudarse a diferentes estados? —preguntó y me ofreció un vaso con agua.

—Nos mudamos muy seguido y no estoy segura del porqué. Ella realmente no me lo explica, y estoy demasiado asustada como para preguntar. Solo sé que usualmente es cada seis meses cuando se cansa y quiere empezar de nuevo. Eso es lo que dice, quiere empezar de nuevo.

Edward gruñó.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—¿Qué hay con él?

—¿Él sabe lo mal que se ha puesto?

—No. Él sabe que nos mudamos y que ella ha estado deprimida en el pasado. Pero no sabe de sus… intentos.

—¿Intentos? —preguntó Edward mientras palidecía.

—Medio año después —asentí—. Le dije que iba a volver a la escuela y ella…

—¿Puede tu padre hacer algo? ¿Puede ayudar? —preguntó Edward antes de esperar a que la mesera se fuera para hablar de nuevo—. Quizás...

—No. Él se fue hace mucho tiempo —murmuré y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer más rápido por mis mejillas.

Edward pasó su brazo a mi alrededor y dijo:

—Pero él no te dejó a ti, Bella. Dejó a Renée.

Pero aun así.

Él se había ido.

Mi cabeza cayó en su hombro y susurré:

—Las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras, supongo.

Sin embargo, eso no aplicaba para Edward. Ambos, sus acciones y sus palabras hablaban a altos volúmenes. Prácticamente gritaban hacia mí. En una escala del uno al diez, asumí que sus acciones tenían la habilidad de ser un once.

Él llevó sus labios a mi sien.

—Gracias por decirme, Bella.

Me limpié los ojos.

—Gracias por escuchar y no salir corriendo.

—No iré a ningún lado —susurró.

Sabía que lo decía en serio.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahí tiene la verdad sobre Reneé, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios :3 gracias a:**

 **floriponcio, jupy, Vanina Iliana, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, bbluelilas, kaja0507, eliananayara, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, saraipineda44, Brenda Cullenn, somas, carolaaproboste.v, patymdn, Aredhel Isile y glow0718.**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews con sus opiniones o teorías :D**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **xx**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

Las intenciones de Alice eran claras. Ella estaba buscando algo turbio sobre Bella —fuera cual fuera la razón— y lo había encontrado. Pero no eran los errores de Bella; eran los de Renée.

Sabía sin duda alguna que Alice no era exactamente confiable, así que fui directo a la fuente. Sorprendentemente, las palabras de Alice eran de alguna manera similares a los detalles que Bella no ocultó.

Ahora, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer por esta chica?

Esta chica que claramente estaba rota y aterrada.

Ella se sentó con confianza en el restaurante y me abrió su corazón. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien. Pero no pude porque ¿cómo demonios iba a saber si todo saldría bien? Ya le habían mentido lo suficiente en su vida; no necesitaba que yo la apaciguara con promesas que no terminarían bien.

Si lo que dijo Bella era verdad, eso significaba que Renée querría mudarse en cinco meses aproximadamente. Me sentí enfermo ante el pensamiento.

Sabía que Bella no pediría ayuda, pero eso no me detendría de ofrecerla. Si Renée no buscaba ayuda antes de que fuera tiempo de que se mudaran, no habría ninguna manera de que dejara a Bella marcharse con ella.

No podía dejar que se marchara.

Yo no podía marcharme.

Estaba dentro de esta situación.

Por decisión propia.

Miré a Bella mientras ella comía sus pancakes en silencio y trataba de robar miradas en mi dirección.

Justo ahí y ahora, me prometí que no dejaría que nada le pasara.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar una manera de contactar a su padre.

* * *

 **¿Creen que logré contactar al padre de Bella? dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews :)**

 **Gracias a todas las que comentaron:**

 **floriponcio, Brenda Cullenn, Gabriela Cullen, Torposoplo12, Cristal82, ev76, eliananayara, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, tulgarita, somas, Tata XOXO, Hanna DL, carolaaproboste.v, Roxy Sanchez, glow0718, Aredhel Isile, kaja0507, patymdn y freedom2604.**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews, ya saben que me encanta leerlas ;)**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

 **POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO, ES IMPORTANTE :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

Había pasado exactamente un mes.

Nada había pasado con Renée pero, siendo honesta, eso probablemente era algo bueno en su caso. Se mantenía ocupada en el vivero y bebiendo. Sabía que lo último nunca cambiaría.

Todo había cambiado con Edward. Él era maravilloso. Era atento y dulce y no jalaba las sábanas y tenía el hábito de sonreírme detrás de su boba taza de café.

No hablamos mucho acerca de la situación de Renée después de ese día en el restaurante. Él me había mencionado algunas cosas acerca de que necesitaba hablar con ella para convencerla de ver a alguien, pero dado que Renée se había apaciguado un poco, nunca lo mencionamos de nuevo. Edward había escuchado lo que necesitaba escuchar y en lugar de salir corriendo, eso solo nos acercó más.

Durante la semana, almorzábamos juntos.

Las noches de la semana, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa.

En los fines de semana salíamos a comer, algunas veces con Emmett y Rosalie. Comíamos comida china en su cama y él rascaba mi espalda mientras mirábamos televisión de mala calidad y nos reíamos hasta que caíamos dormidos.

Edward nunca me presionó para llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, pero lo sabía. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. La manera en la que siempre encontraba una manera de tocarme secretamente en público y luego acurrucarse contra mi cuello mientras dormía. Él me quería tanto como yo a él. Sus hábitos de caballero me estaban matando lentamente.

Creo que Esme sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero nunca me lo mencionó. Ella pensó que era sutil con sus "dile a Edward que le mando saludos" antes de que me fuera a almorzar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sonrojarme.

Abrí una nueva cuenta personal en el banco de la ciudad. Era más fácil de esa manera dado que los cheques que recibía del trabajo no eran directamente depositados. No se lo mencioné a Renée porque… simplemente no lo hice. No había razón para que ella supiera. Aún tenía una tarjeta de débito en su cuenta y una chequera que solamente era usada para las compras y la renta.

Salí del trabajo y fui a casa para cambiarme de ropa antes de manejar hacia la casa de Edward. Toqué dos veces y rodé los ojos. Él siempre me decía que no necesitaba tocar antes de entrar, pero lo hice de todas maneras.

—Oh. Eres tú —dijo con simpleza—. ¿Tenemos una cita o algo así?

—No —le seguí el juego—. Solo estoy aquí para dejar la renta. Hoy es primero de septiembre.

—Entonces puedes entrar. —Edward se hizo a un lado y entré. Él tomó mi cintura antes de que llegara lejos—. Sabes —murmuró en mi oído—, hay otras maneras en las que puedes pagarme.

Mis mejillas ardieron y me estremecí al sentir su barba en mi cuello.

—¿Sí? ¿Como… qué?

—Galletas de avena y pasas —contestó y cerró la puerta.

—Oh.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a decir?

—Nada relacionado con la panadería.

—Bueno, lamento decepcionarte —dijo y me besó.

Profundicé el beso que se suponía era casto. Porque sus labios eran demasiado buenos.

Y joder, lo deseaba.

—¿Alguien me extrañó? —Edward se separó y pasó sus manos por mi espalda.

Asentí, mirándolo a través de mis ojos entornados.

—Te hice la cena.

—¿Lo hiciste? —cuestioné porque… ¿lo hizo?

Edward besó mi cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina, apuntando hacia la copa de vino que había servido para mí.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sabía que vendrías a dejar el dinero.

Me reí.

—Edward. No tienes que hacerme la cena solo porque te pago la renta.

—Lo sé. Pero quería hacerlo. Además, nunca dije que lo que hice era comestible. —Él me guiñó el ojo—. No te apresures a pensar demasiado de mí.

—¿Qué preparaste?

—Lasaña de pollo y espinacas —dijo mientras sacaba dos platos—. Fue demasiado fácil pero… no lo sé. Tendrás que probarla.

Él llenó mi plato con demasiada comida y nos sentamos en el suelo cerca de su mesita de café.

Edward me miró en silencio mientras tomaba mi primer bocado.

—¿Te quedarás mirándome mientras como? —pregunté antes de llevar el tenedor a mi boca.

—Solo me mantengo atento en caso de que algo pase.

—¿Algo como qué? —murmuré a través del bocado de lasaña—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Hiciste esto con criptonita?

Edward rodó los ojos y se enfocó en su propio plato.

—Sí, sí. Come tu comida.

—Mandón. Por cierto, esto está muy, muy bueno —admití, tomando un poco de vino.

—Esperaba que estuviera tan delicioso que tendrías que admitir que me amas. —Edward me dio una pequeña risa pero nunca quitó sus ojos de los míos.

Lo miré de vuelta y sentí el calor en mis mejillas porque…

Él sabía. Era simplemente cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 **Estos dos son muy lindos :3**

 **No me gusta tener que repetir tanto lo siguiente pero al parecer es muy necesario. Chicas, esto es una TRADUCCIÓN, la longitud de los capítulos NO depende de mí, no me pidan que los haga más extensos por que no puedo. Así es como están escritos y NO puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso. Tampoco me pidan que les suba otro capítulo de inmediato, no puedo hacer eso, sé que lo quieren pero créanme cuando les digo que NO les conviene. Digamos que lo hago, les subo dos capítulos diarios y para el miércoles ya se me terminaron los capítulos traducidos; estoy en finales en la universidad con cargas de trabajo encima, ¿de dónde creen que voy a sacar el tiempo para traducir?, no me alcanzaría el tiempo y tendrían que esperar SEMANAS para un nuevo capítulo, UNO solo, ¿realmente quieren eso?, yo no lo querría. Así que por favor les vuelvo a pedir que tengan paciencia, me dicen que actualice pronto y la verdad me confunde porque las actualizaciones son bastante seguido: lunes, miércoles y viernes. Créanme que no me gusta repetirlo y odio que parezca regaño pero después de varios reviews diciéndome que haga capítulos más largos, lo tenía que decir.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **beckygrandchester, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, juyp, helenagonzalez26-athos, , Gabriela Cullen, Anastacia T. Crawford, saraipineda44, Hanna DL, kaja0507, Lur Fary, bbluelilas, Torposoplo12, tulgarita, glow0718, Tata XOXO, Paola Lightwood, Zharytha, carolaaproboste.v, Vanina Iliana, Adriu, Aredhel Isile, alejandra1987 y patymdn.**

 **No se olviden de su review y nos leemos el miércoles :)  
xx**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

—Eso estuvo delicioso —dije, finalmente satisfecha y simplemente feliz.

—Suenas sorprendida.

Me moví de mi lugar en el suelo y fui a sentarme a su regazo.

—Tú luces sorprendido.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga el próximo mes? —preguntó, recargando su cabeza en el sillón.

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello de manera ausente.

—Hm. No tienes que hacer algo cada vez que te pago, Edward.

Él golpeó mi muslo de manera juguetona.

—Déjame alimentarte.

—Así que, ¿esto es solo por mí o cocinarías para cualquiera que estuviera rentando la casa?

—Demonios, no. —Alzó la cabeza y rio—. Esto es solo por ti. —Su boca estaba en el lóbulo de mi oreja y susurró ahí—. ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche o te irás a casa?

—Puedo, uh —me aclaré la garganta—. Puedo quedarme aquí. Si quieres.

—Siempre lo quiero —murmuró Edward y pasó sus manos por mis muslos.

—Te ayudaré a limpiar la cocina. —Lo besé y me puse de pie, dejándolo en el suelo. Él me miró y entrecerró los ojos, obviamente haciendo un puchero—. Vamos.

Edward y yo nos movimos por la cocina, chocando con el otro a propósito mientras limpiábamos y lavábamos los platos.

Estaba ocupada cargando el lavavajillas cuando Edward dijo:

—Oye, ¿qué piensas de esto?

Miré hacia arriba para ver de qué hablaba e inmediatamente fui rociada por agua en la cara.

—¿Qué...?

Edward cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

—Tienes que admitir que ese fue un tiro genial.

—¡Vas a pagar por esto! —grité entre risas y cerré el lavavajillas.

—¿Pagar por qué? —preguntó Edward, mojándome por cinco segundos para mantenerme alejada—. Parecía que estabas demasiado acalorada en la sala. Solo traté de refrescarte un poco.

—Bueno, ¡eso fue tu culpa! —Mitad me reí, mitad grité.

Me mojó de nuevo.

Estaba empapada.

Estaba sin respiración.

Aún lo deseaba.

De alguna manera leyendo mi mente, su diversión se convirtió en satisfacción.

—Baja el grifo. Solo no hagas ningún movimiento súbito… —dije lentamente, alejándome de él.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Yo y mi mojada persona iremos a sentarnos en tu cama. Espero que disfrutes dormir en sábanas mojadas esta noche —dije rápidamente antes de correr a la habitación.

—Oh, no, no lo harás —gritó Edward, corriendo detrás de mí—. Te quedarás aquí, de todas maneras. Si haces esto, te verás forzada a dormir en sábanas mojadas también.

Salté y me giré hacia su lado de la cama. Me senté con las rodillas debajo de mí y reí mientras él, lentamente, subía a la cama.

—Parece que tendré que sacarte de esas ropas mojadas —dijo Edward con una sonrisa, jalando el borde de mi camiseta.

—Planeaste esto, ¿no es así?

—No lo planeé. Solamente salió a mi favor —admitió son suficiencia.

—Hm. —Estuve en silencio por un momento mientras nos sentábamos frente al otro, controlando nuestras respiraciones.

Edward se inclinó y tomó mi rostro para besarme. Lo profundicé, llevando mis manos a su pecho y cuello y acercándolo más.

Él se separó y mantuvo nuestras frentes juntas.

—No te irás de verdad, ¿cierto?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No —salió más como un suspiro que como otra cosa.

Edward me besó de nuevo, más suave esta vez. Luego besó mi mejilla.

El espacio detrás de mi oreja.

Mi cuello.

Más abajo.

—¿Quieres quitarte esto? —preguntó en voz baja, jalando mi camiseta. La pasé por mi cabeza más rápido de lo que él podía parpadear. Él rio y miró mi pecho.

Y luego llevó su boca a mi clavícula, tomando mis pechos en sus manos. Me retorcí para acomodarme, acostándome sobre mi espalda para dejar que él se acomodara entre mis piernas.

—Mm —canturreó—. Sabes que me importas demasiado —susurró contra mi piel, sin romper el contacto visual.

Traté de asentir.

—Sabes que te deseo —admitió.

—Yo también te deseo.

Edward dejó un camino de besos hacia mi estómago.

—Me tienes.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a mis jeans, mirándolos.

Así que lentamente los desabroché y él me ayudó a quitármelos. Agarró el cuello de su camiseta, sacándosela con facilidad en un solo movimiento. Su cuerpo estaba marcado y sus hombros eran anchos y no podía dejar de mirarlo lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que él no podía dejar de mirarme. Él susurró algo muy bajo antes de desabrochar sus jeans y echarlos al suelo.

—Te ves lindo con tu bóxer —dije mientras él gruñía.

—¿Lindo? ¿En serio, Bella? —preguntó sin emoción.

—¿Qué? Es cierto. Con tu cabello tan… y luego tú eres tan...

—¿Lindo?

—Bueno, lindo de una manera sexy, ¿sabes?

—Sí. —Me miró—. Lo sé.

Me reí un poco más antes de que su mano descansara en mi estómago, trazando las imperfecciones en mi piel. Sus labios encontraron los míos y nuevamente comenzaron a viajar al sur de mi cuerpo, pero esta vez no se detuvo en mi estómago.

—¿Puedo quitarte esto? —preguntó con voz contenida y asentí antes de que él pasara mi ropa interior por mis temblorosas piernas—. Y luego… —comenzó a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Su barba mandaba escalofríos por mi cuerpo mientras él se enfocaba en la parte interior de mi muslo, el lugar justo por mi cadera, donde fuera excepto en el único lugar en donde estaba ardiendo. Mis caderas se alzaron por sí mismas y él usó su mano para empujarme de nuevo a la cama.

—Estás lista —siseó y gemí.

Edward deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí y jadeé ante el contacto.

—No sabes —dijo ásperamente— lo hermosa —y frotó mi clítoris— que eres.

Gemí.

Me aferré a las sábanas.

Luego sentí su aliento en mi muslo antes de que llevara su boca a mi clítoris.

—Oh, mierda —jadeé.

Edward se rio contra mi piel, jadeando y gimiendo, mientras lamía, daba ligeros golpes y empujaba, me empujaba más al borde.

Tomé su cabello mientras mi visión comenzaba a volverse borrosa.

—Eso es. Déjame hacerte sentir bien, Bella —canturreó otra vez haciéndome perder el control, sin detener su lengua mientras empujaba mis caderas para que se encontraran con su boca.

Grité su nombre y comencé a bajar, cerrando los ojos y enfocándome en mi respiración.

El cálido aliento de Edward de repente estaba en mi estómago y abrí los ojos para mirarlo.

—Hola —sonrió, subiendo por mi cuerpo con un camino de besos.

—Oh, eso fue… eso fue…

Edward me hizo callar y se posicionó entre mis piernas, solo quedándose ahí mientras respiraba. Besó mi cuello mientras trazaba lentamente patrones en sus hombros y cuello.

—Te deseo —admití contra su hombro.

Él se separó y sonrió lentamente.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás segura?

—También me importas. Y… se siente correcto. Nosotros somos correctos.

Edward me besó y quitó el cabello de mi rostro.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, desapareciendo en el baño.

Volvió y se quitó el bóxer antes de sentarse en la cama. Me desabroché el sostén y sonrió. Edward se puso el condón y lo miré con los ojos abiertos porque… sí.

Enorme.

Me mordí el labio y él se puso sobre mí, manteniendo su peso en sus antebrazos.

—He querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo —dijo, dejando que su punta pasara de arriba abajo.

—Yo también —jadeé, esperando.

Esperando.

Y luego él se deslizó dentro de mí con un gemido.

Chillé y él salió antes de entrar con lentitud de nuevo.

—Santa… —jadeó, dejando caer los antebrazos—. Te sientes tan bien.

—Lo sé. Lo sé —repetí, sin saber qué demonios estaba diciendo.

Dejó caer la cabeza y llevó mi pecho a su boca, retomando su velocidad.

—No voy a… —se detuvo—. Así. —Edward se salió y se acostó sobre su espalda, haciendo señas para que me pusiera sobre él—. Ven aquí.

Montándolo, dejé que mi cabello cubriera su rostro y pecho. Me deslicé más abajo sobre él y casi chillé.

—Demasiado bien —susurró—. Bella. Bella…

Él se estiró y tomó mi cuello mientras me deslizaba de arriba abajo, queriendo llorar.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí —susurré mientras se sentaba, manteniéndose dentro de mí.

—Te mereces… —Cerró los ojos y movió las caderas mientras lo montaba—. Todo.

Miré su rostro, su hermoso rostro mientras él fruncía el ceño y gemía y se acercaba más para besar mi pecho.

—Te necesito —declaré.

—Me tienes. —Embistió, más rápido, más duro.

Su mano estaba entre nosotros, frotando mi clítoris y sentí mi orgasmo comenzar a formarse. Se acercó más y mordió mi hombro.

—Tienes que quedarte conmigo —soltó de repente Edward.

—¿Qué...?

—Di que te quedarás conmigo. No puedes irte —gruñó y lo sentí pulsar dentro de mí.

—Me quedaré —dije mientras mi orgasmo se aproximaba.

Nos sentamos ahí por varios minutos.

Sin movernos.

Solo respirando.

Y de repente me di cuenta.

Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba enamorada.

No de un pay o de una hamburguesa realmente jugosa.

Sino enamorada de un hombre que probablemente me amaba de igual forma y trataba tan duro de mostrarme que le importaba y que quería cuidar de mí.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Estaba demasiado enamorada como para notarlo.

* * *

 ***inserten emojis de corazón por todos lados***

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review y buenos deseos para mí, son las mejores :) gracias a:**

 **caresgar26, freedom2604, Roxy Sanchez, mal, Cristal82, , Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, jupy, Aredhel Isile, beckygrandchester, helenagonzalez26-athos, Torposoplo12, eliananayara, Srher Evans, bbluelilas, alejandra1987, tulgarita, nnuma76, Paola Lightwood, Hanna DL, Maribel, somas, Adriu, carolaaproboste.v, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, blueorchid02 y glow0718.**

 **Espero que se sigan animando a dejar su review, me encanta leer sus reacciones del capítulo y no voy a negar que muero por leer estas :P**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

Se veía más hermosa de lo que nunca antes la había visto.

Sus movimientos y jadeos y gemidos…

Todo.

Admití que me preocupaba por ella. Estaba seguro de que ella ya lo sabía, pero tenía que decírselo para asegurarme. Ella estaba temblando y quería que estuviera tranquila; quería hacerla sentir segura. No quería que tuviera dudas sobre nosotros.

Porque yo no tenía duda alguna.

Estaba enamorado de Bella.

También era vergonzosamente obvio. Cuando Emmett vagamente mencionó su nombre la semana pasada, escupí lo que estaba tomando y él me miró como si fuera un imbécil. Escuché de alguien en el trabajo que Ben Cheney estaba preguntando por ella y prácticamente sufrí un infarto allí mismo.

Hubiera sido tan fácil admitir mis sentimientos, pero tuve que detenerme. No quería arruinar mi declaración diciéndole por primera vez mientras estaba dentro de ella.

Merecía mejor que eso.

Bella merecía todo.

Dije que quería que se quedara; que no quería que me dejara. Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de siquiera poder registrar lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella no sabía a lo que estaba accediendo, pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

No la quería solo por una noche, no. Si Renée trataba de irse, tendría que convencer a Bella de que se quedara conmigo.

Era así de sencillo.

Estaba siendo egoísta por primera vez en mi vida, pero no me importaba.

Había tratado de contactar a Charlie hacía dos semanas sin éxito. Hice que Jasper me ayudara a rastrear su número, sabiendo que él no le mencionaría nada a Alice. Su padre no me había llamado de vuelta, pero no lo culpaba. Fui demasiado vago solo en caso de que tuviera el número equivocado.

Por lo que Bella había dicho, Renée parecía estar mejor últimamente. Cada vez que traía a Renée a la conversación, Bella se cerraba. No completamente, pero podía ver que no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Lo que era entendible. Ella ya me había dicho lo que necesitaba escuchar; todo lo demás era darse cabezazos contra la pared.

Empujé los pensamientos de su madre fuera de mi cabeza y dormí en paz, sabiendo que Bella estaba segura junto a mí.

En algún momento a la mitad de la noche, sentí su cuerpo tensarse detrás de mí. Ella estaba presionada contra mi espalda y me giré para mirarla.

—Bella —murmuré y abrí los ojos.

Pero no era Bella; era Renée.

Mi primer pensamiento fue gritar, demandar respuestas acerca del paradero de Bella. Pero todo lo que Renée hizo fue reír, sin darme oportunidad de hablar.

Me senté en shock hasta que vi el cuchillo en su mano. Traté de decirle que se fuera. Traté de dejar la cama, pero no pude moverme.

Y luego me senté en pánico y finalmente pude escuchar mi voz mientras parpadeaba furiosamente y miraba alrededor de la habitación.

—¡Mierda! —grité, causando que Bella se despertara junto a mí.

Se sentó y preguntó qué iba mal.

—Estás sudando —dijo y trató de dejar la cama.

Tomé su muñeca.

—No. Quédate.

—Solo voy a traer un paño húmedo, Edward —explicó con lentitud y la dejé ir.

Volvió con agua y un paño.

—¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó en voz baja mientras pasaba el paño por mi frente, cuello y pecho.

—Algo así.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Quitó las cobijas de mis piernas.

La miré por un segundo.

—Ven aquí —susurré.

Se acercó más y la acomodé bajo mi brazo.

—Mírate, cuidando de mí —bromeé.

—Tú harías lo mismo. —Miró hacia arriba y me besó.

—Tienes razón. Lo haría —dije contra sus labios—. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

—Claro.

Pasé mi mano por su brazo un par de veces y dije:

—Mírame por un segundo.

Bella se sentó y me miró con confusión.

—Te amo —confesé.

Ella solo me miró, sin reaccionar. Comencé a frotar su brazo de nuevo y miré hacia otro lado.

—Oh. También tengo que salir del pueblo la siguiente semana —comencé a parlotear—. Solo por tres días, pero está esta feria comercial en San Antonio que tengo que atender. Será muy aburrido. El grupo con el que fui el año pasado quería ir al River Walk después y...

—Edward. Cállate.

La miré y la vi sonreír.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo también —admitió.

—¿Tú también irás a una feria comercial en San Francisco? —bromeé, sintiendo como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de mis hombros.

—No. —Empujó mi brazo—. Yo también te amo.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté antes de atraerla hacia mí para besarla.

—Estoy segura —susurró, subiéndose a mi regazo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacerme? —pregunté, sintiendo como me endurecía mientras ella giraba sus caderas contra las mías.

—Mm.

Besé su cuello y removí con rapidez su ropa interior y mi camiseta que estaba usando.

—Solo tú —murmuré mientras ella me quitaba el bóxer.

—Me amas —se rio con incredulidad mientras me ponía el condón.

—Lo hago —dije con rudeza y la acosté sobre su espalda—. Lo hago.

Me estiré entre nosotros, sintiendo lo húmeda y lista que estaba para mí.

—Por favor —rogó.

La besé y la sentí arañar mi espalda mientras lentamente empujaba dentro de ella, haciendo esto correcto.

Haciéndola mía.

Mostrándole lo mucho que la amaba.

No conseguimos dormir mucho.

Para nada.

La alarma en su teléfono sonó alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y gemí.

—No te vayas —murmuré cuando sentí la cama moverse.

—Tengo que ir a prepararme —bostezó—. Y no me digas que lo haga aquí porque no creo que tu mamá aprecie que llegue al trabajo usando tu ropa.

Abrí un ojo y sonreí.

—Me conoces demasiado bien.

Bella besó mi cuello y dijo:

—Te dejaré el cheque en la mesa de la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No debería ser yo quien te pague? —bromeé y recibí un manotazo en el pecho. Me senté y apreté su mano—. Estaba bromeando. Sabes que estaba bromeando.

—Lo sé —se rio ligeramente y me miró con dulzura—. ¿Realmente tienes que salir del pueblo la siguiente semana?

Pasando una mano por mi cabello, sonreí ante su decepción.

—Solo por tres días. ¿Quizás puedas venir conmigo? Apuesto que mi mamá te daría días libres.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Probablemente no debería. Ya sabes…

Sí. Sabía.

Renée.

—Está bien. Solamente que ya no te amo, pero sí —bromeé.

—Estás muy bromista esta mañana, ¿no? —dijo Bella con una sonrisa burlona—. Realmente tengo que irme ahora.

—Realmente te amo.

Su mirada se suavizó y susurró en voz baja.

—Lo sé. Era algo así como obvio.

—Oh, ¿lo era? —La acerqué a mí, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Detente! Esto no es justo —chilló entre risas, tratando de liberarse de mi agarre.

—Bien. Abandóname. —Hice una mueca antes de besarla de despedida.

—Te veré para almorzar.

No podía esperar.

La quería.

Tendría que buscar a su padre en persona.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :)  
**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Maribel, Roxy Sanchez, Melania, Vanina Iliana, eliananayara, kaja0507, jupy, freedom2604, Torposoplo12, Adriu, glow0718, Srher Evans, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Aredhel Isile, Duende Cullen, somas, saraipineda44, carolaaproboste.v, Tata XOXO, nnuma76, alejandra1987, Hanna DL, EmmaBe, , becky grandchester, debbii. silva y el Guest.**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews con sus teorías, me encanta leer todo lo que escriben :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

Después de que Bella se fue, me di una ducha y me alisté para el día.

Afortunadamente no tenía que estar en el trabajo hasta las diez, así que me tomé mi tiempo al hacer las cosas por el apartamento hasta que tuve que irme.

Sonreí ante el cheque de la renta que dejó en la mesa que decía _no puedo esperar para ver cómo superas esto el próximo mes._

Me detuve en el banco para depositar el cheque y saqué mi teléfono para marcar el número de Jasper.

—Hola, hombre. ¿Recuerdas el número de teléfono que te pedí que buscaras hace dos semanas? —pregunté en voz baja, a pesar del hecho de que estaba solo en mi auto.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo algo oscuro, pero se sentía así.

Solamente porque se lo estaba ocultando a Bella.

— _Sí, ¿qué hay con eso? ¿Fue el equivocado?_

—Nunca pude contactarlo, pero quizás sea porque él no sabe quién soy yo. Voy a necesitar una dirección ahora. ¿Eso es posible?

— _Oh, bueno creo que puedo manejar eso. —_ Jasper rio—. _¿Ya puedo preguntar de qué se trata todo esto?_

—Nope.

— _Pero tiene que ver con Bella, obviamente._

—Quizás.

— _Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella. Alice está completamente feliz al respecto —_ dijo sarcásticamente.

—Sí. Bueno, ese es el problema de Alice.

— _Escuché que Ben Cheney estaba preguntando por Bella._

Mi mandíbula se tensó.

—Bueno, asegúrate de que Ben Cheney sepa que Bella está fuera del mercado.

— _¿En serio?_

—En serio. Te llamaré en unas horas para la dirección. Gracias.

— _Sí. No hay problema._

Colgué el teléfono solo para que volviera a sonar casi de inmediato.

Era el banco.

El cheque había rebotado.

No había suficientes fondos.

Supongo que serían dos cosas las que tendría que ocultarle a Bella.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho el retraso pero el clima se puso en contra nuestra y me impidió por completo actualizar ayer.**

 **Sé que es un capítulo corto pero recuerden lo que ya les he dicho :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **puin3, Pao pao, fernanda A, Paola Lightwood, Roxy Sanchez, alejandra1987, Hanna DL, eliananayara, Yoliki, beckygrandchester, Vanina Iliana, kaja0507, , glow0718, helenagonzalez26-athos, patymdn, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, Caniqui, somas, Tata XOXO, nnuma76, carolaaproboste.v, Aredhel Isile, freedom2604, tulgarita y los Guest.  
**

 **Espero se animen a dejar su review y nos leemos mañana ;)**

 **xx**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que empecé a trabajar cuando Jasper llamó con la dirección del padre de Bella. Después de leerla, recordé que Bella mencionó que él vivía en Port Angeles.

Demasiado fácil.

Le expliqué a Eric, el jefe suplente, que tenía que salir a arreglar un asunto rápido e importante. No sentí la necesidad de mencionar que lo "rápido" tardaría dos horas.

Pero eso significaba que tendría que cancelar mi almuerzo con Bella. En lugar de llamarla para cancelar, decidí ir a su oficina.

Como si me pudiera resistir a verla.

—Miren quién es —dijo Bella con una sonrisa contagiosa. Caminé hacia ella y la besé, inhalando su esencia—. Es bueno que estés aquí. Mamá se llevó el auto esta mañana, así que tendrás que llevarnos a almorzar.

—¿Tu mamá tiene el auto? —Me senté contra el escritorio y me di cuenta de que sonaba un poco sospechoso.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se veía hoy?

—Ella estaba… bien. ¿Por qué?

—Solo me preguntaba —contesté y pretendí que estaba interesado en las tarjetas de presentación y plumas de su escritorio—. Estas plumas son demasiado caras.

Era demasiado malo en todo esto de mentir y planear cosas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te estás portando raro conmigo después de lo de anoche? —preguntó Bella con seriedad y vi cómo su rostro caía.

Mi pecho se apretó ante eso.

—Oye —susurré y me arrodillé frente a su silla—. No me arrepiento de anoche. ¿Tú?

Bella discretamente negó con la cabeza y miró la oficina cerrada de mi mamá.

Así que tomé su rostro y la besé para borrar su preocupación.

—No quiero que sea extraño. Solo tengo demasiado en mi mente —admití—. Tengo que ir a Port Angeles para algo importante. ¿Necesitas que pase por ti más tarde?

Bella me miró por un segundo antes de que hablara.

—Sin almuerzo hoy, ¿eh? Le das a una chica un buen rato y luego la abandonas. Ya veo cómo funcionas, Edward Cullen.

—No es así, Bella… —Dejé de hablar, dándome cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la risa—. Oh. Ya veo lo que haces.

Bella bufó.

—¿Qué? Piensas que eres el único con chistes, ¿eh?

—Hilarante —dije—. Aún puedo recogerte más tarde, si quieres.

—Eso funciona. Estaré aquí hasta las cinco. Tú estarás haciendo tus cosas sospechosas en Port Angeles, ¿hasta qué hora?

Rodando los ojos, dije:

—Al menos las tres. Y no es sospechoso.

—Claro que lo es.

—Quizás voy a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron y se rio.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños.

—Claro que sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Señorita Yo Vivo En Texas —dije sarcásticamente, esperando que ella supiera que bromeaba y que trataba de decirle que recordaba su fecha de nacimiento en su licencia.

—¿Oh, sí? Pruébame.

—13 de septiembre —dije con rapidez.

—¿Año?

—Ah. Nunca se revela la edad de una mujer. Mi madre me enseñó muchas cosas sabias durante los años. Hablando de ella… —Le guiñé el ojo mientras Esme salía de su oficina.

—Estás distrayendo a mi empleada con todo tu encanto, Edward. —Esme sonrió y me dio un abrazo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Solo vine para decirle a Bella que tendré que saltarme el almuerzo. ¿Quizás puedas llevarla por mí? —Alcé las cejas y me reí ante la duda de Bella.

—Claro —accedió Esme con facilidad, dándole a Bella una cálida sonrisa—. Apuesto que Bella disfrutaría un tiempo lejos de ti.

Ambas rieron juntas.

Yo no encontré eso divertido.

—Déjame ir por mi bolso y nos vamos —dijo Esme.

Y luego recordé el cheque rebotado.

Fondos insuficientes.

—Aquí. —Saqué mi cartera—. Yo invito.

Mi mamá miró la tarjeta en mis manos y rio ante mi gesto.

—Quita eso de ahí. Tu dinero no es bueno aquí.

—No. En serio. Yo las invito a ambas. De todas maneras iba a comprar el almuerzo de Bella, y dado que no puedo…

—¿Acaso no es dulce mi niño? —preguntó Esme, causando que Bella se sonrojara y asintiera.

Sí, no éramos muy buenos escondiendo esto.

No es como si lo estuviéramos intentando.

Tomé la mano de Bella mientras mi mamá cerraba la oficina.

Esme pretendió que no se daba cuenta o que no le importaba, pero vi su discreta sonrisa.

Besé la mejilla de Bella antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto del auto de mamá.

No se sentía correcto mentirle a Bella, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacerse sin que ella supiera. Si pudiera hacer que el padre de Bella viera las cosas a mi manera y tratara de ayudar, quizás Bella estaría más inclinada a conseguir ayuda para su madre.

Y si él no veía las cosas como yo, bueno… entonces tendría que encontrar una forma de hacerlo entender.

Él entendería.

Igual que Bella. Ella me amaba, entonces me perdonaría.

Esto era por su propio bien; su seguridad.

Por nuestra cordura.

Por nosotros.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, ¿qué creen que pasé? :)  
**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Cani Iliana, nnuma76, becky grandchester, freedom2604, somas, carolaaproboste.v, kaja0507, Adriu, Roxy Sanchez, pao pao, Hanna DL, Srher Evans, soledadcullen, Paola Lightwood, helenagonzalez26-athos, tulgarita, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, patymdn, bbluelilas y los Guest.**

 **Espero que se animen a dejar sus review y nos leemos el viernes ;)**

 **xx**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

El camino hacia Port Angeles fue de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Me senté en mi auto afuera de la casa por casi una hora, sintiéndome más impaciente cada segundo.

 _«Quizás estoy loco; esto es realmente sospechoso»,_ pensé para mí.

Sí. A veces pienso con puntos y comas cuando estoy nervioso. Y santa mierda, estaba nervioso.

Pensé seriamente en manejar de vuelta a Forks, pero eso sería una completa pérdida de tiempo. Y energía. No tenía caso dar vuelta atrás ahora.

Pensé en qué es lo que le diría a su padre. ¿Cómo uno inicia la conversación acerca de la madre de la chica de la que estás enamorado quien podría o no estar enferma? Si Bella no estaba completamente consciente de que su madre estaba seriamente enferma, ¿podría ser que su padre estuviera igual de ciego?

Dios, esperaba que no.

Mi frente hizo contacto con el volante unas cuantas veces.

Cuando alcé la cabeza, noté como una camioneta se estacionaba y me di cuenta de que mi tiempo se había terminado. Había perdido mi tiempo organizando los CD en la consola en lugar de pensar en algo que decir.

Esto no sería bueno.

Salí del auto y caminé con rapidez antes de que el hombre que podría ser su padre entrara a la casa.

—¿Señor Swan? —llamé y él se giró hacia mí.

—¿Quién quiere saber? —preguntó y miré su bigote.

—Soy Edward Cullen —contesté y extendí mi mano hacia él—. Le llamé hace dos semanas. —Dejé caer la mano cuando él se rehusó a tomarla.

—Cullen. Cullen —repitió en lo que parecía ser su manera de recordar las cosas—. Eres el chismoso hijo de puta.

Tuve que reír.

—Sí. Ese sería yo.

—¿Querías saber de Bells y Renée?

—Bueno —tragué—. Ya las conozco. Yo solo quería...

—¿Eres un acosador? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Mi dirección? ¿Quién demonios eres? —El señor Swan caminó hacia mí y me quedé en mi lugar.

Él no iba a asustarme.

No estar con Bella me asustaba más que él.

—Mire. —Alcé las manos a la altura del pecho—. No es así —dije furiosamente—. Estoy tratando de ayudar a Bella. Eso es todo por lo que estoy aquí.

—¿Bells? —Su rostro cayó y me miró por un segundo—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Renée —fue todo lo que dije.

—Será mejor que hablemos adentro.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por leer :)  
**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **saraipineda44, freedom2604, becky grandchester, Nani, fernanda A, Vanina Iliana, helenagonzalez26-athos, Gabriela Cullen, nnuma76, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, patymdn, caresgar26, Srher Evans, Torposoplo12, kaja0507, Paola Lightwood, tulgarita, Caniqui, bbluelilas, alejandra1987, carolaaproboste.v, Hanna DL, soledadcullen y el Guest :)**

 **Nos leemos el lunes y no se olviden de dejarme su opinión o teorías en un review ;)**

 **xx**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

Seguí al señor Swan dentro de la casa y miré mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

Su bigote ya era lo suficientemente intimidante. Él no tenía que ponerle seguro a la puerta para probar un punto.

—¿Bells te envió? —preguntó sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

—Uh. —Moví los pies—. No. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí.

El señor Swan arqueó una ceja y se rio sin humor.

—Puedo asegurarte que esto no le parecerá gracioso, chico.

—No estoy tratando de hacerla reír, señor. Estoy tratando de ayudar.

—¿Y cómo exactamente vas a ayudarla? —cuestionó mientras se dirigía al pasillo.

—Renée está enferma —solté y él se detuvo.

Con su espalda hacia mí, me preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios crees que sabes acerca de Renée, eh?

—Bella me ha estado contando acerca de Renée y creo que ella podría ser bipolar. Todas las señales apuntan a eso. Hice una investigación y...

—¿Tú crees que es bipolar? —Su tono era duro y podía ver que estaba a punto de echarme.

Su enojo era algo que podía manejar. Significaba que le importaba.

O quizás significaba que estaba a punto de golpearme.

—No puedo decir que sé que está enferma. Necesita ser propiamente diagnosticada. Ahí es donde usted entra —expliqué mientras él se alejaba.

Me quedé parado a mitad del pasillo, incómodo e inseguro de qué hacer o a dónde ir.

Él se giró en una esquina y sacó dos cervezas, haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera. Tomé la cerveza y lo seguí hacia la losa de concreto que era el porche trasero. Abrimos las botellas y me senté en una pila de ladrillos que funcionaban como silla. Lo miré tomar su cerveza, esperando a que él hablara.

—Escucha, hijo —dijo y me detuve de rodar los ojos ante su tono protector—. No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que quieres hacer aquí.

—Ya le dije —entrecerré los ojos—, que solamente quiero ayudar a Bella. No es correcto. Renée es inestable y sé con seguridad que usted piensa que Bella está permitiendo que eso suceda.

—¿Quién demonios te dijo eso? —soltó el señor Swan.

—Bella lo hizo. Ella me habla de todo.

—¿En serio? —bufó el señor Swan—. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ayudarla?

—Porque estoy enamorado de ella —admití con facilidad—. Ella me ama, también, pero no dejará que Renée consiga ayuda por su cuenta. Ella lo necesita.

El señor Swan me miró por un buen minuto. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso bajo su escrutinio cuando finalmente miró a otro lado.

—Bells no me necesita.

—Sí, lo hace —presioné—. Si sugiere que Renée busque ayuda...

—¡Ya lo intenté! —gritó, causando que me sobresaltara—. Ahora, no estoy tratando de comenzar un problema. Bella vendría a mí si necesitara mi ayuda.

Ahí fue cuando verdaderamente lo perdí todo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Bella? —El señor Swan casi sonrió, pero se detuvo—. Bella no le pide ayuda a nadie. No cree que nadie le deba nada. Es una de las cosas que amo de ella. Obviamente es desinteresada, de otra manera no soportaría esta mierda.

—Renée siempre ha creído que la gente le debe —dijo el señor Swan en voz baja, tomando de su cerveza—. ¿Qué estás sugiriendo exactamente?

—Para empezar, creo que necesita venir a visitar a Bella. Tratar de hablar con ella. Ver a Renée por usted mismo.

El señor Swan le quitó la etiqueta a su botella y preguntó:

—Así de mal, ¿eh?

—Traté de depositar el cheque de la renta que Bella me escribió. Sé que no es de su cuenta personal; es de Renée.

—¿Rebotó? —preguntó y asentí, finalmente tomando un largo trago de mi cerveza—. Renée siempre ha sido buena vaciando cuentas bancarias —bufó.

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato antes de que mirara mi reloj.

—Necesito volver para recoger a Bella.

—Entiendo y aprecio lo que estás tratando de hacer por mi hija —explicó el señor Swan.

Tenía que haber un "pero" en algún lugar. Su expresión era demasiado taciturna para que esta conversación terminara de la manera en la que quería.

La manera en la que esperaba.

Algo dentro de mí se disparó.

—No va a tratar de ayudar —me reí sin humor ante mi descubrimiento.

—No es mi lugar, hijo. Tampoco el tuyo.

—Así que eso es todo, ¿eh? —grité, tirando mi cerveza cuando me paré—. ¿Va a dejar que Bella desperdicie su vida porque es demasiado perezoso y está asustado como para hacer algo? ¿De ser responsable de su propia hija y su ex esposa?

—¡No se trata de eso! —El señor Swan se acercó a mí, intimidándome con su tono y su mirada—. ¡Tú no sabes el infierno por el que pasé años atrás! Maldición, lo intenté. ¡Lo intenté!

—No lo suficiente —escupí—. ¡No lo intentó lo suficiente y ahora mírela! ¡Probablemente esté peor de lo que estaba años atrás!

—¡No vengas a mi casa a decirme cómo vivir mi vida!

—Eso es genial. Estoy feliz de que usted pueda vivir su vida mientras Bella está ocupada cuidando de su madre que intentó suicidarse cuatro años atrás —solté.

—No, no lo hizo —dijo en shock.

—Sí, lo hizo —respondí mientras trataba de calmarme—. Sucedió cuando Bella fue a visitarla en las vacaciones de primavera.

Podía ver las ruedas girar en su cabeza, tratando de recordar el momento exacto en el que todo comenzó a arruinarse.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo Bella?

—Sabe exactamente por qué. Ella no quería preocuparlo, estoy seguro. Imaginó que podía ayudar a Renée ella sola.

El señor Swan sacudió la cabeza, tratando de poner todo junto mientras le explicaba exactamente qué había pasado y lo que Renée había estado haciendo con las mudanzas frecuentes, las compras excesivas y los cambios de humor.

—Yo no… —comenzó.

—No me quedaré sentado sin hacer nada. —Tensé la mandíbula y esperé por su respuesta.

Pero él no tenía una.

—Sé que aprecia el gesto, pero no quiere que me involucre. —Bajé la cabeza—. Me iré a Texas por el fin de semana. Estaré fuera unos días para una feria comercial. Le daré ese tiempo para pensar esto, pero si no tengo respuesta de usted una vez que vuelva a Forks la siguiente semana, tendré que acudir a Bella por mí mismo y tratar de arreglar esto.

Traté de levantar mi cerveza pero la dejé en el pavimento antes de darle una última sonrisa esperanzada.

—Sería más fácil con su ayuda —exhalé.

—Ella es afortunada de tenerte —dijo el señor Swan antes de que cruzara por la puerta.

Esta vez, respeté el límite de velocidad al manejar de vuelta a Forks.

Estaba a punto de tener un colapso y necesitaba ese tiempo extra para calmarme antes de ver a Bella.

* * *

 **Creo que encontrar a Charlie no fue muy útil después de todo :(  
**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **eliananayara, Pera l.t, helenagonzalez26-athos, freedom2604, kaja0507, nnuma76, jupy, Hanna DL, Tata XOXO, Aredhel Isile, soledadcullen, becky grandchester, Srher Evans, Torposoplo12, patymdn, tulgarita, carolaaproboste.v, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, Reno Alvarez, saraipineda44, glow0718 y los Guest :)**

 **¿Qué creen que pase ahora? Dejen sus opiniones o teorías en su review ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	51. Capítulo 51

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51**

Edward estaba actuando raro. No su bobo, casi-tímido raro.

Solo estaba decaído.

Después de que me recogió del trabajo el lunes, estuvo muy callado. Sostenía el volante tan fuerte que pensé que lo iba a desprender por accidente.

Pero me había saludado con un beso y sostuvo mi mano por todo el camino cuando conducía, incluso cuando cambiaba las velocidades.

Sonrió cuando eso me hizo reír.

No le pregunté qué le molestaba porque tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera de nosotros.

Sabía que era bobo.

No estaba actuando diferente conmigo.

Solo diferente.

Me quedé en su casa la noche del lunes.

El martes me preguntó de nuevo si quería ir a Texas con él.

—Sabes que no puedo —dije con lentitud mientras lo veía hacer un puchero.

Incluso si pudiera ir, le diría que no primero solo para ver sus labios hacer ese pequeño puchero.

—Sí, pero ¿no estás nerviosa de que me enamore de alguna texana que me conquiste con su acento?

—No. —Lo besé a medio puchero—. Sé que no lo harás.

—Es por eso que te amo —dijo con honestidad.

—Además, no todos tienen acento. Te olvidas de que viví ahí. La mitad de las chicas que conocí tenían acento de chicas del valle.

—¿Chicas del valle? —Edward arqueó una ceja antes estallar en risas—. Sí, pero eso es muy atractivo.

—No, no lo es.

—Sí, tienes razón. No lo es.

El miércoles, Edward tuvo que trabajar tarde así que me quedé en casa. Renée estaba ahí y, extrañamente, hizo la cena para ambas.

La miré comer primero para asegurarme de que no la hubiera envenenado. Realmente no pensé que lo hiciera, pero esperé y miré de todos modos.

Phil llegó poco después. Era la tercera vez que nos encontrábamos desde que lo conocí en toalla. Él no me miraba a los ojos. Sabía que eso era una mala señal.

La noche del jueves, Emmett llegó a la casa de Edward sin avisar. Afirmó que era porque necesitaba un desatascador y la tienda ya estaba cerrada.

—Esto es por lo que debí de seguir defecando en una cubeta —dijo en un tono serio.

—Esto es por lo que necesitas vivir en una jaula —dijo Edward antes de lanzarle el desatascador y cerrar la puerta.

El viernes fue perfecto.

Edward se iba para Texas al día siguiente y nunca dejó de besarme.

—No quiero dejarte —murmuró contra mi estómago mientras estábamos en la cama.

—No estás dejándome —me reí—. Volverás en unos días.

Suspiró.

—Lo sé.

Pasé mis dedos por su cabello y me giré en mi estómago.

—Tengo algo para ti —susurró y abrió el cajón del buró.

Edward me tendió una llave.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Qué parece?

—Una llave —dije.

—Eso es lo que es. —No podía esconder su sonrisa.

—¿Para qué?

—Estoy tratando muy arduamente de no ser romántico y decir "mi corazón".

—No te contengas de ser romántico —dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Edward dejó la llave en la cama y la miré mientras él hablaba.

—Sé que siempre te sientes más cómoda tocando antes de entrar. Pero ahora no tienes que hacerlo. Puedes usar esto.

Deslizó la llave hacia mí en el colchón.

—Hiciste una llave para mí.

—Y mientras estoy en Texas, puedes estar aquí —explicó, midiendo mi reacción—. Si quieres. Si lo necesitas.

Me deslicé hasta estar en su regazo y le pregunté:

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

—Porque es fácil.

Serían unos días muy difíciles sin él.

* * *

 **Este Edward es todo un romático :3  
**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **freedom2604, Paola Lightwood, alejandra1987, Hanna DL, Pera l.t, Adriu, Torposoplo12, soledadcullen, Srher Evans, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, helenagonzalez26-athos, nnuma76, bbluelilas, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Vanina Iliana, Aredhel Isile, patymdn, saripineda44 y el Guest.**

 **Las invito a que se animen a dejar un review, muero por leer sus opiniones y teorías de lo que se viene ;)**

 **Nos leemos el viernes.**

 **xx**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 52**

—Hombre.

Arrojé mi neceser de baño en la maleta.

—Hooombre.

Rodé los ojos ante el chillido de Emmett.

—¡Hombre!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Rechiné los dientes y miré expectante a Emmett, que estaba sentado en la cama mirándome empacar.

—¿Lloraste cuando tuviste que decirle adiós a Bella? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. No te juzgo. Yo lloré cuando Rose se fue a visitar a sus padres en Montana.

—Lloras cuando Rose se va al trabajo —dije con simpleza antes de arrojar un par de calcetines a su cara.

—Eso estuvo fuera de lugar, hombre. —Alzó los calcetines y añadió—: Y eso fue una sola vez; no sé por qué siempre tienes que hablar de eso. Estaba enfermo y necesitaba que Rose cuidara de mí. Sabes que mamá tuvo que limitar mi toma de jarabe para la tos cuando era chico porque me ponía emocional.

—¿Dime por qué estás aquí de nuevo? —pregunté con irritación porque odiaba empacar. Sabía que la irritación era provocada más por dejar a Bella en lugar de escoger qué camiseta me llevaría al viaje.

—Porque me pediste que te llevara al aeropuerto —respondió con simpleza—. ¿Estás en tu periodo? Si querías que Bella te llevara al aeropuerto, ¿por qué no se lo pediste?

—¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

—No tendría que hacerlo si contestaras al menos alguna.

Con un bufido, contesté.

—No le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto porque no quería que manejara de vuelta a Forks por su cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? El camino a Seattle es algo pesado.

Emmett parpadeó.

—Ella puede venir con nosotros, entonces. La puedo dejar en casa.

Fue mi turno de parpadear. No estaba seguro de por qué no se me había ocurrido esto.

—Y tú eres el que tiene un título universitario —se burló Emmett.

Esta vez le arrojé el cargador de mi teléfono.

Después de que terminé de empacar, le llamé a Bella para ver si le gustaría venir con nosotros. Era sábado y sabía que no tenía que trabajar. Solo esperaba que no le importara gastar seis horas en total de su día viajando hacia y del aeropuerto.

Ya nos habíamos despedido en la mañana, pero no podía resistirme a pasar tres horas más con ella, incluso aunque fueran en el auto con mi hermano.

Por supuesto, ella accedió y le dije que pasaríamos por ella un poco antes de las siete.

El viaje a Seattle fue silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo.

Manejé mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante.

Bella se removía en el asiento del copiloto.

Emmett durmió atrás después de forzarnos a comprarle un helado del Diary Queen de Port Angeles.

La mano de Bella estuvo en la mía durante todo el camino.

Casi quería decirle de mi visita a Charlie, pero no podía hacerlo con Emmett en el auto, incluso aunque estuviera durmiendo.

No le haría eso antes de dejar la ciudad.

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto después de las dos.

Emmett se sentó y bostezó mientras abría la cajuela y sacaba mi maleta.

Bella se quedó de pie en silencio junto a mí. Me enfoqué en el cabello que caía en sus ojos y la manera nerviosa en la que se mordía el interior de la mejilla, tratando de mirar a todas partes excepto a mí.

—Oye. —Alcé su barbilla, forzándola a mirarme—. Te amo. —Sonrió con tristeza y escuché un sollozo—. Bella, no llores.

—No estoy llorando —dijo con seriedad antes de que nos giráramos y notáramos a Emmett al lado del auto—. Te extrañaré, ¿de acuerdo? Odio las despedidas —expresó, secándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

—Tienes problemas —dije y atraje a Bella a mis brazos—. Te llamaré cuando aterrice y te llamaré del hotel y te llamaré...

—Edward. —Bella se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza e interrumpí su risa con un beso—. Ve. Vas a perder tu vuelo.

—Cuida de mi chica y no hagas que la arresten —le dije a Emmett—. Bella, no le hornees brownies de hierba, ¿de acuerdo? —bromeé, causando que ella me golpeara en el brazo y me jalara de la camiseta, necesitando otro beso.

—Te amo. —Su voz se quebró y sonrió—. No chicas del valle —bromeó.

—Nunca —admití con seriedad—. Solo tú, Bella. Te veré el miércoles. Quizás puedas salir temprano del trabajo y venir con Emmett.

Besé su frente y empujé a Emmett cuando él trató de besar la mía.

Mirando atrás una vez, me despedí con la mano y memoricé su rostro.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir hasta el miércoles.

* * *

 **¿Qué podría salir mal en tan pocos días?  
**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **helenagonzalez26-athos, Yoliki, Hanna DL, Cristal82, Miss Cinnamon, soledadcullen, eliananayara, becky grandchester, Tata XOXO, Adriu, jupy, Shrer Evans, Torposoplo, Gabriela Cullen, kaja0507, tulgarita, rjnavajas, bbluelilas, alejandra1987, carolaaproboste.v, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, nnuma76, glow0718, patymdn, debbii. silva y Caniqui.**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews, me encanta e interesa mucho leer todas sus teorías y/o comentarios ;)**

 **xx**


	53. Capítulo 53

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

—Escuché que mi hermano te dio una llave de su casa —fue lo primero que dijo Emmett después de encender el auto.

—Escuché que lloraste una vez que Rosalie se fue al trabajo —dije en broma. Edward me había contado la historia cuando Emmett dormía de camino al aeropuerto. La encontraba demasiado divertida.

—Ouch. No esperaba eso de ti de entre todas las personas. —Emmett se rio—. Has estado alrededor de mi hermano por demasiado tiempo.

Me senté en silencio mientras veía por la ventana, sonriendo para mí.

—Lo haces feliz —señaló Emmett unos minutos después.

—Él me hace feliz.

—No era así con Kate —continuó y me tensé—. No sé si te ha contado de ella. Es su ex.

—Me lo imaginé —dije calmada—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que "no era así"?

—No lo sé. Cariñoso o como sea. Nunca la besó delante de otras personas y estoy jodidamente seguro de que nunca lo escuché decir que la amaba.

—Oh. —Tragué y comencé a morderme la uña.

No estaba celosa pero era un poco extraño pensar en Edward con otra persona.

—Como sea —dijo Emmett de repente—. No estoy tratando de hacer las cosas incómodas. Solo pensé que querrías saberlo.

—Gracias —dije suavemente.

—¿Por qué?

—Por aprobar lo mío con Edward.

—No tengo opción —explicó Emmett y me miró antes de cambiar la velocidad—. Tú eres su persona.

Sonreí hacia mis manos y amé como unas palabras tan simples podían hacer explotar mi corazón.

Finalmente llegamos al pueblo poco después de las seis.

—¿Te molestaría pararte en la tienda por un segundo? Necesito unas cosas y no estoy segura de que mi mamá esté en casa con el auto.

—Sí. No hay problema. —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Puedes dejar tus cosas en casa y luego venir conmigo al trabajo de Rose si quieres.

—Seguro. Suena divertido. —Le di a Emmett una sonrisa cálida antes de salir del auto—. No tardaré mucho.

Tomé una canastilla y prácticamente corrí por la tienda tomando la comida que necesitaría por los próximos días.

Dejé todo en la caja antes de abrir mi cartera. Saqué la tarjeta de débito y se la ofrecí a la cajera que la deslizó por la terminal.

—Su tarjeta fue rechazada —dijo la cajera sin emoción alguna.

—Eso no es… —Bueno, iba a decir que "eso no era posible", pero luego recordé que era muy posible—. ¿Puede pasarla de nuevo?

La cajera me dio un asentimiento molesto y lo intentó de nuevo.

Rechazada.

Mientras mis palmas comenzaban a sudar, le pedí que lo hiciera una vez más.

 _Por favor._

Rechazada. Rechazada. Rechazada.

Unos clientes detrás de mí comenzaron a suspirar con pesadez, haciéndome saber que se estaban impacientando.

Eran groseros y esto era inútil.

—Supongo, uh —murmuré—. Usaré esta tarjeta —dije mientras sacaba mi tarjeta de débito personal.

Ignoré la mirada de la cajera y los clientes mientras tomaba las bolsas y salía de la tienda.

—Así que, estaba pensando… —comenzó Emmett mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad—. Deberíamos salir a acampar pronto. Es más fresco afuera y no hay nada como emborracharse en medio del bosque y follar en una tienda de campaña.

Parpadeé para quitarme las lágrimas y traté de hablar.

—Sí, uh… no estoy segura de poder salir contigo después.

—Mierda. ¿Te ofendí? Lo siento.

—¡No! No, no me ofendiste —dije con franqueza.

—Quizás no debí haber dicho "follar". Sin embargo, hacer el amor en el bosque no suena tan genial.

—Es solo que no me siento muy bien —mentí—. Pero gracias por pedírmelo.

Emmett me miró por un momento antes de evitar el tema.

Se estacionó en mi entrada vacía y le agradecí, diciéndole que lo vería pronto.

Entrando en la casa vacía, dejé las bolsas en el piso de la entrada.

Lloré.

Llamé al teléfono de Renée y se fue directo al buzón.

Lloré un poco más antes de decidir que necesitaba llamar al banco.

 _Quizás fue una confusión,_ pensé positivamente.

Con las manos temblando, marqué el número que venía al reverso de la tarjeta de débito y escuché la grabación.

La única confusión era yo poniéndome demasiado cómoda y bajando la guardia.

Renée no estaba cambiando; estaba empeorando.

Había escogido ignorarlo.

Edward era bueno para cegarme.

Y eso bastó para que me sintiera sola de nuevo.

* * *

 **Ay :(  
**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Roxy Sanchez, Paola Lightwood, Zhallytha, Pao pao, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, soledadcullen, freedom2604, alejandra1987, kaja0507, nnuma76, Hanna DL, Torposoplo12, tulgarita, bbluelilas, becky grandchester, carolaaproboste.v, somas, Yoliki, glow0718, patymdn, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, y el Guest :)**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews con sus teorías, me encanta leerlas todas y esta vez traté de contestar todod sus reviews ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	54. Capítulo 54

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 54**

—¿A qué se refiere con "fondos insuficientes"? —reclamé—. Acabamos de... —Me detuve de atacar a este hombre inocente—. Por favor. Solo revise otra vez. Depositamos un cheque por una gran cantidad de dinero no hace mucho tiempo. Tiene que haber un error.

Esperé.

Pero sabía en mi corazón que no había ningún error.

El error fue asumir que Renée podía ser responsable.

El error fue asumir que su silencio y repentina ausencia eran algo bueno.

Eran mis errores.

Debí de haberlo sabido.

Debí de haber hecho algo.

— _No hay ningún error, señorita_ —me dijo el representante de servicio a clientes. Escuché el ligero sonido de su teclado mientras preguntaba _—. ¿La tarjeta está perdida o fue robada?_

—No que yo sepa.

— _Bueno, ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarla?_

Llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho, dejé que mi cabeza cayera contra la pared. Miré la puerta principal y deseé que Renée la atravesara.

—Los cargos —dije de repente—. ¿Puede al menos decirme exactamente qué vació una cuenta de casi veinticinco mil dólares?

Más tecleo, tecleo, tecleo mientras todo a mi alrededor se volvía borroso.

— _Déjeme ver. Un momento…_ —Su voz se perdió.

Mi teléfono sonó para indicarme que tenía una llamada entrante, así que me quité el teléfono de la oreja y vi el nombre de Edward en la pantalla.

Ignoré la llamada y cerré los ojos.

Puse el teléfono en mi oreja de vuelta cuando el representante dijo:

— _¿Señorita?_

—Sí. Sí, aquí estoy.

— _Veo que ha habido múltiples cheques personales expedidos por diferentes cantidades de dinero, así como algunos cheques de caja. Si eso le ayuda en algo._

No.

No lo hacía.

—¿Hubo un cheque que fue cobrado um… —Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, tratando de recordar la fecha—… en algún momento de la semana pasada? El lunes, me parece.

— _No, señorita. El último cheque cobrado fue el veinticinco de agosto._

El cheque de la renta no había sido cobrado.

O Edward nunca intentó depositarlo, o no pudo hacerlo y no me lo dijo.

¿Pero por qué me lo ocultaría?

—Eso es todo. Gracias por su ayuda —concluí y colgué antes de que él pudiera responder.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y marqué el número de Edward.

— _Hola_ —contestó de inmediato, sonando aliviado _—. Me tenías preocupado. ¿Regresaron con bien?_

—Edward. —Mi voz se quebró.

— _Mierda. ¿Qué va mal? ¿Qué pasó?_

—Eres tan firme en que sea honesta contigo. —Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y me paseé por la entrada, prácticamente tropezándome con las bolsas de comida.

— _Lo sé._

—¿Trataste de depositar el cheque de la renta que te di el lunes?

La línea se quedó en silencio.

Tenía mi respuesta.

— _Bella. Escúchame._

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— _Estaba tratando de resolver esto, ¿de acuerdo? No quería que te molestaras._

—¿Molestarme? No estoy molesta; ¡estoy humillada!

— _¿Por qué? Bella, no te sientas humillada. Esto no es tu culpa. Es de Renée._

—Las personas en la tienda no saben eso. Traté de usar la tarjeta para comprar la despensa. Yo solo... —Inhalé con lentitud, pero un sollozo se escapó—. Casi veinticinco mil dólares. No están. Y sé jodidamente bien para quién se hicieron los cheques. Phil. Tiene que ser Phil.

— _Cristo_ —jadeó Edward en el teléfono _—. Debería estar ahí contigo. No debí de haberme ido._

—No. No. —Me cubrí la boca.

— _Lamento no habértelo dicho. Estaba esperando hasta… hasta..._

—¿Hasta qué?

— _No quería decírtelo por teléfono._ —Edward pausó _—. Visité a tu papá la semana pasada._

Eso detuvo mi llanto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

— _El día que fui a Port Angeles_ —explicó y mis lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo _—. No mentí. Solo dije que tenía que hacer algo importante._

—¿Cómo conseguiste su dirección?

— _Jasper la encontró por mí. Intenté buscarla por mi cuenta pero no estaba listada._

—¿Cómo… qué le dijiste?

— _Le pedí que ayudara con tu mamá, Bella. No quiero hacer esto por teléfono. Por favor, solo..._ —Escuché como se removía _—. Voy a volver. A la mierda con esto, voy a volver._

—No seas ridículo —sollocé—. No.

— _¿Está tu mamá en casa?_

—No. Claro que no. Está afuera gastando miles de dólares con, asumo, Phil.

— _Ve a mi casa esta noche, Bella. Por favor_ —rogó _—. Por favor._

—No tengo el auto. Te dije que no está en casa.

— _Emmett te recogerá._

—No. Solo… detente.

Edward suspiró.

— _No me voy a detener. No sé qué es lo que esperas pero nunca me voy a detener._

—Lo sé —lloré—. No quiero que lo hagas. Es solo que no sé qué hacer.

Y luego escuché el tintineo de las llaves en la puerta principal.

—Está en casa. Te llamaré de nuevo.

— _No la confrontes_ —gritó Edward en el teléfono _—. No añadas más leña al fuego. Por favor espera hasta que vuelva._

Colgué el teléfono.

Esta vez mis manos no estaban temblando.

* * *

 **¿Qué creen que haga Bella? :S  
**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Cary, Roxy Sanchez, Adriu, Cristal82, soledadcullen, JeiRaawr, alejandra1987, freedom2604, helenagonzalez26-athos, Hanna DL, Duede Cullen, becky grandchester, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Yoliki, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, glow0718, carolaaproboste.v, Gabriela Cullen, nnuma76, Vanina Iliana, patymdn y .**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus teorías y comentarios, ya saben que me encanta leerlos todos :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	55. Capítulo 55

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 55**

Renée abrió la puerta mientras yo deslizaba mi celular en mi bolsillo trasero.

—¿Por qué la comida está en medio del suelo?

—¿Por qué vaciaste tu cuenta bancaria? —pregunté inmediatamente, tratando de sonar calmada.

No tenía sentido retrasar esto.

Quería respuestas.

Merecía la verdad.

—Hola, Isabella. Mi día estuvo bien. Gracias por preguntar. —El tono de Renée era ligeramente ácido mientras pisaba las bolsas de comida, caminando hacia la cocina.

Abrió el congelador.

La alacena.

El refrigerador.

—No encontrarás alcohol aquí. Lo tiré por el drenaje.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco.

Las mías estaban perfectamente en calma.

Por una vez tenía la ventaja.

Y ella no tenía su apoyo.

—¿Por qué crees que soy estúpida? —pregunté, causando que se riera.

Ella seguía buscando por las alacenas.

—¿Creíste que no notaría que el dinero que el abuelo nos dejó ha desaparecido? ¿Por qué crees que está bien hacer cosas como estas?

—No es de tu incumbencia, Isabella. Sugiero que cuides tu boca en mi casa.

—Tú casa —reí histéricamente, acercándome a ella—. Me gustaría ver cómo vas a pagar por tu casa con una cuenta bancaria vacía.

El enojo pasó por sus ojos.

Verdadero enojo.

No el tipo de enojo que era inducido por su licor y pastillas.

Este era un enojo real y sobrio. Del tipo del que ella pensaría por días porque su mente aún no estaba tan confusa.

Quería que estuviera enojada porque yo había estado enojada por cuatro años.

Quería que sintiera algo más además de pena por sí misma.

—Mamá —dije con calma—. ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?

No lograríamos nada si ambas estábamos enojadas y gritándole a la otra.

—Estoy hablando contigo.

—No. Estás... —Miré hacia otro lado para evitar que mis lágrimas se derramaran—. No estás feliz. Nunca has sido feliz.

Me miró sin desviar la mirada y podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Y luego sus ojos dejaron los míos.

—Mamá —chillé y ella rodó los ojos—. ¿Es Phil? ¿Es malo o… acaso es…? Quiero decir, no sé qué pensar. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

—Phil no es un mal hombre —admitió y cruzó los brazos—. Mira, ¿de acuerdo? Él necesitaba un poco de dinero para el vivero, así que… le ayudé. Quería construir dos nuevos invernaderos, así que le presté el dinero. Él me pagará cuando pueda.

—¿Qué? —Me limpié la mejilla y me enfoqué en su sonrisa satisfecha—. Tú solo… ¿le diste el dinero? ¿Para un invernadero?

—Le presté, Bella. Le presté el dinero.

—Casi —tuve que recuperar el aliento—, veinte mil grandes ¿por un invernadero?

—Y otras remodelaciones. Será genial. Ya lo verás.

Y luego lo perdí. Porque nada de esto estaba bien.

Incluso si Phil no fuera un mal tipo, él tenía que saber que mi madre estaba enferma, o al menos, que no era normal.

Él tenía que estar aprovechándose de ella.

—¡Ni siquiera estarás aquí para verlo! —grité.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¡Nos mudamos cada jodidos seis meses!

Renée me miró como si fuera la primera vez que se daba cuenta de eso, "oh sí, quizás sí nos mudamos con mucha frecuencia".

—La casa en Austin tenía moho. —Parpadeó—. Tuvimos que mudarnos.

—Siempre hay algo que dices está mal con la casa o las ciudades, pero te has puesto a pensar en lo que esas ciudades tienen en común.

Me miró y tembló.

—Tú —dije con simpleza—. Necesitas ayuda.

Y luego me abofeteó.

Pero podía soportarlo esta vez.

Y cuando no reaccioné, me abofeteó de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasó con no contenerte? —siseó y me abofeteó de nuevo, el ligero ardor solo causaba que me sintiera más fuerte.

No iba a dejar que llegara a mí.

—No voy a pelear de vuelta. Estás enferma. No sabes lo que estás haciendo. —Me mantuve firme y la miré a los ojos—. Necesitas ayuda.

Había encendido un interruptor.

Algo dentro de su cabeza no podía soportar que le estuviera diciendo eso, lo que realmente me asustó porque significaba que todo este tiempo ella había asumido que era normal.

Cuando se lanzó hacia mí, no reaccioné.

Cuando caí de espalda, solo cerré los ojos y me preparé para el impacto.

Cuando enredó sus manos alrededor de mi garganta, pensé que era algún tipo de chiste.

¿Qué clase de madre estrangula a su propia hija?

¿Qué clase de madre le da a un extraño miles de dólares en lugar de cuidar de sí misma y su familia?

¿Qué clase de madre te mira a los ojos mientras te está estrangulando, diciéndote que tienes que pagar por comportarte así?

Tomé sus brazos y traté de empujarla, pero todo el tiempo que me la pasé no dándome cuenta de lo que pasaba solo le permitió moverse para sentarse encima de mí.

Me retorcí y gorjeé y sentí sus uñas enterrarse más profundamente en mi piel mientras apretaba más duro, sus ojos se veían más distantes.

Mi vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa y ya no podía oír a pesar de que su boca se seguía moviendo.

Y luego me soltó.

* * *

 **Y... eso pasó...  
**

 **Gracias por dejar sus reviews:**

 **Vani Iliana, Yoliki, eliananayara, Paola Lightwood, EmmaBe, Cary, Pera l.t, Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, becky grandchester, soledadcullen, helenagonzalz26-athos, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, saraipineda44, JeiRaawr, carolaaproboste.v, glow0718, patymdn, y los Guest.**

 **Sé que lo preguntarán o exigirán pero no puedo subirles otro capítulo, ánimo ya falta menos para el lunes :)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**

 **xx**


	56. Capítulo 56

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 56**

Mientras estaba en el suelo, tosiendo y ahogándome, me di cuenta de algo.

La falta de oxígeno de alguna manera había aclarado las cosas.

Nunca había ayudado a Renée, no en realidad.

Lo que había hecho, que en realidad había sido nada, la había llevado a este punto de perder el control; a estrangularme; a temer sus propias acciones.

Me giré hacia un lado, sosteniendo mi cuello y parpadeando con rapidez para aclarar mi visión.

Todo estaba en silencio excepto por mi respiración. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que se había ido de la habitación.

Hice una mueca cuando tragué y me sostuve del sofá para levantarme.

Renée había regresado a la cocina con una botella de licor que aparentemente había mantenido escondida.

No se veía ni un poco nerviosa y mis emociones me ganaron.

Tosí un poco más y mi voz salió rasposa.

—Mamá.

—Ahí están esas voces de nuevo —dijo sarcásticamente y tomó un vaso de la alacena.

—¿Quieres recibir ayuda? —pregunté débilmente.

—¡Isabella! —gritó y tiró el vaso al suelo. Por la expresión en su rostro, había sido un accidente.

Lucía más triste por el vaso roto que por estrangularme.

—Las personas normales no actúan así. Tú no eres feliz, así que no puedes soportar que alguien más lo sea —murmure, más para mí.

—Ahora eres tú quien se siente mal por sí misma —se rio.

—No, no es así. Me siento mal por ti. Por vivir cada día atrapada dentro de algo que no te puedes escapar…

Renée se sirvió otro vaso y no pude soportar mirarla más.

Así que, lentamente salí de la cocina y tomé las llaves del auto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —gritó y me detuve.

—No lo sé —admití.

Edward no estaba aquí, pero me había dado una llave. De repente me di cuenta del porqué había sido tan insistente en que me quedara en su casa y mis ojos picaron por el gesto.

Moviéndome hacia las escaleras para tomar la llave de la casa de Edward, Renée se puso frente a mí para bloquearme el paso.

—No te irás —siseó.

—Sí, lo haré.

—No. —Entrecerró los ojos—. No lo harás.

Pasaron dos segundos antes de que la empujara y corriera hacia las escaleras. Lo que era estúpido porque me di cuenta demasiado tarde que debí de haber corrido hacia la puerta.

A mitad de las escaleras, me jaló del tobillo y tuve que usar mis manos para sostenerme antes de que cayera. Pateé y me retorcí de su agarre antes de que me arrastrara con rapidez por el resto del camino.

Corriendo directo al baño, no logré cerrar la puerta del todo antes de que Renée comenzara a empujarla.

Forcejeamos por al menos medio minuto, ambas empujando en la dirección opuesta cuando finalmente se las arregló para usar el peso de su cuerpo y abrirla por completo.

—¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? —grité mientras ella trataba de llevar sus manos a mi cuello de nuevo.

Rápidamente me moví de su agarre solo para perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas en la bañera.

—¡Mierda! —grité cuando una punzada de dolor atravesó mi nuca.

—Los accidentes pasan, Bella. Necesitas ser más cuidadosa.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Pateé cuando trató de agarrar mis piernas, haciendo más difícil que me liberara.

Tomó mi cabello y me alzó para que estuviera de rodillas en la bañera.

Fue entonces cuando escuché su voz.

* * *

 **¿Teorías? ;)  
**

 **Gracias a las chias que dejaron su review:**

 **adriana molina, Cristal82, Paola Lightwood, Adriu, May Jhonson, Pera l.t., EmmaBe, becky grandchester, nnuma76, kaja0507, Brenda Cullenn, Vanina Iliana, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, helenagonzalez26-athos, tulgaria, jupy, rjnavajas, Yoliki, JeiRaawr, somas, freedom2604, carolaaproboste.v, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, Free. Love. Life, glow0718, Gabriela Cullen, Hanna D.L, saraipineda44, patymdn, Caniqui y los Guest :)**

 **Espero que se animen a dejar su review y nos leemos el miércoles :)**

 **xx**


	57. Capítulo 57

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 57**

—¡Santa mierda! ¿Qué carajos, señora? —escuché gritar a Emmett y Renée inmediatamente removió su agarre en mi cabello.

Hice una mueca y, aunque ya me había soltado, me arrimé hasta el otro extremo de la bañera.

Emmett entró al baño y miró todo en shock.

—Probablemente debería apartarse en este jodido instante —soltó.

Renée no habló; no se movió; no reaccionó en absoluto.

—Jodido infierno —murmuró Emmett para sí y cuidadosamente rebasó a Renée para ponerse en medio de las dos—. Mierda. ¿Ella te hizo esto? —preguntó y me miró, extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a salir de la bañera.

Renée giró la cabeza y se enfocó en mi expresión aterrorizada.

—Bebé —soltó antes de que un sollozo terrible se le escapara—. Bella. Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto —dijo una y otra vez.

Me cubrí las orejas y sacudí la cabeza mientras Emmett continuaba entre nosotras.

Renée se acercó más y extendió los brazos, aún repitiendo sus palabras. Emmett lanzó un brazo entre nosotras.

—Nos vamos de aquí —declaró y ligeramente tomó mi brazo, dejándome salir del baño antes que él.

Renée se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

—Espera —dije con voz ahogada—. ¿Qué si trata de hacerse daño?

—¡Bella! —gritó Emmett en mi rostro—. Edward dijo que harías esto.

Me cubrí la boca para retener mis propios sollozos.

—¿Te lastimó? —gritó de nuevo antes de examinar mi cuerpo. Asentí débilmente y traté de ignorar el llanto de Renée—. Entonces llamaremos a la jodida policía.

Los sollozos de Renée se hacían más fuertes a pesar de que nos estábamos alejando.

Emmett sacó su teléfono antes de que llegáramos a la puerta principal.

—O haces la llamada o la hago yo.

Miré el teléfono en su mano y me limpié las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Vas a odiarte a ti misma si lo haces y vas a odiarte a ti misma si no —explicó y comencé a marearme.

—De acuerdo —jadeé, tomando el teléfono.

A través de mi visión borrosa, marqué el 911.

—Necesito reportar un ataque.

Emmett me abrazó mientras lloré en su auto hasta que la policía llegó.

* * *

 **Varias tenían razón en que era Emmett quién llegaba, desfortunadamente Charlie sigue tan ausente como siempre :/**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron un comentario:**

 **kaja0507, becky grandchester, Adriu, alejandra1987, Cary, Melania, Pera l.t, EmmaBe, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Brenda Cullenn, LucyGomez, Vanina Iliana, jupy, eliananayara, bbluelilas, caresgar26, Srher Evans, helenagonzalez26-athos, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, somas, Hanna DL, nnuma76, soledadcullen, carolaaproboste.v, saraipineda44, Yoliki, freedom2604, .Life, patymdn, debbii silva, glow0718 y los guest :)**

 **Las invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews con sus teorías, me encanta leerlas :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xx**


	58. Capítulo 58

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 58**

Antes de que la policía llegara, asumí que me arrepentiría de mi decisión.

No lo hice.

Asumí que Renée saldría y armaría una escena.

No lo hizo.

Asumí que Emmett haría preguntas sobre lo que había pasado.

No lo hizo.

Me senté en el asiento del pasajero de su auto y cerré los ojos mientras esperábamos.

El teléfono de Emmett sonó, asustándome.

—Hola —contestó y luego suspiró con pesadez—. No, ella está aquí conmigo en el auto. Tenías razón. Demasiado malo, sí. No, yo no hice la llamada; fue ella. —Emmett me miró y dijo—: Edward quiere hablar contigo.

— _¿Bella?_ —La voz de Edward estaba en mi oído e inmediatamente comencé a llorar _—. ¿Te lastimó?_

—No sé qué fue lo que pasó —admití y mi voz se quebró.

— _Cristo, debí de haber estado ahí_ —dijo Edward con voz contenida _—. Voy en camino. Estoy esperando mi vuelo. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda._

—Bien. Bien.

— _Emmett dijo que llamaste a la policía. ¿Eso es cierto_? —preguntó.

—Sí.

— _Nena, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. ¿Me escuchas? Hiciste lo correcto._

—Te amo —lloré y Emmett puso su mano en mi hombro.

— _Te amo. Quédate con Emmett, ¿de acuerdo? Él cuidará de ti hasta que esté ahí._

Cinco minutos después la policía llegó. Me quedé en el auto mientras Emmett le explicaba la situación al oficial Collin.

Así era nuestra suerte.

El oficial Collin me sacó del auto mientras le daba mi versión de la historia, enseñándole mi cuello y otros moretones y marcas que Renée me había dejado. Aún tenía que ver el daño en mi cuello, pero definitivamente lo sentía. Y juzgando por la mirada en el rostro del oficial Collin, obviamente no era una buena visión.

El oficial Collin y el oficial Samuel tocaron la puerta por tres minutos hasta que fui y la abrí por ellos.

Emmett me instruyó que me quedara en el auto mientras los oficiales sacaban a Renée.

Miré por la ventana del auto cómo Renée se resistía al arresto y fui capaz de respirar una vez que ellos se alejaron con ella esposada en el asiento trasero del auto.

Hice lo correcto.

No me arrepentía de mi decisión.

Y luego vomité en el auto de Emmett.

* * *

 **Pobre Bella :(  
**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **Pera l.t, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, AndreCullen, Cary, EmmaBe, Gabriela Cullen, beckygrandchester, Tata XOXO, Cristal82, helenagonzalez26-athos, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, eliananayara (x2), kaja0507, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki JeiRaaw, LucyGomez, somas, Hanna DL, carolaaproboste.v, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, soledadcullen, .Life, nnuma76, patymdn, glow0718 y los Guest :)**

 **Nos leemos el lunes ;)**

 **xx**


	59. Capítulo 59

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 59**

Me disculpé con Emmett por vomitar en su auto.

—Oye, está bien. Yo no juzgo. —Se cubrió la nariz, de todas maneras—. Estás mirando al chico que una vez usó una cubeta para… bueno, tú sabes.

No era exactamente algo que pudieras olvidar.

Retuve el aliento mientras Emmett se estacionaba en la gasolinera más cercana y arrojaba el tapete del copiloto en el basurero.

—No me gustaban esas cosas, de todas maneras —dijo con seriedad antes de conducir hacia la estación de policía.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y me quedé completamente quieta, sin intentar salir del auto.

—¿Cómo se supone que haga esto? —susurré.

—Fácil. Entras y presentas cargos contra la señora que casi te estrangula hasta la muerte —explicó Emmett como si esto fuera así de simple—. Y luego te llevaremos al hospital. No me importa lo que digas. Tengo órdenes estrictas de Edward.

Mi pecho dolió ante la mención de su nombre.

Emmett miró por la ventana y preguntó:

—¿Sabes lo que Edward dijo cuando me llamó esta noche? —Sacudí la cabeza—. Me dijo que levantara mi trasero y fuera a tu casa de inmediato y tirara la maldita puerta si era necesario. No le digas que dije esto, pero creo que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico o algo así.

Cerré los ojos, enfocándome en tomar profundas respiraciones antes de que tuviera mi propio ataque de pánico.

—No tuve que tirar la puerta. Estaba abierta, pero sí. —Emmett se aclaró la garganta—. Edward dijo que si algo pasaba, llamara a la policía porque tú podrías estar demasiado asustada o en shock. Esto solo es otra cosa más que tienes que hacer.

Me tocó el hombro y abrí los ojos.

»Ahora saca tu pequeño trasero del auto para que podamos presentar los cargos y llevarte al hospital. Quizá podamos comprar algo de comer en el camino de vuelta porque esta mierda abrió mi apetito.

La estación estaba casi vacía, lo que no era sorprendente.

Emmett me preguntó si quería que estuviera en la habitación mientras daba mi declaración, pero le dije que podía hacerlo por mi cuenta. Sonrió ante mi confianza y luego me dijo que me diera prisa porque tenía hambre.

—¿Dónde está mi mamá? —pregunté y acepté el agua que me ofrecía el oficial.

—En una celda.

El oficial Samuel me pidió que explicara a gran detalle lo que había pasado.

Mi atención estaba en el patrón del azulejo del suelo mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado.

Expliqué las palabras que habían sido intercambiadas antes del ataque.

Recordé lo filoso de sus uñas en mi piel mientras me estrangulaba.

Describí la mirada en sus ojos mientras entraba al baño.

Pero no estaba llorando, no. Tenía una extraña calma en mí.

Y luego comencé a decirle de los hechos pasados.

Esa primavera.

Los meses después de eso cuando estrelló el auto a propósito después de que le dije que quería volver a la escuela.

Cuando me preguntaron si quería presentar cargos, dije que sí.

Cuando me preguntaron si pensaba que Renée era un peligro para ella u otros, dije que sí.

Todo comenzó a pasar demasiado rápido.

Se hablaba de una evaluación psiquiátrica.

El oficial dijo que ella sería enviada al ala psiquiátrica del hospital y que estaría en observación hasta la evaluación del lunes.

Apenas y tuve tiempo de parpadear, no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Había dado mi declaración; había dicho lo que tenía que decir sobre su sanidad.

Diez minutos después de que el oficial se fue, seguía sentada en la habitación.

—Vamos. —La voz de Emmett me sobresaltó—. Tenemos que irnos. No hay más que puedas hacer. Iremos al hospital y luego te llevaré a la casa de Edward, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de que no era necesario, caerme de espaldas en la bañera había causado que el doctor me mandara a tomar una tomografía.

A pesar de que me había lastimado un nervio en el cuello por la caída, estaba bien.

A pesar de los moretones y marcas de dedos en mi cuello, todo estaba bien.

El doctor preguntó si quería algo para el dolor. Me rehusé.

Emmett pagó la cuenta del hospital y me dijo:

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Él me lo debe, de todas maneras.

Le agradecí y me crucé de brazos sobre el pecho.

Emmett me llevó a la casa de Edward y cuando entramos, me dijo que tratara de dormir un poco y que estaría en la sala de estar.

Lo abracé, agradeciéndole en silencio por todo.

Me tardé en la ducha más de lo necesario.

Me tallé la piel más fuerte de lo necesario.

Tomé una camiseta de Edward, no una limpia, sino la que estaba en el suelo.

Olía a él.

Lo necesitaba.

Me quedé dormida en su cama y esperé.

* * *

 **Todas extrañamos a Edward :(  
**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **lauritacullenswan, helenagonzalez26-athos, Tata XOXO, eliananayara, Caniqui, Vanina Iliana, Brenda Cullenn, shineevero, tulgarita, jupy, freedom2604, LucyGomez, rjnavajas, Paola Lightwood, kaja0507, LicetSalvatore, saraipineda44, Pera l.t, EmmaBe, carolaaproboste.v, alejandra1987, Adriu, Lur Fary, Yoliki, Hanna DL, becky grandchester, Free Love Life, nnuma76, Gabriela Cullen, debbii silva, patymdn, glow0718 y los Guest :)**

 **No se olviden de dejarme su review y nos leemos el miércoles :)**

 **xx**


	60. Capítulo 60

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 60**

Desperté sola en la cama de Edward. Solo eso bastó para que casi comenzara a llorar.

Estirándome para ver el reloj, eran casi las tres de la mañana. No estaba segura de a qué hora Edward había salido de San Antonio o si había sido capaz de encontrar un vuelo.

Caminando hacia el baño, mantuve las luces apagadas para evitar mirarme al espejo.

En lugar de volver a la habitación, caminé hacia la sala de estar y me asombré de ver a Jasper dormido en el sofá. No podía imaginar por qué Emmett se habría ido, pero también sabía que él no habría hecho algo sin el permiso de Edward.

Comencé a alejarme para no despertarlo cuando lo escuché hablar.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Um. N-no —tartamudeé, que estuviera despierto me tomó desprevenida—. ¿Dónde se fue Emmett?

—Tenía que recoger a Edward del aeropuerto. —Bostezó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—¿Y te mandaron para que te quedaras conmigo?

Asintió y se frotó el rostro con las manos.

—Sí. Rose llevó a Emmett al aeropuerto para que él pudiera dormir.

Mi garganta se cerró y mentalmente me dije a mí misma que no llorara.

Estas personas ya estaban haciendo demasiado

por mí.

Estaban pasando por muchos problemas

por mí.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta, obviamente notando la emoción que estaba tratando de contener.

—¿Estás… bien?

—Sí.

Frunció el ceño.

—Sería entendible si no lo estuvieras.

—Estoy bien. —Mi voz sonaba rara, pero estaba segura de que Jasper no notaría la diferencia—. Pero sí me siento mal de que todos estén pasando por tantos problemas —admití y los ojos de Jasper se ensancharon en entendimiento.

—Solo te he visto un par de veces —comenzó antes de pausar para pensar—. Por lo que he escuchado de Esme y por la manera en la que Edward actúa a tu alrededor, tú lo vales. No estás causando que alguien haga algo que no debería, así que no trates de convencerte de lo contrario.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir y agradecerle.

—Oye, no es nada. Pero probablemente deberías volver a dormir hasta que Edward llegue. Estaré aquí si necesitas algo.

Tomé un vaso y lo llené con agua del grifo antes de buscar Ibuprofeno en los gabinetes del baño de Edward.

En algún momento después, desperté y sentí algo acariciar mi mejilla.

Mi primera reacción fue sobresaltarme y alejarme.

—Oye, oye —dijo Edward en un tono calmado, acostado junto a mí en su cama—. Soy yo. Nena, soy yo.

Parpadeé con rapidez antes de enredar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

Él dejó salir un "oomph" antes de que sus brazos estuvieran alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome fuerte contra su cuerpo.

La habitación aún estaba oscura pero podía ver el sol filtrándose por las cortinas. Pregunté qué hora era.

—Cerca de las siete de la mañana. Vine tan rápido como pude, lo prometo —dijo contra mi oreja.

Me sentía segura.

Cálida.

Amada.

—Sé que lo hiciste. Lo sé. —Cerré los ojos.

—Bella, lo siento tanto —susurró, su boca contra mi sien. Su nariz viajó de mi mandíbula hacia mi boca—. Debí de haber estado aquí para ti.

—No lo sabías —murmuré mientras él frotaba mi espalda baja—. Debí de haberte escuchado. No debí de haberla confrontado.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y llevó sus labios a los míos mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro en silencio.

—No pude detener mis palabras —admití.

Y Renée no pudo evitar sus acciones.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Emmett dijo que rechazaste la medicina contra el dolor.

—Me siento bien. No necesito la medicina.

—Emmett también me dijo… —Edward dejó de hablar y encontré difícil dejar de observar su dura mirada—. Todo lo que puedo decir es que estoy feliz de que no haya sido yo quien llegara. También me llevarían a la cárcel a mí.

Tragué.

—Edward.

Cuidadosamente me acercó a él y me besó la frente.

—Las pasadas doce horas han sido un infierno.

—Lo sé.

—Pero lo hiciste, nena —murmuró contra mis labios—. Tú llamaste a la policía. Tú presentaste cargos contra ella.

Me limpió la mejilla.

—Ella está en el hospital. —No retuve mis sollozos esta vez—. La enviaron a Port Angeles. Está en el ala psiquiátrica porque estaba causando una escena.

Edward me calló y dijo:

—Lo sé.

—Tengo una cita —sollocé—, con el magistrado el lunes. ¿Irás conmigo?

—Por supuesto que iré contigo, Bella. —Edward pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla y me dio una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—Bien. Bien.

Nos acostamos en silencio.

—Te amo —repitió hasta que mis lágrimas pararon.

»Estoy tan orgulloso de ti —murmuró una vez que mi respiración se calmó.

»Todo estará bien —dijo antes de que me quedara dormida.

Esa era la primera vez que me decía eso.

Esa era la primera vez que lo creía.

* * *

 **Por fin volvió Edward :´)**

 **Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **Cary, fernanda A, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, shineevero, Vanina Iliana, Adriu, Yoliki, eliananayara, helenagonzalez26-athos, Torposoplo12, tulgarita, patymdn, somas, alejandra1987, LicetSalvatore, kaja0507, carolaaproboste.v, glow0718, Pera l.t, Roxy Sanchez, Free Love Life, nnuma76, LucyGomez, saraipineda44, becky grandchester, Gabriela Cullen, EmmaBe, lauritacullenswan y el Guest :)**

 **Mil gracias a todas por llevar esta historia a los 1000 reviews, no saben lo mucho que eso significa para nosotras *emojis de corazón* no me queda más que invitarlas a que en los 17 capítulos que quedan se animen a dejar un review con sus opiniones o teorías de qué creen que es lo que pasará después :)**

 **Nos leemos el viernes!**

 **xx**


	61. Capítulo 61

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 61**

Pasamos la mayor parte del día en nuestra burbuja; en su cama.

Edward dormía en paz junto a mí, tan cerca y tan cálido, mientras yo no dormía para nada.

Debió de haber estado exhausto por todo el viaje que había hecho. Yo solo estaba paralizada, atrapada en mis pensamientos y un poco dolorida. Aunque conociendo a Edward, era mejor que me reservara la última parte para mí.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en su pecho, subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Miré la barba en su rostro; era mucho más abundante de lo que la había visto antes.

 _«Él está aquí ahora»,_ pensé.

Estaba segura, me recordé una y otra vez.

Y luego fui sorprendida por un par de somnolientos ojos verdes. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su escrutinio se quedara en mi cuello marcado.

—Santa mierda —jadeó y rápidamente se sentó—. Bella.

—Lo sé. Lo sé —contesté en voz baja.

—¿Cómo pudo haberte hecho eso? —soltó, con una expresión oscura en el rostro y la voz enojada—. ¿Cómo demonios pudo hacerlo?

—Pensé que lo habías notado esta mañana y no habías dicho nada…

—¡No! —gritó prácticamente, interrumpiéndome—. Estaba oscuro y… y…

Finalmente me senté y me quité la banda elástica del cabello para que éste cubriera mi cuello.

—Lamento haber gritado. Es solo qué... —Se acercó más y puso mi hombro contra su pecho—. No me había dado cuenta de lo malo que era.

—Probablemente se ve peor de lo que es. Yo me hago moretones con facilidad.

—No. No intentes... —Pausó y tensó la mandíbula—. Solo no lo hagas.

—Bien —murmuré y sentí el suave toque de sus dedos en mi cuello—. Iré a darme una ducha —dije de repente antes de besar su mejilla y dejar la cama.

Edward se quedó sentado mientras rápidamente desaparecía en el baño.

Me quité su ropa y giré la llave de la regadera. Bajé la tapa del inodoro y me senté mientras esperaba que el vapor llenara la habitación.

Mis ojos evitaron el espejo porque estaba asustada de lo que vería.

La mirada en sus ojos estaba grabada en mi memoria.

Era tan incapaz de evitar sus acciones.

Estaba asustada y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba y yo la entregué.

Hice una declaración acerca de su sanidad y la dejé.

La había dejado.

El tiempo había pasado y una vez que Edward abrió la puerta del baño me di cuenta de que aún no había entrado a la regadera.

—¿Bella? —preguntó y mis ojos se encontraron con su mirada preocupada. Me miró de vuelta en entendimiento y no dijo otra palabra.

Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente, asustada de lo que podría salir de mi boca.

No podía permitirme sentir arrepentimiento.

Pero tampoco podía sentirme bien acerca de todo esto.

Edward entró al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de quitarse su propia ropa.

Abrió la cortina de la regadera, dejando que una nueva cortina de vapor llenara la habitación.

El ardor de sus dedos en mi muñeca captó mi atención mientras él ligeramente me jalaba hacia la regadera con él.

—Toma. —Me tendió el champú y le agradecí.

No me moví.

Edward se quedó bajo la regadera, dejando que sus manos descansaran contra el azulejo mientras bajaba la cabeza y dejaba que el agua cayera por su musculosa espalda.

No me moví.

Y luego se giró y podía ver a través de sus ojos tristes y su nariz ligeramente roja, que había estado tratando de no llorar.

—No puedes arrepentirte de esto —demandó.

—No lo hago.

Solo estaba asustada de lo que pasaría después.

Salió del agua y tomó mi cuerpo tan fuerte, tan duro, dejando que su barbilla, su barba, descansara justo sobre mi hombro.

Y luego presionó ligeramente sus labios contra mi piel y el contacto ardió.

Me derretí en su toque y dejé que me amara.

—Te amo. Demasiado —admitió en la calma y calidez del vapor.

Sus manos viajaron por mi espalda y acercaron mis caderas a las suyas.

Podía sentirlo endurecerse contra mí.

—Sé que no olvidarás. —Sus palabras apenas y se escuchaban a través del ruido del agua contra la porcelana.

Edward me soltó y en silencio me pidió que lo dejara amarme.

Nunca podría negarle algo.

Sus labios asaltaron los míos. Frenéticos, furiosos.

Necesitando.

Anhelando.

Su fuerte agarre me levantó contra su cuerpo, contra el azulejo y me aferré a él.

Siempre estaré aferrándome a él.

—Te tengo —murmuró antes de deslizarse en mí—. Te tengo ahora.

Estaba agradecida por el agua, quemando y ocultando mis lágrimas.

Mis piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cintura mientras él empujaba dentro y fuera, manteniendo una mano detrás de mi espalda, la otra sosteniendo con cuidado mi nuca.

—Te quedarás aquí —gruñó—. Iremos por tus cosas. No volverás —demandó, bajando su ritmo.

—Bien —murmuré con facilidad—. Bien.

—Te amo. Demasiado. —Su voz temblaba y mis piernas también lo hacían.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte mientras comenzaba a embestir más rápido y sentí como perdía el control.

Estaba perdiendo el control pero mientras él estuviera aquí, no podía, no estaría preocupada.

Edward ligeramente besó mi cuello en donde el daño estaba hecho.

—Lo siento tanto, nena —jadeó, mis dedos se hundieron en su piel mientras me venía.

—Te amo —repetí y cerré los ojos, sintiendo cómo él se venía.

Su barbilla descansó en la curvatura de mi cuello mientras ambos tratábamos de recuperar la respiración.

Edward me soltó con cuidado, dejando su mano en mi cintura mientras me quedaba ahí, entre él y el azulejo.

Su cabello cayó en sus ojos y me besó una vez, otra.

—Hablaba en serio. No volverás —explicó—. Te quedarás conmigo.

Lo pensé por un momento.

—Solo pueden retenerla por setenta y dos horas. Tendrá que volver a casa.

—No volverás. —Su mirada y sus palabras no dejaban lugar para otra opción—. Incluso si le dan medicación. No pasará, Bella.

Asentí.

Ahora solo tenía que convencerme de que él tenía razón.

* * *

 **Ay Bella :(**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, injoa, caresgar26, Cary, Ceci, Pera l t, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, Cristal82, becky grandchester, Torposoplo12, Hanna DL, Adriu, helenagonzalez26-athos, saraipineda44, Yoliki, tulgarita, alejandra1987, somas, nnuma76, Gabriela Cullen, floriponcio, Vanina Iliana, carolaaproboste.v, kaja0507, , glow0718, Alexa Hp, patymdn, EmmaBe, Lauritacullenswan y el Guest :)**

 **No se olviden de dejar su teoría u opinión y nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **xx**


	62. Capítulo 62

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 62**

Era la mañana del lunes, el día en el que me tenía que reunir con el oficial civil para hablar acerca del caso de Renée.

La tarde del domingo, había hablado al hospital, confirmando la hora y si necesitaba llevar documentos importantes.

Mientras Edward dormía, me senté en su sala de estar y miré hacia la nada. Mientras más pensaba en Renée estando sola en el hospital, peor me sentía.

Ya había sentido arcadas dos veces, así que estaba agradecida de que Edward siguiera durmiendo. No quería que se preocupara; no necesitaba que me tuviera más lástima.

Media hora después, lo primero que hizo cuando despertó fue hacerme una tostada, insistiendo, animándome a que comiera algo que pudiera retener.

Él siempre sabía más de lo que decía.

No pude haberlo amado más.

Ambos holgazaneamos hasta la tarde cuando nos detuvimos en mi casa de camino al hospital. Necesitaba un cambio de ropa ya que asumía que no sería apropiado usar el bóxer de Edward.

Una vez que entramos, me quedé en el vestíbulo.

Simplemente no podía.

No podía.

Las palabras me fallaron pero aparentemente mi expresión no lo hizo.

Edward inmediatamente comprendió y corrió escaleras arriba para tomar mi ropa, trayendo consigo algunas otras cosas que asumió necesitaría.

No pude haberlo amado más.

—Quizá deberías llamar a tu padre —dijo Edward para hacer conversación de camino a Port Angeles.

Mirando hacia la ventana, esperé unos cuantos minutos antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Si quisiera ayudar, me hubiera contactado. Hubiera hecho algo.

—Él merece saber —explicó Edward mientras bajaba el volumen del radio.

—¡Esto no se trata de lo que él merezca!

—Bueno. —Edward pausó por un segundo—. Él debería saber. Yo lo querría saber si fuera él.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿Esto es lo que debe pasar para que esté alrededor? ¿Que sea atacada?

Acarició mi mejilla antes de dejar de hablar del tema.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el hospital, Edward tomó mi mano y la apretó dos veces antes de darme una pequeña sonrisa.

—Espera —dijo antes de que entráramos—. Solo quiero que sepas que lo que sea que pase, aquí estoy, ¿de acuerdo? No me iré a ninguna parte.

—No pensé que lo harías —admití, causando que él riera un poco.

Me dio un rápido beso.

Tomé una profunda respiración mientras caminábamos bajo la luz fluorescente.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña oficina y esperamos a que el magistrado nos explicara qué iba a pasar.

Edward notó mi pierna que se movía y dijo:

—No creo que esté autorizado para volver a viajar en United Airlines de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Puede que causara una escena cuando se rehusaron a ponerme en espera —explicó y midió mi reacción, aún enfocándose en mi pierna—. Todo fue muy ridículo.

—¿Estás tratando de distraerme? —cuestioné, descubriéndolo.

—¿Está funcionando?

Suspiré.

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás —murmuró antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Edward y yo nos sentamos y escuchamos todo lo que el magistrado tenía que decir.

—… es definitivamente una amenaza para ella y otros…

Apreté la mano de Edward.

—… por ahora no es capaz de reconocer lo que es mejor para ella…

Podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mí.

—… se necesitará de alguien que temporalmente pueda tener su tutela.

Edward se tensó ante esta información y yo asentí frenéticamente, mostrando que había entendido todo lo que se había dicho.

Se explicó que si Renée se rehusaba a tomar la medicación por el resto de su estancia en el hospital, ellos podrían dársela a pesar de su negación.

Si yo firmaba para ser su guardián temporal.

Si yo estaba de acuerdo en que las necesitaba.

Si yo renunciaba a mi vida.

Más tiempo perdido.

Renée tendría que pagar una fianza para salir del hospital, dado que yo había presentado cargos.

Admitiré, por un segundo, que era una idea intrigante retirar los cargos. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado, dudaba que fuera posible ahora.

Una mirada de Edward me dijo que eso no pasaría.

No me permitiría ni siquiera intentar retirar los cargos.

Le agradecimos al magistrado y pedí tener un momento a solas con Edward en su oficina.

—No puede ser liberada por otras veinticuatro horas —repetí lo que le escuché decir al oficial civil.

—Bueno, no ha estado ahí por setenta y dos horas aún.

—Lo sé. —Sacudí la cabeza.

Ella necesitaba que pagaran la fianza.

Yo necesitaba dinero.

Edward trazó círculos en mi mano con su pulgar, notando mi silencio.

—Bella…

—¿Cómo funcionará esto? —pregunté a través del nudo en mi garganta—. Phil tiene todo.

—Bueno. —Edward suspiró.

—No puedo pagar por todo este tratamiento. Ella no tiene seguro. Soy afortunada de seguir en el seguro de Charlie; la única cosa para lo que es bueno.

Miré el rostro preocupado de Edward y maldije.

No quería pedirle dinero para sacarla.

No quería que se involucrara más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero no veía otra opción.

—Edward. —Tragué y me acomodé el cabello detrás de la oreja—. No lo estaría pidiendo si no...

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo hacerlo —contestó con rapidez, manteniendo mi mano en la suya.

—Pero...

—Bella. Lo siento. —Edward se paró de la silla y se arrodilló frente a mí—. Escúchame.

Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos y traté de escuchar; traté de entender.

Edward tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

—Te amo. No puedo pagar su fianza después de todo lo que te ha hecho. Lo siento y puedes odiarme. Pero no sería capaz de dormir por las noches. Me importas demasiado y sé que es tu madre pero…

—Detente —le pedí.

Porque entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Edward mantuvo sus manos en mis mejillas y buscó en mi rostro, tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Lo entiendo.

—Quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo justificar...

—Está bien. Ahora llévame a hablar con Phil.

* * *

 **Ay Bella, con todo lo que su madre le hizo aun así pensó por un segundo en retirar los cargos :/**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:  
**

 **nnuma76, ana mel, Gabriela Cullen, Paola Lightwood, Cary, Pera lt, EmmaBe, fernanda A, becky grandchester, saraipineda44, soledadcullen, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, tulgarita, helenagonzalez26-athos, Hanna DL, somas, LicetSalvatore, carolaaproboste v, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, patymdn, LucyGomez, injoa, lauritacullenswan, glow0718 y los Guest :)**

 **No se olviden de dejarme su review con alguna opinión o teoría y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	63. Capítulo 63

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 63**

Cuando Edward notó mis manos temblar y sugirió que comiéramos antes de dejar Port Angeles, accedí.

Cuando ordené una copa de vino blanco en la Bella Italia, él no lo mencionó.

En su lugar, ordenó dos comidas del menú y le agradecí, sabiendo de que él no se comería dos comidas por sí solo.

La mesera miró a Edward demasiado tiempo antes de mirarme abiertamente y a mi cuello lleno de moretones.

Mantuve mis manos en mi regazo y mis pensamientos para mí mientras Edward me miraba a través de la mesa.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —susurró después de que la mesera encontrara la fortaleza para alejarse de nuestra mesa.

—¿Sí?

Edward asintió y mantuvo su atención en mí mientras la mesera dejaba la copa de vino frente a mí.

—No eres un lector de mentes —bromeé sin sonreír.

—No supongo que lo soy —dijo—. Pero te conozco.

Hice un ruido.

Él me conocía.

—Así que dime. ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Su mandíbula se tensó y él habló sin encogerse.

—No te convertirás en guardián temporal. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué eso fue presentado como una opción después de presentar cargos; enferma o no, no pasará.

Me senté quieta por un momento antes de llevar la copa a mis labios.

—¿Quién más la reclamará? ¿El estado? No hay otra opción.

Esperé y vi su reacción.

—¿No hay otra opción? —repitió mis palabras, encogiéndose esta vez.

Sacudí la cabeza y tamborileé en la mesa con los dedos.

—Con medicamentos, ella puede estar bien.

—"Puede" —repitió Edward mis palabras y se rio sin humor—. No hay manera en la que puedas saber eso.

—Y no hay manera en la que puedas saber lo contrario.

Edward inhaló profundamente sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Qué tiene que pasar, Bella?

Ignoré su pregunta.

—Ella no será capaz de irse por otras dos semanas. Escuchaste lo que se dijo antes de irnos. Ellos la están reteniendo y supongo que depende de mí averiguar qué pasará con ella.

—Nada depende de ti. Cristo, Bella —siseó Edward con exasperación—. Estoy tratando de protegerte pero no lo estás poniendo fácil.

Miré hacia mi regazo.

—Lo sé —tragué—. ¿Así que solo debo dejar que la envíen a un hospital del estado? ¿Perdida y confundida y asustada?

—Entiendo que estés preocupada por ella, pero debes preocuparte por ti misma. Por una vez.

Miré hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de Edward y me excusé para ir al sanitario.

Caminando hacia el lavabo, evité mi reflejo mientras echaba agua en mi rostro.

Y luego escuché la puerta del sanitario abrirse y azotarse.

Me giré para enfrentar a un determinado Edward.

Me miró con una expresión dura, dolor y enojo radiaban de él.

—No dejaré que hagas esto, y si lo haces… entonces no puedo seguir haciendo esto contigo. Me rehúso a ver cómo pasas por esto.

Me estaba amenazando con la única cosa que él sabía que me destruiría.

Luché por recuperar el aliento cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero...

—¡Ella trató de matarte! —gritó.

El shock atravesó mi cuerpo y retrocedí un paso.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se suavizaron y sus hombros se hundieron.

Me di cuenta de lo que esto le estaba haciendo a él.

A nosotros.

Y me sentí enferma.

Edward estiró su mano llamándome a tomarla.

Lo hice. Por supuesto que lo hice.

Me acercó hacia el espejo e hizo mi cabello a un lado de mi rostro. Moretones profundamente púrpuras con forma de manos cubrían mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mira lo que ella te hizo, Bella —dijo con suavidad, gentilmente pasando sus dedos por las marcas.

Alcé la mirada, mirando mi cuello. Mi atención se fue a su reflejo y palidecí ante la visión de sus ojos brillando con lágrimas.

—Pude haberte perdido —sollozó.

Cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo respiro. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, no vi nada más que determinación. Su voz era baja y controlada, pero me llamaba a escucharlo.

—No te perderé —dijo con resolución antes de girar mi cuerpo para mirarlo.

No podía hablar mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro ante la realidad de la situación a la que me había enfrentado.

Antes de poder contestar, él habló de nuevo, un poco más suave esta vez mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—¿Tú qué harías, Bella? —preguntó—. Si fuera yo.

Sentí todo el aire dejar mi cuerpo ante el pensamiento.

El dolor irradió de mi pecho al ser enfrentada con la decisión.

Edward o Renée.

Renée o Edward.

—¿No lucharías por mí? —susurró.

Y justo ahí supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Porque sí. Lucharía por él. Sin duda alguna.

Lucharía por él.

Lucharía por nosotros.

Estaba lista para hablar con Charlie.

* * *

 **Todos estos capítulos han sido tan emocionalmente difíciles :(**

 **Gracias a las que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Cary, shineevero, Adriu, Torposoplo12, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Hanna DL, fernanda A, Pera lt, alejandra1987, somas, glow0718, soledacullen, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, patymdn, lauritacullenswan y los Guest.**

 **Bajaron un poquito, así que las invito a que se animen a dejar su review con alguna teoría, su opinión o un gracias ;)**

 **Nos leemos el viernes :)**

 **xx**


	64. Capítulo 64

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 64**

Después de mi crisis en el baño, Edward me dio un momento para calmarme y ordenar mis pensamientos.

Salí del baño y vi a la mesera cerca de ahí, los ojos puestos en mi dirección.

Estoy segura que había visto a Edward salir del baño minutos antes que yo.

Estoy segura que asumía que él era controlador y abusivo mientras veía mi nariz roja y mis mejillas con rastros de lágrimas.

El pensamiento de Edward lastimándome, o a alguien más, era simplemente ridículo.

Volví a la mesa y Edward me dio una suave sonrisa mientras empujaba el plato hacia mí y me pedía que comiera algo.

Poco después, pagó la cuenta mientras yo miraba vacíamente como firmaba el recibo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y enredó un brazo a mi alrededor mientras salíamos del restaurante.

—Charlie —dije en voz alta una vez que estuvimos en el auto—. Estoy lista para hablar con Charlie.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio antes de finalmente preguntar:

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Sí, estoy segura —asentí y miré por la ventana—. Podemos hacerlo dado que ya estamos aquí.

El tarareó, se estiró por mi mano y la llevó hacia sus labios.

Su ultimátum resonaba en mi mente y me enfoqué en respirar con normalidad.

Casi pregunté cómo conocía la dirección hacia la casa de mi padre, hasta que recordé que él había mencionado que lo había visitado la semana pasada antes de marcharse a Texas.

Menos de diez minutos después, Edward estacionó su auto contra el borde de la banqueta y saqué mi mano de entre la suya.

—Bueno. Supongo que ahora es el momento de preguntar de qué hablaron la semana pasada y cómo resultó todo.

—No pedí nada específico de él. —Edward se quedó mirando la casa—. Solo le pedí que te ayudara a ayudar a Renée.

—¿Y cómo resultó?

Cuando Edward se rehusó a mirarme y tensó la mandíbula, sabía que tenía mi respuesta.

Salimos del auto y Edward susurró:

—Recuerda respirar.

Sonaba tonto pero ayudaba.

Mi primer golpe en la puerta fue débil; débil en su intento de atrapar la atención del dueño.

El segundo fue más fuerte, lleno de determinación.

Decir que Charlie se veía sorprendido de verme parada en su porche era la afirmación del siglo.

—¿Bells? —preguntó. Aunque no estoy segura del porqué.

—¿Podemos pasar?

—Sí. Sí. —Su voz era baja e ignoré su mirada en mi cuello.

—Edward —saludó Charlie mientras entrábamos.

—Señor Swan —contestó Edward mientras ponía su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. El contacto fue, de algún modo, instantáneamente relajante.

Los tres nos quedamos de pie de manera incómoda en el pequeño vestíbulo de Charlie.

—Estaba a punto de llamar… —comenzó a decir. Y a mentir, si a eso íbamos.

—Detente. Por favor —pedí—. No estoy aquí para escuchar tus excusas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Ella te hizo eso? —preguntó Charlie tontamente, apuntando a mi cuello.

—Bueno, es seguro que no se hizo por sí solo —resoplé, casi sintiéndome mal por la expresión en su rostro al escuchar mi tono—. Ella no está bien.

—Lo sé. —Sus ojos viajaron brevemente hacia Edward, quien estaba detrás de mí.

—Le van a dar medicamentos pero se quedarán con ella hasta el 22 de septiembre.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto? —cuestionó Charlie.

—No importa cuándo —interrumpió Edward—. Lo que importa es que pasó y no se hizo nada para impedirlo.

Lo miré por un segundo y le di una pequeña sonrisa para dejarle saber que todo estaba bien; que yo estaba bien.

—Necesitan que alguien asuma una tutela temporal —expliqué mientras miraba una lámpara detrás de la cabeza de Charlie—. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—No debería —contestó Edward a la defensiva—. ¿Acaso no ha sacrificado demasiado de su vida por Renée?

Charlie se veía ligeramente enojado ante las palabras de Edward.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que acepte ser el guardián temporal?

—Yo solo… te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo. Con lo que sea que eso implique. —Mi tono era calmado; como si fuera un negocio—. Puedes conseguir que una agencia del gobierno local te pague para ser su cuidador. Yo no… sé que trabajas pero… —Dejé de hablar ante su mirada vacía.

—Bells. Supongo que debo decirte… tu mamá y yo… —se detuvo—. Aún estamos casados.

—¿Qué?

Edward puso su mano en mi hombro y sacudí la cabeza, segura de que había escuchado mal.

—Legalmente aún estamos casados —dijo con más claridad—. Comenzamos a llenar los papeles, y juro que pensé que ella había firmado pero nunca lo hizo. Y luego… —Se encogió de hombros.

—Sigues casado. Con mi mamá —repetí para clarificar.

—Eso es lo que me dicen.

—Yo no... —Inhalé profundamente mientras Edward me apretaba ligeramente el hombro. Era su manera de recordarme que respirara—. No sé qué demonios decirte ahora. Supongo que no me sorprende; debí de haberlo sabido. Pero ahora, más que nada, estás probando que legalmente mereces ser responsable por ella.

—No sé cómo se supone que haga eso, Bella. No soy más capaz que tú.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo eres! —grité—. ¡Eres un adulto y tú… tú puedes manejarla mejor que yo! ¡Si ella trata de estrangularte, tú puedes detenerla!

—Bells...

—Afirmas que durante los años pasados yo he sido muy permisiva, pero tú no eres mejor que yo —solté—. Haciendo nada, dejándola ir, fue tu manera de ser permisivo. Quizás no lo veas de esa manera, pero no puedo verlo de otra forma.

Charlie exhaló con fuerza y preguntó:

—¿Qué hay del estado? Tiene que haber un hospital en el que pueda quedarse y que la cuiden.

—¿Quieres que se pudra? —reí a medias.

—¿Tú no?

—¡No! —grité—. Sé que ella jodió todo pero eso fue mi culpa. No hice nada para ayudarla. No lo hice… ignoré las señales. Yo solo...

—Eso no fue tu culpa, Bella —ofreció Edward.

Mis ojos picaron ante la visión de Charlie frente a mí, sin importarle nada.

—Sé que ella se fue. Sé que peleó contigo, pero…

—Veré qué puedo hacer —dijo Charlie, pasando una mano por su bigote—. No puedo hacerte ninguna promesa.

—Créeme, no lo esperaba —siseé con amargura.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Edward de repente—. ¿"No puedo hacerte ninguna promesa"? ¿Su hija está frente a usted, rogándole que ayude a la mujer con la que sigue legalmente casado y es condescendiente con ella al decirle que verá lo que puede hacer?

Cerré los ojos.

—Edward...

—Eso es lo que hay, hijo. —La voz de Charlie se volvió más fuerte, tratando de opacar a la de Edward—. Dije que veré qué puedo hacer y eso es todo.

—No. No es suficiente. —Edward dejó caer su mano de mi hombro—. ¿Por qué ella no es lo más importante para usted? —gritó Edward—. ¡Mírela! —demandó y me señaló—. Mire lo que su esposa hizo. Y está aquí, rehusándose a ayudar, mientras su hija está frente a usted llorando. Increíble.

La mirada de Charlie era una combinación de resentimiento y apreciación.

Mis ojos solamente estaban llenos de lo último mientras lo miraba.

—Vámonos —dijo Edward y tomó mi mano.

—Bella —llamó Charlie cuando Edward abría la puerta principal—. Dije que vería qué puedo hacer. Lo siento si no es lo que querías escuchar.

—No. Pero es lo que esperaba. —Me encogí de hombros mientras descendíamos los escalones del porche.

—Lo intestaste. Lo intentamos —habló finalmente Edward una vez que nos alejamos de la casa de Charlie.

—¿Pero lo intenté lo suficiente?

Edward no me contestó.

Cerré los ojos y me forcé a dormir hasta que llegáramos a Forks.

Cuando desperté, Edward estaba moviendo mi hombro y estábamos frente a mi casa.

—Pensé que podíamos tomar otras de tus cosas y llevarlas a mi casa —dijo antes de salir del auto y abrir mi puerta.

Saliendo del auto, me froté los ojos y tomé un profundo, profundo respiro.

—Edward. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Tomar tus cosas...

—No. Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Miré al piso.

—Escúchame. —La espalda de Edward estaba hacia el sol; luché para ver la expresión que sentía que me quemaba—. Renée no es normal. Incluso con medicamentos, ella nunca será normal. Te arrastrará con ella si no te enfocas en ti misma; si no te separas.

Ella me arrastraría.

Más abajo.

Más profundo.

Eso era lo más cierto que alguien alguna vez me hubiera dicho sobre mi madre.

Era triste

y doloroso

y mi vida.

—No era mi intención arrastrarte a esto —murmuré.

—Detente. No me arrastraste a nada —negó—. Estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo. Porque te amo.

Con una mano temblorosa, me cubrí los ojos del sol y de la mirada de Edward.

—Entonces dime qué hacer. Dime cómo mejorar esto.

—Ya te lo dije, Bella. Quédate conmigo —dijo sin dudar—. Múdate conmigo y podemos descifrar el resto.

—¿Y Renée? ¿Se queda en el hospital del estado? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la solución?

—Eso es todo lo que tengo, Bella. —Se encogió de hombros, moviendo sus pies, mirándome—. Piensas que al quedarte con ella, la estás ayudando. Pero no es así. Solamente estás añadiendo más leña al fuego. Eres su jodido cómplice y si no ves eso… —Edward se detuvo para respirar, bajando el volumen de su voz—. Si no ves eso, entonces no eres la chica que creí que eras.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de borrar las palabras que acababa de decir.

—Estará libre en dos semanas. Aún hay tiempo...

—No puedo darte más tiempo. Mierda, Bella. Ella no merece tener más tiempo contigo.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla y me acerqué más, dejando que él me envolviera con sus brazos.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó mientras descansaba mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—Sí. Te amo.

—No será fácil. Necesitarás ver un terapeuta; alguien más que pueda ayudarte en esto. Pero todo se resolverá. Te lo prometo.

Edward besó el tope de mi cabeza y asentí contra su pecho.

Esa noche llevé todas mis cosas a su casa.

* * *

 **Bueno... ahí estuvo la respuesta de Charlie :/**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Vanina Iliana, eliananayara, EmmaBe, Cary, Cathy, Pera lt, freedom2604, becky grandchester, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, jupy, Adriu, Mary de cullen, Torposoplo12, lauritacullenswan, bbluelilas, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, JeiRaawr, nnuma76, rjnavajas, injoa, somas, bellaliz, Gabriela Cullen, ariyasy, alejandra1987, Free Love Life, ana mel, saraipineda44, patymdn, glow0718 y los Guest :)**

 **No se olviden de dejar un review y nos leemos el lunes ;)**

 **xx**


	65. Capítulo 65

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 65**

Habían pasado dos días desde que confronté a Charlie.

Había pasado un día desde que hablé con el hospital.

Aparentemente, Renée había accedido por voluntad propia a tomar el medicamento con el que trataban de estabilizarla.

Me dijeron que todavía no tenía permitido visitarla.

No resalté el hecho de que nunca pregunté por eso.

El miércoles por la mañana, mi sueño era sin descanso y me sentía más y más agitada a cada minuto. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y decidí que no tenía sentido pretender dormir más.

Saliendo de la cama, caminé hacia la sala de estar de Edward y busqué el interruptor, casi tropezándome con las cajas que estaban ocupando el área. Estaban llenas de mis libros, fotos enmarcadas y bobos artículos que Renée y yo habíamos adquirido a través de los años.

Abriendo la caja más cercana, sonreí mientras miraba una fotografía de mi madre y yo juntas en mi graduación de preparatoria. Y luego cerré la caja de inmediato porque no me permitiría hacer esto.

No tenía sentido y era masoquista pensar en todas las formas en las que pude haberla ayudado.

Apagué las luces, me acosté en el sofá y prendí la televisión. Escuchar el murmullo de las voces en el noticiero inmediatamente me puso a dormir.

—Oye. —Sentí dedos fríos en mi mejilla—. Nena. —Me giré y miré cansadamente a Edward sentado en el borde del sofá—. ¿Cuándo te viniste para acá?

—Alrededor de las cinco —bostecé.

—¿Estaba roncando? —preguntó con seriedad y tuve que reírme.

—No. No estabas roncando.

No podía imaginarme a Edward roncando así como no podía imaginarme dejando la cama por tal molestia. Rápidamente me retracté de ese pensamiento. Roncar era horrible y sin importar lo atractiva que fuera la persona, la apnea del sueño no era atractiva.

—Oh —contestó más calmado—. ¿Estás… bien?

—Eso creo.

Edward asintió y pude ver que estaba pensando seriamente sobre algo.

—Tu madre estará bien —contestó más como un hábito a estas alturas.

—Lo sé. Creo que me estoy dando cuenta de que estará mejor sin Charlie cuidando de ella. Me estoy quedando sin opciones, pero quizás eso es algo bueno. Ya se está tomando el medicamento voluntariamente.

Edward no reaccionó. En absoluto.

Estábamos atrapados en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Dejé que mi mano pasara por la espalda de Edward mientras él miraba las cajas en su espacio; su casa.

—¿Te sentiste presionada a quedarte conmigo? —preguntó sin moverse.

—¿Qué? —Me senté—. No. ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

Inhaló profundamente antes de descansar los codos en las rodillas.

—No quiero que estés aquí porque sientes que no tienes otra opción.

—Lo entiendo. Odiaría que te sintieras de esa forma. —Sus sentimientos eran importantes para mí, así como asumía que los míos eran importantes para él—. Y no quiero estar aquí porque sientes que tienes que ayudarme.

—Lo entiendo. Odiaría que te sintieras de esa forma —repitió mis palabras y me dio una triste sonrisa—. Soy consciente de que soy egoísta, Bella, pero solo cuando se trata de ti. Espero que entiendas que no puedo estar mal por ser egoísta acerca de tu bienestar.

—Bueno —chasqueé la lengua y vi su expresión cambiar de inquietud a preocupación. Sí, sabía la diferencia entre cada expresión y lo que implicaba.

—Solo actué de la manera en la que lo hice porque estaba enfermo de saber que no tenías a nadie de tu lado —explicó, tratando de no apretar los dientes.

—Eso no es cierto. —Mostré mi desacuerdo—. Te tengo a ti.

—Siempre y cuando estés consciente de eso —susurró, mirándome—. Adivina qué pasa en tres días.

—Hm. ¿Es el día en el que me enviarás una orden de desalojo? —bromeé, tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Qué?

—Tu cumpleaños veintitrés. —Gemí ante su alegría—. Mi familia querrá que nos juntemos.

—Yo no hago eso de las fiestas de cumpleaños —dije con seriedad.

—Eso está bien. Pero nosotros sí.

—Sí. Recuerdo el estriptís de Emmett y casi ser arrestada —sonreí ante el recuerdo.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, Bella. No es como si fuera necesario que hicieras algo.

—Excepto asistir. Lo que es hacer algo.

—Sentarte y lucir bonita mientras le gente te canta requiere la menor cantidad de energía. Sobrevivirás.

Suspiré.

—No ganaré esto, ¿cierto?

—Para nada.

Estábamos en la mitad de un concurso de miradas hasta que me rendí y miré hacia otro lado.

Apreciaba a la familia Cullen y su intento de distraerme de lo que estaba pasando. Apreciaba a Esme por darme tiempo en el trabajo. Apreciaba a Emmett por traerme brownies que él había horneado, los cuales estaban quemados pero él no lo notó ya que "los brownies ya son cafés".

Edward pasó sus dedos por mi pierna y preguntó qué era lo que estaba pensando.

—Solo estoy avergonzada —admití con honestidad—. Acerca de todo esto.

—No estés avergonzada —me regañó antes de besarme con gentileza—. No es como si tuvieras que cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" con nosotros. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces sí. Deberías estar avergonzada. Y quizás luego deberías buscar lecciones de canto.

Me reí un poco demasiado fuerte.

—Casi odio cómo tu crítica hacia mi voz de canto me pone de mejor humor.

Edward alzó las cejas y se acostó junto a mí en el sofá.

—Sé de otra cosa que te pondrá de mejor humor.

—¿Brownies que no estén quemados?

—No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de conversación tan sucia —bromeó Edward mientras me besaba de la mandíbula al cuello—. Tengo que estar en el trabajo en una hora —murmuró, levantando mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

Estaba agradecida de tenerlo de mi lado.

Incluso aunque pensara que canto horrible.

* * *

 **Esta pobre Bella ya se merecía aunque fuera un momento de paz :P**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Cary, eliananayara, EmmaBe, nnuma76, Pera lt, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, eliana peluso 750, lauritacullenswan, beckygrandchester, floriponcio, helenagonzalez26-athos, bbluelilas, Torposoplo12, rjnavajas, jupy, soledadcullen, Srher Evans, LicetSalvatore, alejandra1987, Brenda Cullenn, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Hanna DL, Yoliki, glow0718, patymdn, tulgarita y el Guest :)**

 **No olviden dejar su opinión en un review y nos leemos el miércoles ;)**

 **xx**


	66. Capítulo 66

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 66**

Edward hizo su parte en ponerme de mejor humor.

Y lo hizo bien, debo añadir.

Sonreí contra sus labios mientras me besaba una vez, otra, antes de irse al trabajo.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a esto —suspiré.

La mirada en sus ojos me dijo que él ya lo había hecho.

Dos horas después, traté de ocuparme en desempacar cuando el nombre de Charlie se iluminó en mi celular.

Quería decir que estaba sorprendida pero no lo estaba. No en realidad.

—Dos días —contesté—. ¿Te tomó dos días reaccionar?

Incluso por el teléfono, podía sentir su duda.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo con un suspiro—. Nunca he sido bueno para comunicarme. Lo sabes.

Me reí.

Charlie refunfuñó y no perdió tiempo en ir directo al punto.

—Escuché que ella está cooperando.

—¿Y de quién escuchaste esto? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Es chistoso lo que puedes descubrir cuando estás legalmente casado con alguien.

—No pretendas que ahora te importa.

—Siempre me importó, Bells —dijo Charlie obstinadamente, creyendo cada palabra. Yo no era crédula; no sería engañada—. Mira, de acuerdo. No te puedo ayudar de la manera en la que esperas. No sería bueno para ella.

Esperé.

Escuché.

Silenciosamente estuve de acuerdo.

—Renée ha estado en mi seguro desde ese año en que necesitó todo ese trabajo dental. Atribuye eso a mi flojera al nunca cambiar la póliza —explicó con una ligera risa.

—Y, ¿qué más me han estado ocultando? ¿Realmente soy hija única? ¿Soy adoptada? ¿Acaso Renée es secretamente mi tía? —solté.

—Escucha por un segundo.

—Estoy escuchando. Es solo que no puedo entender por qué sintieron la necesidad de ocultar el hecho de que siguen casados.

—Nunca lo reconocimos. Demonios, ni siquiera la he visto en los últimos cinco años...

—Bien. ¿Por qué llamaste?

Charlie se maldijo antes de continuar.

—No voy a adjudicarme la guardia y tú tampoco. No te dejaré. —Su tono era de autoridad. Estaba sorprendida—. Incluso si quisieras, estoy segura que ese amigo tuyo no lo permitiría.

—Edward.

—Sí. Él.

—Esas no son noticia para mí —declaré—. Ya sabía que no ibas a ayudar.

—¡Maldición! —gritó, causando que alejara el teléfono de mi oreja—. Nunca me dijiste lo malo que era, Bella. Lo hubiera intentado más, así que deja de intentar hacerme el villano.

—Créeme cuando digo que no necesitas ayuda con eso.

La línea estaba en silencio y asumí que había colgado hasta que lo escuché respirar.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó con rudeza—. Entiendo que no esperes mucho de mí. Eso es mi culpa.

Decidí no estar de acuerdo con él esta vez.

—Solo te llamé para avisarte que estoy arreglando que Renée sea enviada a un hospital privado en Seattle. El seguro cubrirá la mayor parte de los gastos y escuché que es mejor que cualquier hospital del estado.

Mi visión se volvió borrosa por las lágrimas y pregunté:

—¿En serio?

Exhaló antes de murmurar:

—Sé que eso no es lo que querías que pasara pero es lo que pasará, maldición.

—Bien —confirmé—. Bien.

—Sé que no he hecho lo correcto y me odio por eso. Esta es mi manera de tratar de repararlo. —Charlie pausó—. Las palabras de tu amigo resonaron en mí y me he sentido como mierda desde que se fueron.

—Bien —contesté con torpeza, aún insegura de cómo debería reaccionar a estas noticias.

—Estoy seguro de que el hospital te llamará para decirte cuándo será transferida.

—Bien.

—¿Bells? Esto es lo mejor.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuré finalmente y estaba agradecida de que no tuviera que convencerme a mí misma de que él tenía razón.

Sí. Esto es lo mejor.

Sí. Renée recibiría el tratamiento que necesitaba.

Sí. Quizás tenía el derecho de vivir la vida.

Mi vida.

Nunca sería normal —de eso estaba segura— pero sería mía.

Charlie me dio los detalles y escuché mientras trataba de mantener mis emociones bajo control.

—Gracias —le dije después.

—Ya no estoy tan preocupado por ti, sabes. El chico es amable. Él te hará bien —me aseguró Charlie—. Solo asegúrate de hacer lo que quieras hacer.

Por primera vez, me sentí aliviada.

Por segunda vez, me sentí esperanzada.

Y por última vez, lloré por mi madre.

* * *

 **¡Por fin Charlie ayudó en algo!**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **EmmaBe, Pera lt, Masilobe, lauritacullenswan, freedom2604, alejandra1987, ana mel, Srher Evans, kaja0507, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Yoliki, tulgarita, jupy, Vanina Iliana, nnuma76, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, Tata XOXO, carolaaproboste v, injoa, glow0718, Hanna DL y el Guest :)**

 **Las invito a dejar su review ahora que ya estamos entrando en la recta final de FOTM ;)**

 **xx**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 67**

La sonrisa en mi rostro fue involuntaria cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.

—Cariño, estoy en casa —llamó Edward bromeando.

—Eres demasiado —dije mientras sentía su presencia detrás de mí en la cocina.

Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza se recargó en mi hombro para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estás cocinando —señaló y presionó sus labios contra mi cuello.

—Eres perceptivo.

—Tú eres linda. ¿Qué estás haciendo de todas maneras?

—Esto —miré los ingredientes en la encimera—, es un "gracias".

—Parece más como pollo para mí —susurró Edward y dejó que sus labios volvieran a su lugar en mi cuello.

—Tú… me estás distrayendo —murmuré y dejé el cuchillo en la encimera antes de girarme.

—Bueno. Entonces estaré en la sala. Ya sabes… no distrayéndote —dijo antes de girarse para salir de la cocina.

—¡Oye! —Tomé la parte de atrás de su camiseta y atraje su cuerpo contra el mío.

Edward inmediatamente cedió y rio contra mi mejilla.

—Pensé que eso funcionaría. ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

—Desempaqué algunas cosas; lavé tus sábanas; hablé con Charlie; me reí de tu colección de DVD´s.

—¿En serio?

—Síp. No sabía que la película de Lassie tenía DVD.

—No es mío; es de Emmett. —Edward rodó los ojos—. ¿Hablaste con tu papá? ¿Qué dijo?

—Bueno. —Miré a Edward mientras sus frenéticos ojos buscaban en mi rostro alguna señal de que estaba triste—. Aparentemente Renée aún está en su seguro. Eso es toda una telenovela; ni siquiera quiero preguntar. Pero supongo que eso ayuda porque ahora ella puede pagar un hospital privado en Seattle para recibir el tratamiento que necesita.

Edward lo pensó por un momento mientras me volvía a enfocar en la cena.

—Y, ¿Charlie no se quedará con ella? —preguntó mientras se recargaba contra la encimera a mi lado.

Mantuve la cabeza baja.

—No.

—Y tampoco tú —afirmó más que preguntar.

—Cierto.

Sus dedos pasaron por mi espalda.

—¿Y estás bien con esa decisión?

Asintiendo, tamborileé en la encimera y hablé con optimismo.

—Creo que funcionará. Ella no estará ahí por siempre; solo lo suficiente para que los medicamentos la estabilicen y para que vaya a terapia. Quizás para Acción de Gracias ella y Charlie sean capaces de estar en la misma habitación.

Edward se quedó mirándome.

—No será así de fácil, nena. Espero que lo sepas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y lo miré con duda.

—Ella es bipolar. ¿Ella tendrá sesiones de terapia regular? ¿Habrá algún encargado del caso involucrado? Cuando ella salga, ¿quién se asegurará que esté tomando su medicamento regular?

—Yo no… no lo sé —admití mientras mi rostro comenzaba a arder—. Realmente aún no sé mucho de todo eso.

—No trato de entristecerte —susurró—. Creo que es genial. De verdad lo hago. Yo solo no quiero que tengas esperanzas irrealistas, eso es todo.

—Esperanza irreal es mejor que nada de esperanza —mentí.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

—La mejor manera de lidiar con esto es un día a la vez. Solo no te apresures. No quiero verte lastimada. Eso es todo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —murmuré—. Es algo bueno que te tenga.

Edward rio y jaló de mi brazo para que mi cuerpo estuviera contra el suyo.

—Algo bueno, ¿cierto? ¿De qué otra forma verías Lassie en DVD?

—Sabía que era tuyo. —Mi respiración se alteró cuando él acunó mi rostro y me besó con suavidad.

Profundicé el beso que se suponía era dulce y pasé mis manos por su cabello.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para terminar la cena? —murmuró y jadeé.

—No.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más? —sonrió. Tiré de su camiseta y él dejó salir una risa gutural—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

Las manos de Edward pasaron por mi espalda, acunando mi trasero y atrayendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus dientes tironearon de mi oreja y por mi barbilla, creando escalofríos en mis brazos.

—Amo tu sabor —dijo con ojos sombríos.

—Te amo —confesé mientras él bajaba mi short con lentitud y me depositaba en la encimera contraria.

Se quedó de pie entre mis piernas, pasando lentamente sus dedos por la parte interior de mi muslo.

Estaba palpitando y esperando mientras él jugaba, tocando cada lugar excepto en donde lo necesitaba.

—Edward.

Su sonrisa fue maligna cuando finalmente deslizó dos dedos en mí, causando que jadeara y lo acercara más. Mientras sus dedos embestían dentro y fuera, frenéticamente intenté desabrochar su cinturón. Él rio contra mis labios y usó su otra mano para ayudarme con el cinturón.

—¿Tienes un poco de problemas? —bromeó cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo.

—Tengo ah... —jadeé—, un pequeño problema para concentrarme.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió y curvó sus dedos, causándome que me removiera en la encimera.

—Tú...

—Ven aquí —ordenó y me deslicé más al borde de la encimera.

Edward susurró que me amaba y embistió en mí, gimiendo ante el contacto.

Mis piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y lo mantuvieron quieto, dentro de mí.

—Eres demasiado buena —gimió, entrando y saliendo dolorosamente lento—. Te sientes tan bien, nena.

Solamente pude estar de acuerdo con elaboradas respiraciones.

—Tú —dijo Edward—. No...

—Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí —gemí contra su barbilla mientras enredaba sus manos alrededor de mi nuca.

Podía sentir como comenzaba a tensarme y Edward llevó su mano entre nosotros para frotar en donde más lo necesitaba.

Mis uñas se enterraron en su cuello mientras chillaba, gimiendo mi orgasmo.

El ritmo de Edward se aceleró y cuando abrí los ojos, él estaba mirándome.

Cubrí su boca con la mía y tensé mis piernas, jalándolo más fuerte mientras él gemía, sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi camiseta antes de que dejara caer la cabeza contra mi pecho y gimiera.

Me quedé quieta en la encimera mientras él recuperaba el aliento.

—Eso fue... —intentó decir, luego se detuvo.

Sus labios encontraron los míos mientras salía.

—Quizá podamos ir a comer —comentó, tendiéndome mi short y ayudándome a bajar de la encimera.

—No me distraigas la próxima vez y la cena estará lista a tiempo —bromeé, poniéndome el short.

Edward pasó una mano por su boca.

—¿No estás triste, cierto?

—Uh…

—Acerca de no tener muchas esperanzas.

—Oh. —Me quité el cabello del rostro—. No. Tienes razón.

—No estoy tratando de tener razón —sonrió.

—La primera vez que un hombre dice esas palabras… —me reí y sonreí ante la visión de su cabello.

Incluso si él no estaba tratando de tener razón, la tenía.

Apreciaba su honestidad y su intento de mantenerme centrada.

Y el sexo en la encimera era bastante lindo, también.

* * *

 **Otro pequeño momento de paz para estos dos :P**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: glow0718, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, nnuma76, carolaaproboste v, somas, Hanna D. L, patymdn, Brenda Cullenn, lauritacullenswan, freedom2604, rjnavajas, helenagonzalez26-athos, Srher Evans, bbluelilas, Cristal82, soledadcullen, tulgarita, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, EmmaBe, Pera l t, Ceci, alejandra1987 y Vanina Iliana.**

 **Oficialmente entramos en la recta final de este fic, solamente le quedan diez capítulos más, así que no desaprovechen la oportunidad de dejar su opinión en un review :)**

 **¡Hasta el lunes!**

 **xx**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 68**

Edward salió de la cama la mañana del jueves para ir al trabajo.

Estaba acostada sobre mi estómago y lo sentí acomodar mi cabello detrás de la oreja y susurrar:

—Comienza a pensar en qué es lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños.

Abriendo un ojo, murmuré:

—No necesito nada. Tú me lo das todo tan solo con respirar. —Edward arqueó una ceja—. Sí. Eso fue patético. Me gustan las bufandas y los calcetines calentitos. Sorpréndeme.

Él rio, besó mi cabeza y me dijo que vendría en su descanso para el almuerzo.

Realmente necesitábamos traer el Jetta a su apartamento, junto con el resto de mis cosas. Estaba esperando escuchar del hospital en Seattle para recibir una lista de las cosas que Renée tenía permitido tener con ella.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Edward atravesó la puerta con una bolsa de papel en su mano.

—¿Pavo o atún? —preguntó antes de dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

La decisión más difícil de la vida. Lo pensé un poco más de tiempo antes de que Edward rodara los ojos.

—Pavo —dije sin pensarlo.

Sonrió y me arrojó el sándwich.

—Pavo es.

Pueden imaginar cómo pasamos el resto de su tiempo de almorzar.

—Realmente necesitamos hablar con Phil acerca del dinero —dijo por tercera vez esta semana—. Y él quizás esté preocupado por tu mamá.

—Lo dudo —musité—. Ella le dio el dinero antes de que fuera diagnosticada con algo. Dudo que tuvieran un contrato. ¿Cómo se supone que tenga el dinero de vuelta?

—¿Lo pides con amabilidad? —contestó Edward mientras se volvía a poner la camiseta.

—El dinero nunca fue mío. Mi abuelo lo dejó para Renée. Es solo que no sé si esto es algo en lo que me quiero meter.

—Podemos hablarlo después. Emmett mencionó algo acerca de visitar a Phil y llevar un arma de electrochoques… —Edward dejó que hablar—. Bien. Emmett no tiene permitido involucrarse —concluyó.

—Es lo mejor —acordé cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

Edward abrió la puerta después de mirar por la mirilla. Emma chilló, corrió y atacó la pierna de Edward segundos después.

—Alguien me extrañó —bromeó Edward y revolvió su cabello mientras se aferraba a su pierna—. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

—A la señorita Emma le gustaría llevar a la señorita Bella por helado —dijo Alice en un confuso tono amable.

—Oh —contesté atontada, demasiado asombrada para decir algo más.

—¿No te gusta el helado? —preguntó Emma con un puchero.

—Me gusta.

—A todos les gusta el helado. —Edward rio y se puso de rodillas, a su nivel.

—Nuh uh. El tío Emmett ama el helado —dijo Emma con seriedad, su pequeña cola de caballo castaña se movía con entusiasmo mientras asentía.

—Justo a tiempo. —Edward tocó la nariz de Emma—. Estaba a punto de regresar al trabajo. Solo vine para… el almuerzo —dijo con torpeza y miré hacia otro lado.

—Está bien. Solo es para chicas, de todas formas. —Alice se encogió de hombros sin estar arrepentida.

Edward miró a Alice y dijo:

—Estoy un poco ofendido al no estar invitado.

—No se permiten niños —explicó Emma, causando que todos riéramos.

—Bueno… —Edward se puso de pie, miró entre su hermana y yo y preguntó—: ¿Quieres ir?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Edward. Actúas como si tuviera colmillos —bromeó Alice—. Solo vamos por un helado y te la regresaremos sana y salva.

Calmé la duda de Edward y le aseguré que estaría bien. Incluso yo comenzaba a creerlo.

Estaría bien.

Alice me dio una sonrisa tensa.

Emma aplaudió con alegría.

Desaparecí en la habitación para ponerme unos jeans cuando Edward entró y cerró la puerta tras de él antes de sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

—Sabes que no tienes que ir.

—Lo sé —exhalé mientras sentía sus ojos en mí.

—De acuerdo pero yo...

—Edward. —Me acerqué y me quedé entre sus muslos—. No es tu trabajo protegerme de todos. Especialmente no de tu hermana —dije con lentitud y miré sus facciones relajarse.

—Siempre y cuando estés cómoda —señaló, tomando mis caderas con las dos manos—. Diviértete y te veré después del trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Estaba agradecida de que todo el camino hacia la heladería fuera gastado en escuchar a Emma cantar al ritmo de uno de sus discos.

Después de que Emma cambiara de opinión tres veces acerca del sabor que quería, caminamos hacia los baratos juegos de plástico y miramos mientras Emma de repente corría para unirse a los otros niños.

—Quédate donde pueda verte —instruyó Alice.

Mi pierna se movió y pretendí estar enfocada en mi helado de menta con chispas de chocolate. Y con "pretendí" me refiero a que estaba completamente devota a ese pequeño vaso de grandeza y estaba agradecida de que Alice aún no hubiera intentado hablar conmigo.

—Mi hermano está muy encariñado contigo —dijo Alice con amabilidad mientras medía mi reacción.

Me limpié la boca y sonreí para mí.

—Él es… maravilloso —dije, siendo consciente de que la simplicidad de la palabra no le hacía justicia.

—Sí. Bueno.

Más silencio excepto por los niños jugando y gritando.

Mi atención obviamente estaba en Emma pero mi mente estaba en otra parte. No podía estar cómoda sentada aquí, en una banca, con Alice y su helado sin tocar. Era difícil confiar en una persona que no devoraba su helado de Cookies ´n Cream en minutos.

—Mi familia quiere hacerte una fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado.

—Lo he escuchado. Edward me lo mencionó.

—Edward también le mencionó a mi madre, quien me lo dijo, que tenías dudas al principio pero que finalmente accediste. Tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que tu consentimiento fue gracias a la persistencia de mi querido hermano. —Frunció los labios—. ¿Tu duda tenía que ver conmigo?

Dejé que mis ojos finalmente miraran su expresión.

—Parcialmente —dije con honestidad—. Pero no por completo, no.

—Verás, mi familia está un poco molesta conmigo. Al parecer ellos también se han encariñado contigo. —Alice rio para sí misma—. Mi propio esposo me dejó en la mitad de la noche porque Emmett llamó, diciendo que necesitaba que él cuidara de ti. Jasper no lo dudó.

Uno, dos profundos respiros y fui capaz de contestar, tratando demasiado de no estar a la defensiva.

—Yo nunca pedí...

—Lo sé —me cortó Alice antes de mirar a su regazo—. Tú nunca pediste que mi familia te amara. Pero lo hacen.

Luché contra la urgencia de limpiar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en las comisuras de mis ojos.

—Estaba equivocada —susurró.

Miré mientras tragaba y trataba muy duro de decir su discurso; su disculpa.

—Sin que Edward lo supiera te investigué a ti y a tu madre. Fui guiada hacia unas cosas no tan perfectas y...

—Me juzgaste —interrumpí esta vez.

Alice asintió.

—Sí. Lo hice.

—Edward nunca me dijo que hiciste eso, por cierto.

—No me sorprende que no te lo mencionara. Él es bueno en guardarse cosas para él mismo; cosas que lastimarán a otros.

Mis pensamientos instantáneamente se fueron hacia Edward y las cosas que me había ocultado por mi propio bien. Su encuentro privado con Charlie; el cheque rebotado; la hostilidad de Alice hacia mí.

—Mi hermano tiene buenas intenciones —aseguró Alice como si fuera a pensar diferente de él—. Estoy segura de que hay una razón si es que él te oculta algo.

—No me estás diciendo algo que no sepa.

—Supongo que probablemente tienes razón. —Alice sacudió la cabeza y rio antes de ponerse seria otra vez—. Bella. Me disculpo por tratarte de la forma en la que lo hice. Fue inaceptable.

—Sí. Lo fue.

—Me doy cuenta de que serás una parte constante en la vida de mi familia y odiaría que te sintieras incómoda a mi alrededor porque he sido poco amigable contigo.

Una parte constante en la vida de su familia.

Ese pensamiento hizo estallar mi corazón.

—Gracias. —Estaba insegura de qué decir.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme, Bella. Al menos, algún día.

Asentí.

—Ahora. Hablemos de tu situación de vivienda con mi hermano.

* * *

 **¿Qué piensan de las palabras de Alice?**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review: glow0718, Hanna D. L, soledadcullen, carolaaproboste v, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, rjnavajas, patymdn, Yoliki, alejandra1987, tulgarita, helenagonzalez26-athos, Srher Evans, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, SweetSorrow16Love, kaja0507, jupy, nnuma76, Pera l t, freedom2604, Paola Lightwood y el Guest.**

 **Saben que leo y aprecio cada uno de ellos, así que no se queden sin dejar el suyo ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **xx**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 69**

—Me dejaron instrucciones de no interferir —dijo Alice mientras juntaba sus manos en su regazo.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no seguirás ese consejo? —bromeé y miré hacia otro lado, aún no estando del todo cómoda con la situación actual.

La expresión de Alice era calmada, mi actitud no la afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—Conozco bien a mi hermano. Como dije antes, él es bastante persistente.

Fue mi turno de no parecer afectada.

—¿Y?

—Y con esa persistencia viene un cierto encanto que...

—Puedes guardar tu aliento —dije mientras me paraba de la banca.

—No estoy tratando de ofenderte —insistió mientras delicadamente se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Él es la primera persona que conociste en el pueblo. ¿Acaso eso no es verdad?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Parecía pensativa cuando habló.

—¿Qué es lo que harás cuando te sientas aburrida, Bella? ¿Inquieta? Sé que eres joven. Sé que no has vivido...

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mí —dije bruscamente—. Sé lo que piensas y estás equivocada. Estoy con Edward porque quiero estarlo, no porque no hay otra opción.

Se tomó un momento para cruzar los tobillos y asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Ya veo.

—No. Obviamente no lo ves —discutí mientras mis emociones me llenaban—. No quiero escuchar acerca de cómo Edward y yo no somos adecuados el uno para el otro porque, de acuerdo a ti, yo soy "joven" y "no he vivido".

Ella alzó una mano.

—Bella.

—Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de tomar mis propias decisiones; de escoger mi propia vida. Quiero empezar a vivirla sin que la gente me cuestione.

—Como deberías. Eso está bien; maravilloso, incluso —acordó Alice, rayando en la condescendencia—. Escucha. No estoy tratando de molestarte. Es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme por Edward.

Parpadeé.

—¿Por qué estarías preocupada por él?

—No quiero verlo lastimado. Veo la manera en la que te mira y me aterra pensar acerca de tu pasado.

—Tampoco quiero que salga lastimado. Yo no soy mi madre —proclamé, creyendo totalmente mis palabras.

Alice bajó la mirada.

—No soy muy buena en esto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Ser amigable.

Me contuve de soltar un bufido antes de permitirme volver a sentar.

—Al menos eres consciente.

—Esa fue mi equivocada manera de amenazarte para que nunca lastimes a mi hermano. —Alice suspiró—. No creo que haya resultado muy bien.

—No estoy segura de que las amenazas lo hagan —señalé, causando que Alice riera—. Es real, sabes —murmuré, más para mí—. Aprecio todo lo que él ha hecho. Lo amo demasiado.

—Entiendo tu deseo de estar con él —dijo Alice con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa genuina—. Solo espero que tú entiendas su deseo, su necesidad de estar contigo.

Tragué y asentí. ¿Cómo podía estar molesta con ella por querer lo mejor para Edward?

—No pertenezco al mundo de Edward; eso lo sé. —Me rehusé a mirar mi regazo e hice contacto visual con Alice—. Pero yo pertenezco con él. Eso sí lo sé.

Alice frunció los labios antes de hacerle una seña a Emma en la resbaladilla.

—¿Cómo puedes creer que perteneces con él pero no en su mundo?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Tenía una respuesta aún más buena.

—Nosotros tenemos nuestro propio mundo.

Mi mente viajó hacia los momentos que pasamos en su cama en donde la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones, comidas y otras cosas íntimas tenían lugar.

—Eso es algo bueno que tener —dijo Alice de modo cortante.

—Es algo maravilloso.

Entrecerró los ojos por un momento.

—No soy la más amigable y tengo mis propios problemas. Quizás te ofenda en más de una ocasión, pero por favor no dejes que eso deteriore tus sentimientos por mi hermano.

—¿Por qué no solamente dijiste eso en primer lugar? Te pudiste haber ahorrado mucha energía.

Alice descruzó los brazos, sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Ya te dije que no soy buena en esto.

Emma corrió, sudorosa y con el rostro rojo.

—No quiero irme, mamá.

—Lo siento, cariño. Necesitamos ir a Newton´s para comprarle a tu papi una nueva pistola de grapas y luego dejaremos a la señorita Bella en casa.

Mi estómago saltó ante la mención de Newton´s e ignoré los ojos de Alice cuando notó mi entusiasmo.

Una vez que entramos a Newton´s, me separé de Alice y Emma, diciéndoles que las encontraría en la entrada en unos minutos.

Caminando directo hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, debatía entre si debería decirle o no de mi conversación con Alice. Pero cuando llegué a su oficina, la puerta estaba cerrada y las luces apagadas.

Cuando vi a un empleado poniéndole precio a los termostatos, caminé hacia él y dulcemente le pregunté si Edward estaba por aquí.

La respuesta fue que Edward no regresó después del almuerzo.

Me sentí enferma del estómago, lo que era tonto.

Confiaba en Edward. De verdad lo hacía. Si él estuviera ocultándome algo, de nuevo, estaba segura de que era por mi propio bien.

Pero quizás quería decir que eso era una mierda.

Se supone que estábamos juntos y confiábamos en el otro y le decíamos todo al otro.

Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, después de todo lo que le había confesado, me molestaba que él aún pensara que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar ciertas cosas.

Me di cuenta de que estaba resoplando en voz alta y… aún frente al empleado.

—¿Hay… algo más con lo que pueda ayudarte? —preguntó incómodamente, sosteniendo una pistola de precios y mirándome como si estuviera loca.

—No. Continúa —dije y me alejé.

Una cosa era segura: no habría sexo en la encimera esta noche.

* * *

 **¿A dónde se habrá ido Edward ahora? ¿Teorías? ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: injoa, patymdn, Free Love Life, ariyasy, glow0718, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Hanna D. L, Srher Evans, tulgarita, helenagonzalez26-athos, rjnavajas, LucyGomez, carolaaproboste v, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, bbluelilas, freedom2604, nnuma76, EmmaBe, eliananayara y los Guest.**

 **No se olviden de dejar su opinión o teorías sobre el paradero de Edward y nos leemos pronto :)**

 **xx**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 70**

Después de que Alice pagó la pistola de grapas de Jasper, le pedí que me dejara en casa de mi madre.

No me sentía necesariamente cómoda estando ahí, pero estaba bien. Necesitaba estarlo porque necesitaba el resto de mis cosas y sería lindo manejar el Jetta de vuelta a la casa de Edward.

¿O era nuestra casa?

Supongo que de alguna forma lo era. Pero no estaba pagando renta. No ahora, de todos modos. Necesitábamos hablar sobre eso.

Con Edward en mi mente, llamé a su celular y dejé un correo de voz diciendo que estaría en casa de mi madre por un rato si quería venir, de otro modo lo vería más tarde.

Después de una hora de estar viendo las cosas de Renée, escuché su voz escaleras abajo, gritando mi nombre.

—¡Aquí arriba! —grité desde el área de loft.

—Hola, nena —dijo desde el último escalón, mirando el desastre que había creado.

Tenía tres pilas de mierda en medio de la habitación. Una para cosas que le mandaría a Renée, otra para cosas que donaría, y otra para cosas que solo eran… mierda. Cosas que serían tiradas a la basura.

Sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, miré el rostro sonriente de Edward, con la camisa doblada hasta los codos y el cabello desordenado.

Casi de inmediato me retracté de mi pensamiento acerca de no sexo en la encimera. Eso solo parecía como un castigo hacia mí y, bueno, mis días de ser masoquista habían terminado.

—Parece como si estuvieras pensando seriamente en algo —sonrió con facilidad mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el suelo.

Empujé mi cabello detrás de mi hombro y le di una sonrisa traviesa mientras él se inclinaba para besarme con fuerza, ambas manos al lado de mi rostro.

Duró poco más de un latido, dejándome sin respiración y queriendo más.

Siempre queriendo más.

—Guau. —Me separé, parpadeando con rapidez—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo besarte? —Hizo un puchero y me besó, otra vez, con dulzura.

—Claro que puedes. —Me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Estuvo bien —dijo, inmediatamente cambiando el tema—. ¿Qué tal Alice?

—Ella fue… —Sabía que tenía que escoger mis palabras con cuidado—. Ella fue Alice.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido —acordó Edward con seriedad—. Espero que no fuera demasiado intensa.

—¿Y el trabajo? —pregunté de nuevo.

Edward buscó mi rostro por un momento antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa burlona.

—Bella.

—¿Qué?

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Obviamente sabes algo. Si quieres preguntar por qué no regresé al trabajo después del almuerzo, entonces pregunta. No juegues —ordenó y llevó su mano a mi nuca antes de acariciar mi cabeza—. Tú confías en mí.

—Sé que lo hago —prácticamente gemí cuando mechones de mi cabello caían alrededor de mi rostro, bloqueando mi vista de él—. ¿Y por qué no volviste al trabajo?

—No puedo decirte.

—Acabas de decir que podía preguntar.

—Pero nunca dije que te diría —señaló y rodé los ojos.

—Bien.

Edward rio y produjo esas arrugas en los ojos que siempre parecían ponerme tranquila.

—¿Qué si se trata de una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños y se arruinará porque tú estás siendo desconfiada?

—Eso está bien. Ni siquiera me gustan las sorpresas de todas formas. La única vez que tuve una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, me bajaron los pantalones al final de la noche. Con la ropa interior y todo. Odio las sorpresas y odio los cumpleaños y no me gusta que actúes sospechoso.

Por la manera en la estaba actuando, uno asumiría que estaba por celebrar mi cumpleaños número cinco.

Necesitaba calmarme.

Rápido.

—Oye. No estoy siendo sospechoso. —Edward sonaba ligeramente ofendido.

—Bueno, estás siendo _algo_.

—¿Sí? Tú también y eso definitivamente no es elocuente —bromeó Edward y entrecerré los ojos—. Vamos, nena. Solo sigue el juego.

—De acuerdo. Hablemos de la renta.

Edward se encogió.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Pagaré la mitad de todo —dije con rapidez—. Y no, no me des esa mirada.

—Realmente no es necesario.

—Sí, lo es.

—Déjame cuidar de ti —susurró, mandando escalofríos por mi columna.

Buenos escalofríos que hacían explotar mi corazón. No los escalofríos que sientes cuando entras a un hotel embrujado.

—Pagaré la mitad, fin de la historia.

Edward bufó.

—No necesitas pagar la mitad de la renta, Bella. Solamente necesitas volver al trabajo y quizás la escuela. Si eso es lo que quieres hacer. Puedes hacerlo, sabes. Hazlo. Si quieres. No tienes que preocuparte acerca de pagar por mierda estúpida. Puedo ayudar.

Por supuesto, él siempre trataría de ayudar.

—Realmente ya estás haciendo demasiado. Pago la mitad o me iré a buscar algún lugar barato para vivir. Con cucarachas. Y… solo un foco. Quizás algunas manchas sospechosas en la pared.

—No te atreverías. —Edward rio y usó su fuerza para forzarme a sentarme en su regazo—. Ni siquiera pudiste decir esa última parte sin atragantarte.

—Oye. Tengo malos reflejos de arcadas.

—Eso no puede ser una buena señal… —Miró hacia abajo.

—Un verdadero comediante. —Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo sentí endurecerse debajo de mí.

Él gimió y llevó sus labios a mi cuello.

—Es algo bueno que te ame porque eres una chica muy metiche.

—Ja. Es algo bueno que te ame porque… porque...

Edward apretó mi pierna y rio.

—Mírate, tan enamorada de mí que ni siquiera puedes hablar.

—Malos chistes. Eso es lo que tú tienes. Ahora, acerca de no estar en el trabajo…

—Bella. Vamos.

—No, solo iba a decir que le pregunté a uno de tus empleados en dónde estabas. Así es como supe que no estabas ahí.

Edward alzó ambas cejas.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Quizás necesites despedir a ese chico con el cabello largo —dije mientras rodaba los ojos—. Creo que lo asusté en la tienda. No necesito que vaya corriendo por el pueblo acusándome de estar loca.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Edward, luciendo muy divertido.

—Nada. Solo hubo un montón de… resoplidos de mi parte. Y, quizás haya estado hablando para mí misma. No lo sé.

—Si escucho algún rumor, con gusto perseguiré a alguien con una pistola por ti —dijo Edward con confianza.

Lo miré con escepticismo.

—¿Tienes una pistola?

—Bueno, si despido a Shaggy entonces tendré una pistola de precios extra. Eso servirá para perseguirlo.

Me reí un poco demasiado fuerte.

—A veces eres muy extraño.

—Te ríes demasiado para alguien que dice que tengo malos chistes.

—Te amo a ti y a tus malos chistes —admití finalmente.

Edward lucía satisfecho.

—Y yo te amo a ti y a tu trasero metiche.

Más le valía.

* * *

 **Ugh, son tan lindos *inserten emojis de corazón***

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: alejandra1987, LucyGomez, glow0718, carolaaproboste v, Hanna D. L, tulgarita, Srher Evans, Paola Lightwood, helenagonzalez26-athos, jupy, Tata XOXO, Yenny CR, Yoliki, soledadcullen y Gabriela Cullen.**

 **¡Ya estamos a solo siete capítulos del final de esta historia! No quiero que se acabe :(**

 **No se olviden de su review y nos leemos la próxima :)**

 **xx**


	71. Capítulo 71

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 71**

Las cálidas manos de Edward pasaron por mi cuello, causando que despertara.

La habitación aún estaba a oscuras y sus palabras cuando murmuró, eran suaves.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Mi sonrisa era feliz y somnolienta cuando murmuré.

—Aún no.

—Mmhm —tarareó—. Ya es más de medianoche.

—Duerme. Vuelve a dormir —bostecé y giré mi cuerpo para acurrucarme más contra su calidez.

Mientras me giraba, sentí algo frío en mi cuello colarse en la abertura en mi pecho.

Mis ojos finalmente se abrieron y mi mano inspeccionó el objeto extraño, tirando con suavidad de la cadena que estaba en mi cuello.

La suave mirada de Edward quemaba en mí mientras me sentaba con lentitud.

—Es una llave —musité mientras observaba el dije de corazón con llave que colgaba de la cadena.

—También conocido como tu regalo de cumpleaños. —La risa de Edward fue baja y frotó con ligereza mi hombro.

—¿Para qué es? —pregunté mientras Edward sonreía y se sentaba junto a mí—. ¿Tu corazón?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No necesitas una llave. Ya estás adentro.

—Voy a volverme diabética si no te detienes con ese tipo de comentarios —advertí con una sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, dejando besos por mi mandíbula y mi cuello.

—Me encanta.

—Veamos cómo te ves usando… solo eso —murmuró y levantó mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

Tenía el presentimiento de que este sería el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como Bella disfrutó esa mañana :P**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **Paola Lightwood, jupy, carlita16, Vanina Iliana, soledadcullen, floriponcio, Gabriela Cullen, alejandra1987, eliananayara, Yoliki, Anastacia T Crawford, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, helenagonzalez26-athos, Srher Evans, glow0718, patymdn, tulgarita, Hanna DL, freedom2604, carolaaproboste v, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, Adriu y los Guest.**

 **Ya son los últimos capítulos, así que anímense a dejar su review ahora que todavía pueden ;)**

 **Gracias por leer y nos leemos el miércoles :)**

 **xx**


	72. Capítulo 72

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 72**

Un número desconocido apareció en mi celular.

Inmediatamente supe de quién se trataba.

—¿Bella? —Su voz era baja, cansada.

—Aquí estoy —contesté después de unos momentos de silencio—. Hola, mamá.

Edward dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y caminó hacia donde estaba. Me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y tomé un profundo respiro mientras su voz llenaba mi oído.

—Charlie vino —comenzó Renée en un extraño tono—. Él ha estado viniendo cuando puede.

Era ella; sabía que era ella. Pero sonaba… rara.

Reservada.

Disciplinada.

Medicada.

—Él ha sido sorprendentemente útil —dije en voz baja mientras jugaba con el collar que Edward me dio.

—Sí —concordó Renée—. Útil.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos.

No tenía nada que darle.

Ella no tenía nada que tomar.

—Iba a ir para dejarte algunas cosas… —Dejé de hablar y me aclaré la garganta—. O, las iba a dejar con Charlie y que él las dejara.

—No necesito nada —insistió.

—Bien. —Caminé hacia el sillón y mantuve el teléfono con fuerza contra mi mejilla—. ¿Cómo es allí?

—Es silencioso —musitó.

No quería preguntarle a qué se refería con eso; así que no lo hice.

—No quiero que me visites, Bella. Espero que entiendas por qué.

Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos y tragué el nudo en mi garganta mientras la mano de Edward descansaba en mi mulso.

Asentí frenéticamente.

—Entiendo.

—No estoy segura de cuándo seré dada de alta pero lo sabrás pronto —explicó, rastros de resentimiento teñían sus palabras—. Estoy segura que Charlie te mantiene al tanto.

Una disculpa estaba en la punta de mi lengua, esperando ser liberada.

—Lo… —Me detuve.

Edward apretó mi pierna con suavidad y sacudió la cabeza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —habló antes de que escuchara un clic y supiera que había colgado.

—Gracias —susurré para nadie.

* * *

 **¿Qué piensan del capítulo? :)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

 **kaja0507 (pronto veremos su fiesta de cumpleaños :) ), tulgarita, alejandra1987, lauritacullenswan, Flor, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Srher Evans, freedom2604, Adriu, helenagonzalez26-athos, Torposoplo12, rjnavajas, eliana peluso 750, jupy, LicetSalvatore, Gabriela Cullen, Hanna DL, carolaaproboste v, soledadcullen, patymdn, glow0718, carlita16 y Yoliki.**

 **No se olviden de dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **xx**


	73. Capítulo 73

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 73**

—Gracias por dejarlos hacer esto. —Edward suspiró antes de entrar a la casa de sus padres—. Creo que están más emocionados que tú.

—Eso no es verdad —manifesté antes de besar su mejilla—. Estoy emocionada.

Y lo estaba.

Habría sido desconsiderado y grosero el estar molesta porque esta familia quisiera hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños. Esta familia, que había conocido por dos meses, me estaba tratando como si fuera una de los suyos.

Estaba emocionada.

Estaba agradecida.

Era amada.

Entramos y encontramos a todos en la sala de estar, a la mitad de una fiesta de baile.

Vi una máquina de karaoke en la esquina de la habitación y de inmediato me giré solo para chocar contra el pecho de Edward.

—No tan rápido —dijo con las cejas alzadas.

—Yo no hago karaoke —admití con una mirada de disculpa.

—No hay problema. Pero nosotros sí lo hacemos —río—. Vamos. Sé que me he burlado de tu voz pero no hay manera de que puedas sonar peor que Emmett.

Gemí.

—Bebidas. Necesito bebidas.

Fuimos hacia la cocina, aún sin ser notados, y Edward abrió una botella de champaña.

—Ustedes tiran la casa por la ventana —musité y me estiré por una copa.

—Te dije que aman los cumpleaños. Y a ti, ya que estamos en eso.

—¡La cumpleañera está en la caaasa! —gritó Emmett y me abrazó.

—Hola.

—Oye. Rápido. Quería darte esto —dijo Emmett y me tendió un sobre que tenía las iniciales S.C.U.B. escritas al reverso.

—¿"Sellado con un beso"? —me reí.

—Diablos sí.

Lo miré antes de abrir el sobre.

Solo digamos que era algo bueno que aún no hubiera tomado de mi bebida porque santa mierda.

—¿Un cheque por quince mil dólares? —pregunté con incredulidad—. Yo, uh. ¿Qué demonios?

Edward sonrió y explicó que él y Emmett habían confrontado a Phil y hablaron con él para que devolviera algo del dinero. El dinero que aún no se había gastado.

—Todo fue idea mía —dijo Emmett con orgullo—. Es por eso que es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

—Tengo que preguntar… ¿Phil está bien? ¿Todas las partes del cuerpo intactas?

—Sí —dijeron Edward y Emmett al unísono.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron y me centré en el cheque.

—Guau. Uh, gracias. En verdad. No sé qué más decir.

—Aunque ahora tienes que darme un espectacular regalo de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo. —Emmett guiñó el ojo—. Toma una bebida y ven a unirte a nuestra fiesta de baile. Estamos tomando sugerencias. Nada de esa mierda emo.

Emmett salió de la cocina con unos saltos en sus pasos.

Doblé el cheque y se lo tendí a Edward.

—Así que. ¿Faltaste al trabajo para amenazar a Phil? Mírate, siendo todo un malote —bromeé y no pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho.

Él seguía haciendo estas cosas para probar lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí.

¿Cómo se supone que le mostrara lo mucho que yo me preocupaba?

Edward lucía un poco demasiado inocente y jaló el borde de mi camiseta para que estuviera de pie contra él.

—¿Bueno? —Se inclinó y me besó—. No parecías demasiado entusiasmada por hablar con Phil. Y para ser honesto, Emmett me llamó después de que te fueras con Alice y dijo que estaba vigilando el invernadero. Incluso tenía binoculares. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Lo aprecio. Lo hago. —Enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, suspiré y sí. Parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas. Ya deberían saber esto sobre mí a estas alturas.

—Sé que lo aprecias, nena —susurró Edward—. Ahora. Vamos a ver si tus movimientos de baile son mejores que tu voz de canto.

—¡Oye! —Me separé y lo miré—. Mis movimientos son totalmente geniales.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior:**

 **freedom2604, helenagonzalez26-athos, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Roxy Sanchez, Vanina Iliana, Paola Lightwood, Yoliki, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Hanna DL, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Srher Evans, soledadcullen, jupy, lauritacullenswan, carolaaproboste.v, glow0718, patymdn, bellaliz, LicetSalvatore y el Guest :)**

 **No se olviden de dejar su review y nos leemos pronto.**

 **xx**


	74. Capítulo 74

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 74**

A mis movimientos de baile les faltaba mucho.

Al menos, eso fue lo que Emmett afirmó.

Discúlpenme si no puedo bailar adecuadamente El Gusano.

Los ojos de Edward hablaron por él. Él sabía mejor que burlarse de mi baile y mi canto.

Él era un buen hombre.

Pero él también era un exhibicionista con sus movimientos de baile; el bastardo sexy con sus mangas dobladas, sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y una cerveza en la otra mano.

—Baila conmigo —rogó y jaló mi brazo.

—De ninguna manera. No te arrastraré conmigo —bromeé, pretendiendo empujarlo—. Ve. Sé libre.

—No es gracioso, Bella —dijo y tomó mi cintura—. Ven aquí.

Edward me atrajo contra él con una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas.

—Ve. —Hice un puchero—. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien y ahora estás bailando como un chico de trece años en un baile de la escuela.

—Para nada. Estos movimientos son calientes —dijo y me giró—. Ahora. Hazme un baile de trasero.

—Pero ahora estoy obligada a reírme porque acabas de decir "baile de trasero"…

—¿Y? —bufó Edward antes de tomar un poco de su cerveza—. Vamos, nena.

—Tus padres están en la habitación, también Emma.

—Bien. —Sus ojos sostuvieron mi mirada—. Después.

Tragué y sonreí.

Después de que la fiesta de baile comenzó a calmarse, Carlisle sugirió que conectáramos la máquina de karaoke.

Ahí fue cuando traté de escaparme.

Edward era listo y bloqueó mi salida.

—Sabes, crees que esto es súper gracioso pero yo seré la única riendo cuando todos aquí se queden sordos —siseé, causando que su risa sonara por encima de la interpretación de Jasper de "Wanted Dead or Alive".

Edward me señaló y dijo:

—Puedes cantar esa canción de 3 Doors Down.

Pensé por un momento.

—¿Kryptonite?

—Esa —dijo, luciendo muy divertido.

—Si eres fan de 3 Doors Down entonces me temo que tendré que mudarme.

Edward alzó las cejas.

—Peleonera.

—¿Desde cuándo Jasper adquirió un acento campirano? —pregunté con seriedad.

—Nah —bufó Edward—. Así suena cuando canta. No tenemos idea del porqué.

Esme caminó hacia nosotros y sonrió con calidez antes de hablar.

—Después de esto, podemos partir el pastel y abrir tus regalos si quieres.

—Seguro —asentí—. Estoy bien con lo que sea. Realmente aprecio que hayan hecho esto.

—Para nada. Cualquier excusa es buena para tener una fiesta —dijo, abrazándome—. Aunque, las decoraciones son un poco excesivas. Tratamos de controlar a Emmett pero… ya sabes cómo es eso.

Me reí un poco fuerte ante su comentario. Había al menos cien globos por toda la casa, un juego de Ponle la cola al Burro en el comedor y, supuestamente, una piñata al fondo.

Al poco rato, todos se juntaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor con sus rebanadas de pastel parar ver mientras abría regalos.

Sí, fue incómodo pero todos parecieron disfrutarlo. Incluida Alice.

Emma corrió y me tendió una caja plateada de Nordstrom.

—¡Es una bufanda! —dijo con felicidad—. ¡Es rosa!

Todos rieron con fuerza antes de que Emma comenzara a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que había arruinado la sorpresa.

—Emma la escogió —dijo Alice mientras acariciaba el cabello de Emma, asegurándole que estaba bien.

Les agradecí antes de abrir la caja para revelar una bufanda a rayas color rosa claro y oscuro.

—Es muy linda. En serio. Gracias.

—¿Prometes que te gusta? —sollozó Emma.

—Por supuesto —sonreí y ella corrió hacia mí para abrazarme.

—Ya te di mi regalo. —Emmett guiñó el ojo.

—Dios. No fue una fotografía de él enmarcada, ¿cierto? —gimió Rosalie—. Ese fue mi regalo hace dos años.

—Era un regalo legítimo. —Emmett frunció el ceño mientras Esme me tendía una pequeña caja.

—Este es de parte mía y de Carlisle. Esperamos que te guste.

Asentí y cuidadosamente le quité la envoltura para no cortarme con el papel.

Esa hubiera sido una tragedia.

Mientras abría la caja, miré hacia abajo y sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mi rostro.

—Oh, querida —dijo Esme en un suave tono—. Es un regalo tonto...

—No —la interrumpí—. No. Es genial. Lo amo.

Saqué una taza para café de Minnie Mouse y me encontré con los cálidos ojos de Edward mientras él susurraba un "te amo".

—Dios, Bella. Solo es una taza de café. No hay necesidad de que te pongas toda llorona —bromeó Emmett pero sus ojos tenían la misma calidez que los de Esme.

Era mucho más que una taza de café.

Era una invitación para unirme a su familia.

Era una promesa de seguridad.

Era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **Ay :´)**

 **Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **freedom2604, Vani Iliana, Roxy Sanchez, Noelia, jupy, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, Hanna DL, soledadcullen, Tata XOXO, helenagonzalez26-athos, rjnavajas, Sher Evans, LicetSalvatore, somas, Paola Lightwood, carolaaproboste v, Gabriela Cullen, alejandra1987, lauritacullenswan, Free Love Life, glow0718, patymdn y el guest :)**

 **Esta es la última semana de FOTM, así que anímense a dejar un review con su opinión del capítulo ;)**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **xx**


	75. Capítulo 75

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Capítulo 75**

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que no nos dirigíamos al apartamento después de dejar la casa de sus padres.

Edward me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

—Solo quiero probar una cosa —dijo en un tono juguetón.

Estaba aún más confundida que antes cuando nos estacionamos frente a la casa de mi madre.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Vamos.

Dejamos el auto y Edward tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia la parte lateral de la casa. Tarareó para sí mismo mientras abría la puerta.

—Quería… pasar el rato —bromeó Edward mientras caminábamos hacia la hamaca—. Y eso es legítimamente divertido así que no te molestes en decir lo contrario.

Alcé las manos.

—Oye no iba a decir nada.

Edward sostuvo la hamaca mientras me sentaba. Miré mientras se sentaba con elegancia a mi lado.

—Es lindo aquí afuera —dijo, envolviéndome con sus brazos con un suspiro contento.

—Mmhm.

Sus dedos jugaron con un mechón de mi cabello mientras preguntaba:

—¿Te divertiste hoy?

—Sí.

Estábamos en silencio y sonreí para mí, recordando la noche.

El karaoke con el que torturé a todos; Emma golpeando a Emmett en lugar de la tonta piñata; Emmett poniéndole la cola a Rose en lugar del burro.

—Gracias —susurré.

Era mi turno de suspirar.

—No tienes que agradecerme, Bella.

—Oh, pero sí tengo. Has ido más allá de todo. Al igual que tu familia.

—¿Así que no pensaste que la taza de Minnie Mouse fue muy cursi? —preguntó, sonando ligeramente preocupado.

—¿Estás bromeando? Es… no. Fue perfecto —admití, descubriendo que de nuevo estaba a punto de llorar—. Es mucho más que una taza de café.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward con un brillo en los ojos—. Sabes que ahora estás atrapada conmigo, ¿no? Nosotros los Cullen no damos esas tazas de café a cualquiera.

—¿Atrapada contigo, eh? —me reí—. Eso no suena demasiado mal para mí.

—Te tomaré la palabra en eso —advirtió Edward.

Como si perteneciera a otro lado que no fuera con él.

Llevé mis labios a los suyos y lo besé con fuerza, necesitando estar cerca de él; necesitando conectarme con él.

Edward sintió mi desesperación y profundizó el beso, girando en la hamaca para que su cuerpo estuviera contra el mío.

—Oye. —Pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla—. Te necesito —dijo audazmente.

—Lo sé. Sé por qué me trajiste aquí —expliqué, empujándome contra él—. No pretendas estar sorprendido.

—Nada se te pasa, ¿eh?

Sacudí la cabeza y gemí mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados, levantando mi vestido hasta mi cintura.

—No estoy segura de cómo esto resulte pero estoy dispuesta a intentar —reí.

—Sabes… —comenzó a decir mientras sus fríos dedos acariciaban el borde de mi ropa interior, alejando el material de mi piel—. Que estoy tan enamorado de ti.

—Lo sé —jadeé mientras llevaba sus dedos más cerca, tocando ligeramente, probando—. Miiierda.

Edward sonrió y mantuvo mi mirada mientras lentamente deslizaba un dedo en mí.

—Y que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Lo sé. —Me estremecí mientras añadía un segundo dedo, causando que cerrara los ojos.

—Siempre y cuando lo sepas —susurró y tomé su camiseta en un puño, empujando contra él.

Necesitando.

Queriendo.

Tomando todo lo que me estaba dando y más.

—Vamos a quitarte estas —instruyó mientras ambos luchábamos para quitar mi ropa interior sin caernos de la hamaca.

Hice una mueca ante la repentina pérdida de sus dedos y jaloneé su pantalón.

—Entonces tú te quitas esto.

—Sí, señora. —Su voz era bromista mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, bajándolo con cuidado mientras la hamaca se mecía de atrás para adelante.

Me estiré dentro de su bóxer y suspiré, sacándolo.

Edward lamió sus labios y dijo:

—Ponte arriba, nena.

Lentamente lo monté mientras él me miraba con ojos llenos de deseo. Alzó mi vestido aún más y mantuvo sus manos en mis caderas, guiándome mientras me deslizaba en su polla.

Jadeé y me moví con lentitud, sabiendo que lo estaba torturando.

—Ah, no es gracioso —reclamó, jalándome para encontrarme con sus labios—. Nena.

—¿Qué? —jadeé y él me empujó hacia abajo, manteniendo su polla dentro de mí.

—Te sientes tan bien —jadeó y giré mis caderas contra las suyas.

—Te amo —confesé mientras nuestros cuerpos encontraban un ritmo; moviéndose en perfecta sincronía.

—¿Sientes eso? ¿Nosotros? —preguntó con voz contenida, causando que me estremeciera mientras sentía mi estómago tensarse—. Nena.

Asentí y no bajé mi ritmo, sin importarme si nos caíamos al suelo.

Edward bajó más el top de mi vestido, acunando mis pechos.

—Hermosa.

Sus dedos pellizcaron y jadeé por el placer que estaba a punto de tomarme, mandarme a la cima.

—Te amo. Joder te... —gimió, cubriendo mi boca con la suya mientras llegábamos juntos.

Siempre juntos.

Los dos meses pasados habían probado que las cosas pasaban por una razón.

Los dos meses pasados habían probado que sin importar lo malas que fueran las cosas, siempre podían cambiar si tú lo permitías.

Podían cambiar si tú elegías hacer algo.

Tuve que dejar a mi madre para que ella pudiera conseguir la ayuda que necesitaba. Sabía que la había perdido, no solo recientemente, sino hace tiempo.

Era tiempo de que ambas nos encontráramos a nosotras mismas.

Con esa pérdida, gané más de lo que me había dado cuenta.

Autoestima.

El sentimiento de pertenencia; de seguridad.

Edward.

Y por último pero no menos importante, un nuevo apreciamiento por las hamacas.

* * *

 **Técnicamente... este es el final, el último capítulo 'regular' del fic, ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:**

 **Paola Lightwood, EmmaBe, Noelia, nnuma76, Hanna DL, tulgarita, alejandra1987, lauritacullenswan, Vanina Iliana, Adriu, Torposoplo12, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, jupy, MoN cArTer, freedom2604, rjnavajas, LucyGomez, Free Love Life, Licet Salvatore, somas, Yoliki, Ceci, Leahdecall, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, carolaaproboste v, Gabriela Cullen, patymdn, glow0718 y el Guest :)**

 **Nos leemos el viernes ;)**

 **P.D. próximamente publicaré en el grupo de Facebook detalles sobre la siguiente traducción, estén al pendiente :)**


	76. Capítulo 76

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

No fue fácil.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Edward había tratado demasiado de prepararme para eso.

Pero aun así.

Dolió cuando recayó; cuando se rehusó a tomar sus medicamentos y fue admitida de nuevo en el hospital tan solo seis meses después de que fue dada de alta.

Charlie se había, por alguna razón, ofrecido para quedarse con ella cuando finalmente fue dada de alta.

Quizás era porque vio el nuevo comienzo que había creado para mí y que no me lo podía quitar.

Debí de haber rechazado su oferta de quedarse con ella pero me había sacado a mí misma de la situación. No me permitiría decir algo. Con esfuerzo de mi parte, había renunciado a toda y cada responsabilidad en lo que respectaba a Renée.

Así que, cuando Charlie se ofreció a que se mudara con él, no tuve opción. No tuve nada que decir. Edward me apoyó al cien por ciento.

Luego las llamadas comenzaron.

A todas horas de la noche.

Renée llamaba a mi teléfono.

Luego el de Edward sonaba.

Incluso llamó al trabajo de Edward una vez solo para dejar un mensaje para mí.

Ella no había estado tomando su medicamento. Había estado mintiendo y nunca descubrimos qué había estado haciendo con las pastillas, pero definitivamente no se las estaba tomando.

Charlie lucía avergonzado. Gritó pero estaba enojado consigo mismo. Se disculpó por no darse cuenta de lo que yo había tenido que soportar todos esos años.

Lo perdoné, de todas formas. No tenía sentido guardarle resentimiento. Él lo intentó y lo descubrió por las malas.

En cuanto a Phil, estaba totalmente sorprendida cuando llegó un día a la oficina de bienes raíces luciendo increíblemente avergonzado. Era la primera vez que lo había visto desde que mi madre y él habían estado juntos; no pude evitar sentirme mal por él.

Todo lo que él sabía era que Renée era una dulce señora que estaba invirtiendo su tiempo y dinero en él y su relación. Él era estúpido, eso sí podía verlo, pero sabía que no pretendía hacer ningún daño.

Me tendió un cheque por cinco mil dólares, afirmando que Emmett había arreglado una especie de plan de pago con él. Sabía que lo mejor era no hacer preguntas, así que le agradecí y me disculpé por todo.

Él no merecía que nada de esto le pasara a él así como a mí. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era disculparme.

El dinero que él lentamente estaba devolviendo fue depositado en la cuenta de Charlie, dado que él y Renée aún seguían legalmente casados, y fue usado para su recaída. Charlie accidentalmente se lo dijo un día, lo que solamente añadió más leña al fuego.

Renée y yo no hablamos por meses.

Ella me acusó de no amarla.

Eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Pero su verdad estaba tan distorsionada, que no haría ninguna diferencia en tratar de que viera las cosas de otra manera.

Un año después, Edward y yo nos mudamos a Seattle.

Él tomó la posición de gerente en Newton´s y lentamente me reveló sus planes de algún día tener su propia tienda de artículos deportivos.

Unos meses después de mudarnos a Seattle, comencé a tomar clases en la universidad comunitaria. No podía permitirme sentirme avergonzada cuando Edward se ofreció a pagar por mis clases. Parecía hacerlo verdaderamente feliz ayudarme y ya no me sentía como si fuera un caso de caridad.

Si Edward me tendía su amor, yo lo tomaría.

Sería tonta para no hacerlo.

Dos años después de eso, me transferí a la Universidad de Washington. Recibí un poco de ayuda económica pero Edward pagó el resto. Mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca no ayudó demasiado, pero sabía que algún día será capaz de pagarle de vuelta. No con dinero sino con amor, devoción y quizás algunos niños.

Estaba trabajando para un título en psicología. Estaba realmente interesada en la mente humana y su comportamiento, y quería tener un mayor entendimiento de lo que pasaba con Renée. Si podía animar a otros para ayudar a que sus seres queridos consiguieran ayuda, entonces me haría sentir mejor acerca de no ayudar a Renée antes.

Edward me pidió matrimonio una semana antes de que me graduara.

Estaba juntando su ropa sucia y encontré la caja del anillo en su cajón de ropa interior. Corrió a la habitación porque me estaba riendo tan fuerte que él pensó que estaba llorando por algo.

Me reí de él por esconder la caja en el sitio más tonto posible.

Él se rio de mí por esperar algo más.

Y luego explicó que su plan era pedirme matrimonio durante mi fiesta de graduación, pero estaba nervioso porque sabía que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención. Me conocía tan bien.

Dejó caer una rodilla en el suelo y confesó las palabras más hermosas que hubiera escuchado.

Lloré.

Creo que él también lo hizo.

Por supuesto que dije que sí.

Renée no me habló por un año después de que le dije del compromiso. Había estado viviendo en un centro de rehabilitación y atendía a un programa de atención diurno.

Ella no gritó.

Ni siquiera me miró.

Calmadamente me dijo que me fuera y que no la visitara de nuevo.

Estaba avanzando con mi vida y ella se consideraba como atorada; estancada.

Edward insistió en que le enviara una invitación para la boda.

Así que lo hice.

Sabía que no iría pero también sabía que era lo mejor.

Emmett había ofrecido sus servicios para llevarme por el pasillo y no podía rechazarlo. Él había creado una presentación de Power Point explicando por qué él debería ser quien lo hiciera, la razón principal era que él no me dejaría caer.

Charlie no preguntó por qué él no fue quien me llevó por el pasillo. Pero sí fue a la boda y susurró en mi oído lo orgulloso que estaba de mí mientras bailábamos.

Mientras bailaba con Carlisle, él admitió que me consideraba parte de la familia desde hacía tiempo atrás. Lloré y le agradecí antes de que Edward apareciera.

—Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí. —Guiñó el ojo y me acercó a él en un fluido movimiento.

—¿Vienes aquí muy seguido? —pregunté con seriedad mientras nos mecíamos con la música.

—¿A recepciones de boda? Oh sí. Es donde conozco a linduras como tú.

—¿"Linduras"? —cuestioné con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuánto ha bebido, señor Cullen?

—Lo suficiente como para creer que eres una buena bailarina, señora Cullen. —Edward rio y aferró su agarre en mi cintura.

—Oye —lo regañé—. Esas lecciones de baile están dando resultado.

Edward suspiró y descansé mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—Y, ¿cuándo descubriste que estás embarazada? —susurró contra mi sien y sonreí.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No has tocado la champaña —señaló—. Y tuve mis sospechas cuando te pusiste verde la semana pasada mientras comíamos comida china. Así no es como reaccionas cuando te ofrezco pollo con ajonjolí.

—Ahí vas de nuevo. Todo un Sherlock Holmes —bromeé y me separé para mirar sus ojos.

—Tendrás a mi bebé —dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

—Bueno, ese es el plan —reí mientras mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas—. Me imaginé que podíamos comenzar con uno y ver cómo resulta.

—Te amo —susurró y discretamente pasó una mano por mi estómago.

No era fácil.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Pero finalmente estaba donde necesitaba estar; donde pertenecía.

* * *

 **No voy a negar que lloré un poquito :´)**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas por sus bonitos reviews:**

 **Paola Lightwood, jupy, LucyGomez, Adriu, Noelia, Ceci, Free Love Life, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, soledadcullen, helenagonzalez26-athos, bbluelilas, Torposoplo12, freedom2604, rjnavajas, Yoliki, mcalderona2, Gabriela Cullen, Hanna DL, LicetSalvatore, somas, carlita16, Lady Grigori, carolaaproboste v, glow0718, alejandra1987, patymdn, SweetSorrowLove16 y nnuma76.**

 **Aun queda un pequeño outtake, así que todavía no hay que despedirnos de esta historia ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **xx**


	77. Futuretake

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de iambeagle, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

 **Link del grupo: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7314774/ 1/ First-of-the-Month**

* * *

 **Futuretake**

Dos meses después de nuestra boda, Edward y yo decidimos que era momento de decirle a su familia acerca del embarazo. Ya tenía cuatro meses y sabía que no podríamos ocultarlo más antes de que lo descubrieran por su cuenta. No lo mantuvimos en secreto a propósito, pero con la luna de miel, mis horas trabajando como trabajadora social y con Edward abriendo su propia pequeña tienda de artículos deportivos el año pasado, las cosas habían estado un poco frenéticas.

También estábamos seguros de que Emmett no aguantaría mucho tiempo más sin decirle las noticias a alguien. Tenía que darle créditos por solamente haberle dicho a Rose hasta ahora; no es que él lo fuera a admitir alguna vez. Me di cuenta de que sabía del embarazo cuando recibí seis diferentes correos electrónicos de ella en un día con enlaces para ejercicios Kegel después del parto. Sí. Supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta.

Dejando de lado los ejercicios Kegel, hoy era la noche en la que Edward y yo haríamos nuestro anuncio.

Escogí un vestido de seda color azul marino del clóset, arrojando el gancho a la cama. Antes de ponérmelo, miré mi cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. No había subido mucho de peso pero, sin ropa, podía ver la gordura de mis pechos y definitivamente podía decir que mi estómago estaba redondeado. Especialmente si lo sacaba de la manea en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Escuché la risa de Edward mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Hola, papi. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —bromeé mientras se ponía detrás de mí, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y dejando que su barbilla descansara en mi hombro.

—Bastante ocupado, mamá —murmuró contra mi piel, pasando su mano por mi estómago—. ¿Cómo está Peanut?

—Peanut se portó muy bien hoy —reí y asentí.

Miré nuestro reflejo en el espejo y sonreí ante lo afortunada que era; lo afortunados que éramos. Habíamos pasado por tanto juntos antes de siquiera estar juntos. Edward se había quedado a mi lado durante tantos altibajos, y lo apreciaba y amaba por todo lo que él hizo por mí. Y ahora estaba mostrándole lo mucho que él significaba para mí.

Me giré y él me dio su sonrisa que causaba arrugas en sus ojos.

—Te ves feliz.

—¿En serio? Es chistoso porque, resulta, que estoy feliz —bromeé.

—¿Te sientes bien hoy? ¿No vomitaste en el trabajo ante el olor del perfume de Angela, verdad? —preguntó Edward con preocupación y un poco de desagrado. El pobre hombre lidió con las siete semanas de náuseas matutinas peor que yo. No estaba segura si era porque tenía un estómago débil o porque genuinamente odiaba verme sentirme tan mal.

—Me siento bien. Difícilmente hubo vómito —asentí y presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo—. Te extrañé anoche. Debí haberme quedado dormida temprano.

—Lo sé —dijo con un puchero—. Estabas dormida en el sofá cuando llegué a casa. No quise despertarte.

—¿El sofá? Desperté en nuestra cama.

—Te cargué a la habitación.

Me estremecí.

—Rayos. ¿Tu espalda está bien?

—Oye —bufó Edward y me lanzó una pequeña mirada—. Ten un poco de fe en la fuerza bruta de tu esposo, por favor.

—Sí te das cuenta de que acabas de decir que necesitaste fuerza bruta para cargarme, ¿cierto? —dije sin expresión.

—Difícilmente. Sabes que no me refería a eso —señaló, frotando círculos pequeños en mi espalda baja.

—Mmm —tarareé, cubriendo sus labios con los míos—. ¿Tenemos que ir con tu hermana esta noche? Tengo mejores ideas de lo que podemos hacer con nuestro tiempo.

—¿Oh, sí? —preguntó, alzando las cejas. Sus labios de repente encontraron el lugar entre mi oreja y mi clavícula y cerré los ojos. Su teléfono sonó de repente, causando que gimiera mientras apretaba su agarre en mis caderas.

Besé sus labios, dándole el "está bien".

—Tengo que vestirme de todas formas —dije, despidiéndolo para que revisara la crisis que estuviera sucediendo en la tienda. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello antes de salir de la habitación.

Veinte minutos después, aún estaba desvestida. Regresé mi atención al espejo y suspiré. Tomé mis pechos y los llevé tan alto como pude, los dejé caer y suspiré. Me giré al lado y de nuevo al frente, revisando la forma más femenina de mis caderas y suspiré.

—¿Qué con todos los suspiros por aquí, eh? —preguntó Edward, entrando de nuevo a la habitación. Me encontré con su mirada en el reflejo y admiré su largo y muscular cuerpo mientras estaba sólo con su bóxer buscando en su cajón de calcetines.

—¿Crees que me veo gorda? —pregunté mientras me giraba para mirarlo—. Sé honesto. Puedo manejar la verdad. —Se rio e ignoró mi pregunta, cerrando el cajón mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿lo hago?

Edward dejó de reírse y entrecerró los ojos ligeramente antes de reírse de nuevo.

—Oh. ¿Era una pregunta de verdad?

—Sí.

Frunció los labios y caminó más cerca de donde estaba parada.

—No, no te ves gorda. No seas tonta.

—Bueno, me veo diferente, ¿no? Mis mejillas generalmente no parecen tan… de ardilla.

—Estás resplandeciente —aseguró.

—Mis pechos generalmente no están así de caídos —continué.

—Tus pechos están llenos y firmes y los amo. —Reí mientras acariciaba uno de mis pechos—. Te amo.

—Vamos. Sé serio por un segundo. No dejes que los pechos gordos te distraigan.

—Bella, estoy hablando en serio. Te ves genial. Esperaría que te vieras diferente desde que tienes a nuestro pequeño Peanut creciendo dentro de ti.

Aún no estaba convencida y él podía verlo. Quizás estaba siendo tonta, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía miedo de que fuera a inflarme como un globo y Edward, con su delgado y caliente cuerpo no me quisiera más.

Edward puso sus manos en mis hombros y me giró para encarar el espejo.

—Nena. Tu cuerpo va a cambiar, obviamente, pero ¿sabes qué no cambiará?

—¿La forma de mis codos? —Hice una mitad puchero, mitad chiste mientras me giraba.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, luchando con la risa.

—Nada cambiará cómo me siento por ti. Eres hermosa sin importar qué.

—No lo sé… —Dejé de hablar, mordiéndome el labio—. Antes sí dijiste que necesitaste fuerza bruta para cargarme a la cama.

Edward alzó una ceja mientras deslizaba sus manos por mis caderas, por mi trasero y me levantaba contra su cálido cuerpo. Sonrió con esa sonrisa que era solo para mí y cuidadosamente, me depositó con facilidad en la cama. Él lentamente bajó su cuerpo y alcé mis rodillas para darle un acceso más fácil entre mis piernas.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso para la fuerza bruta? —bromeó, llevando mi pecho a su boca.

Reí y gemí a la vez.

—Subestimé tu fuerza. Mis disculpas.

—Solo no dejes que pase de nuevo —regañó con una sonrisa, pellizcando mi pezón—. Quizás pueda mostraste algo de mis otras fuerzas…

E hizo justo eso.

* * *

Después de que Edward me mostró lo hombre que era, me di cuenta de que íbamos tarde para la cena y nos apresuramos a salir.

Con un poco de tráfico, los quince minutos para la casa de Alice y Jasper se convirtieron en treinta. Dado que Esme y Carlisle aún vivían en Forks, Alice había asumido el rol de anfitriona. Entramos y me contuve de rodar los ojos mientras veía que ella había puesto la vajilla en el "elegante" comedor. No estaba segura de cómo era capaz de hacer tanto, especialmente con las lecciones de ballet y piano de Emma, y con Ryan estando en los "terribles dos".

—Tío. —Ryan rio y se tambaleó hacia donde Edward y yo estábamos parados.

—Hola, amigo. —Edward sonrió, se agachó y recogió a su sobrino.

—Necesitas dejar de ser tan adorable —dije mientras le hacía cosquillas.

—Hola, ustedes dos —dijo Alice con amabilidad, atrayéndome para un abrazo. Ella y yo estábamos en términos amables, pero sabía que nunca podríamos ser mejores amigas. Era algo que nunca podría ser y estaba bien con eso, y estaba segura que ella también.

—Lamento la tardanza —me disculpé solo para que Alice me hiciera un gesto.

—Está bien. La cena ni siquiera está lista. —Alice estiró los brazos, queriendo a Ryan—. ¿Por qué no toman una bebida y se unen a los demás allá atrás? Necesito acostarlo.

—Podemos hacerlo —insistió Edward, manteniendo a Ryan en sus brazos—. Tú ve a jugar a la anfitriona. Todos sabemos lo mucho que amas eso. Bella y yo podemos acostar a Ryan.

—¿Podemos? —pregunté con duda.

—Sí —sonrió mientras Alice accedía con un encogimiento de hombros y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Veamos cómo termina esto —reí mientras Edward alzaba a Ryan en el aire por encima de su cabeza, haciendo una trompetilla en su pequeño estómago—. Oh sí. ¡Emociónalo antes de ir a la cama!

—¿Qué? No pude evitarlo. —Edward sonrió.

—¡Tompetilla! —chilló Ryan y me incliné antes de cargarlo.

—¿Tompetilla? —gemí, besando sus esponjosas mejillas—. ¿Qué te dije acerca de ser adorable, eh?

Edward nos miró por un segundo antes de besar mi mejilla y seguirnos a las escaleras. Estaba sorprendida de que solo nos tomara veinte minutos cepillar los dientes de Ryan, ponerle un pañal limpio, y luchar para ponerle su pijama. Esme vino una vez a decirnos que la cena estaba lista, y Emmett dos para decirnos que "nos apresuráramos" porque se moría de hambre.

A pesar del hecho de que estaba usando un vestido, me senté en el suelo de madera de la habitación de un niño pequeño más limpia y ordenada que había visto. Edward arrulló a su sobrino para que se durmiera mientras sostenía un libro en mi mano y leía en voz alta a un volumen bajo, sintiendo los ojos de Edward en mí todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminé de leer el libro, bostecé, dejando que mi cabeza se recargara contra la pared detrás de mí.

—Todo esto de tener-a-una-persona-creciendo-dentro-de-ti realmente te cansa.

—Puedo apostarlo. —Edward rio, causando que Ryan se removiera en sus brazos.

—Dios, es precioso, ¿no es así? —Los miré a ambos y mi corazón se derritió ante la vista—. Él se ve bien en ti.

—¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que seré un DILF? —susurró Edward, causando que estallara en risas.

—¿En serio, Edward? ¿DILF?

Él me dio una sonrisa descarada.

—Eso es lo que Emmett dijo el otro día.

—Me perturba un poco que tu propio hermano haya dicho que serás un DILF.

—De hecho, todo empezó con él diciendo que tú serías una MILF —susurró Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No te preocupes, lo golpeé en el brazo para defender tu honor.

—Ah, ahí está el encanto Cullen —suspiré mientras Edward guiñaba el ojo.

—Eso es por lo que te casaste conmigo.

—En parte, sí —admití. El hombre era bastante encantador, tenía que darle eso.

Edward se paró de la mecedora y caminó para depositar con cuidado a Ryan en la cuna. Se inclinó para ayudarme a pararme y enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, instantáneamente derritiéndome contra él.

—Oye. Lo siento por lo de antes —murmuré contra su pecho.

—¿Qué de antes?

—Mi pequeña crisis hormonal acerca de estar gorda. Ahora me siento un poco tonta.

Sentí como Edward se reía antes de hablar.

—No te disculpes, Bella. Esto es nuevo para ambos. Estoy tan asustado como tú, pero no quiero que te preocupes.

—Es por eso que te amo —dije en voz baja—. Eres bueno en estas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó antes de separarse para mirarme.

—Hacerme sentir mejor acerca de las cosas.

Edward acunó mi rostro, me besó y, de nuevo, todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron.

* * *

Durante la cena con los Cullen, Edward y yo finalmente hicimos el emocionante anuncio de que estaba embarazada. Ambos estábamos sonriendo de oreja a oreja y Edward tomó mi mano antes de darnos cuenta de que la habitación estaba en silencio. Bueno, en silencio excepto por Emmett golpeando su comida.

—Una dura audiencia. ¿En serio? —preguntó Edward y su rostro cayó.

Miré alrededor de la mesa y me encontré con la cálida mirada de Esme.

—Oh, todos estamos muy emocionados por ustedes, pero…

—Pero… —dije, confundida con respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

—Emmett —dijeron Carlisle y Jasper al unísono. Eso fue todo lo que Edward y yo necesitábamos escuchar.

—¿Qué demonios, Emmett? —Edward lanzó una mirada en dirección a su hermano.

—Mira. Todo lo que hice fue poner uno de esos estúpidos stickers de "Bebé a Bordo" en el auto de Bella la semana pasada, y aparentemente ma lo vio cuando fueron a arreglarse el cabello.

—¿Hiciste qué? —pregunté—. ¿Pusiste un sticker en mi auto?

—¡Sí! Es decir, Rose hizo que lo quitara en secreto cuando fuimos la noche del viernes. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es quitar esas jodidas cosas? —bramó Emmett mientras Rose rodaba los ojos.

—Rose y yo vimos el sticker mientras manejabas la semana pasada, cariño, y yo simplemente le pregunté a Rose de qué iba todo eso —explicó Esme, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tuve que decirle —intervino Rose—. Definitivamente sabía que había sido este tonto quien puso el sticker en tu auto. ¡No podía dejar que Esme pensara que alguna vez manejarías con algo de tan mal gusto en tu auto!

—Está bien —aseguré—. En serio. ¿Verdad, Edward?

—Está bien —dijo, tomando la cerveza frente a él—. ¿Oye, Em? Asegúrate de avisarnos a Bella y a mí cuando estemos esperando a nuestro segundo hijo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No seas tan pesado —intervino Emmett—. Sé qué te animará. ¡Hora de karaoke!

—La máquina de karaoke aún está en Forks, cariño —dijo Esme mientras se levantaba para limpiar la mesa.

Alice le tendió a Emma una servilleta antes de murmurar:

—Gracias a Dios por eso.

—Eso está bien. —Emmett sonrió y me miró con burla—. No necesito una máquina de karaoke. Tengo memorizada la letra.

—¿Tú memorizaste la letra? Estoy bastante seguro de que pasaste un verano entero cantando "don´t go Jason waterfalls" después de que te dijimos específicamente que la letra era "chasing waterfalls" —admitió Edward, causando que nos riéramos.

—Eso fue bajo —regañó Emmett.

—Eso era necesario —añadió Edward antes de doblar sus mangas y pararse para ayudar a Esme.

Después de que todos nos felicitaron y nos despedimos, finalmente íbamos de camino a casa. Con mi asiento reclinado y los ojos cerrados, sonreí para mí mientras pensaba en Edward y la manera en la que se comportaba con Ryan. No había ninguna duda en mi mente de que sería un gran padre.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó con dulzura.

Abrí los ojos.

—Nada. Solo estaba pensando en cómo vas a ser todo un DILF.

Él sonrió, manteniendo los ojos en el camino.

—Qué graciosa, nena.

—Es una pena que Emmett dijera todo. Estaba esperando ver las expresiones de todos después de escuchar las noticias por primera vez.

—Bueno, de ninguna jodida manera le diremos algo otra vez —dijo Edward, dándome una mirada.

—¿Qué? ¡No me veas así! Difícilmente le hablo a Emmett.

—Vamos. Estoy seguro de que hablas con él por teléfono al menos una vez al día.

—Como sea —murmuré—. Pero oye, no hay manera en la que le haya dicho a Charlie. Así que, está eso.

Edward accedió antes de hablar.

—¿Cuándo le diremos a tu madre?

Eso era algo de lo que aún no estaba segura. Así que solo me encogí de hombros y no respondí. Edward entendió, justo como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

—¿Qué hay de Aaron? —pregunté con las cejas alzadas—. Ese es un nombre sólido para un niño.

—Aaron, Aaron —repitió Bella antes de hacer una mueca mientras robaba el bote de helado—. Suena como encargo* y a la gente generalmente no le gusta hacer encargos y ¿qué si de manera inconsciente no les agrada porque su nombre les recuerda a los encargos? No lo sé.

—Eso fue… un gran punto. Bueno. Así que, no Aaron. Bien.

Una cucharada de helado de choco menta llegó sano y salvo a mi boca antes de que Bella robara el bote junto con el libro de nombres para bebé que habíamos estado estudiando por los últimos treinta minutos.

—¿Qué hay de Agatha? —preguntó bromeando. O eso pensé. La miré por un momento y me di cuenta que hablaba en serio—. Así que… ¿eso es un "no"?

—No, es un gran nombre —pausé—. Si nuestra hija saldrá del útero sabiendo cómo tejer mientras usa un chal. Que ella misma tejió.

—Lo odias. Apesto en esto. —Bella hizo un puchero y no pude evitar reírme de nuevo—. ¡Deja de reírte!

—Bella. Vamos. ¡No apestas en esto! Solamente estamos disminuyendo nuestras opciones. Así que… adelante, borra Agatha de la lista porque no hay manera en la que permita que ese sea el nombre de nuestra hija.

Bella se mordió el labio y me dio una mirada antes de tachar el nombre del libro.

—Solo para que lo sepas, no estaba pensando en Agatha para una niña

—No puedes hablar en serio —gemí, dejando caer mi cabeza.

—¡Bueno! Algunos nombres de niñas pueden ser usados para niños hoy en día, y…

—Tienes razón. Eres mala en eso. Yo me encargaré de eso de ahora en adelante.

Le quité el libro, dejando besos en su estómago. Solo tenía cinco meses y tenía una pequeña pancita que no podía resistirme a tocar en cada oportunidad que tenía.

—No puedes hacer esto sin mí —bromeó mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello—. Me necesitas y a mis horribles habilidades para nombrar. Admítelo.

—Nunca admitiré eso —bromeé, acariciando su panza—. Pero sí te necesito a ti. Puedo sobrevivir sin las habilidades para nombrar.

—Sí, sí —susurró y me lanzó el libro—. Tu turno.

Entrecerré los ojos y leí el primer nombre que vi.

—Bernard.

—Te das cuenta de que será un humano y no de raza canina, ¿cierto?

—¡Oye! Hace tan solo un minuto querías que nuestro hijo tuviera el nombre de una señora de ochenta años, tejedora y usadora de chales. Creo que la raza canina es un paso delante de eso, ¿no crees?

—Quizás debamos dejarlo por esta noche. —Bella suspiró, tomando el libro y arrojándolo al suelo.

—Sí. Esto es agotador —acordé, luego comencé a reír—. ¿Cómo vamos a cuidar de Peanut si tan solo escoger un nombre nos cansa?

—Solo imagina montones de pequeños Peanuts corriendo por aquí —contestó Bella, enfocada en la televisión.

—Oh, en serio, ¿eh? ¿Y cuántos bebés planeas darme? —pregunté con las cejas alzadas, sin ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Los que quieras —contestó con un beso—. Aunque… estoy un poco asustada después de leer todos esos correos electrónicos con ejercicios de Kegel que Rose sigue enviando.

Pensé por un momento.

—¿Aún tienes esos correos?

—Um. Sí. ¿Por?

—Deberías enviármelos.

Hizo una mueca.

—Mira, sé que quieres apoyar y eso, pero no creo que realmente necesites practicar ejercicios de Kegel conmigo.

—No —la corté con una risa—. Se los enviaré a Emmett. Si digo que es una cadena, él se forzará a leerlos todos. Tiene potencial para ser revancha por tener una boca tan grande.

Se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Bella.

—Eso lo marcará de por vida, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Eso es lo que planeo.

—Eres astuto.

—Eres hermosa —admití, acariciando su mejilla.

—Estoy adormecida —contestó con un bostezo.

Apagué la televisión y Bella la lámpara junto a ella. Jaló la colcha y se acercó a mí, su espalda contra mi pecho y besé el lado de su cabeza, enredando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y acariciando su panza.

—¿Mañana me encontrarás para el ultrasonido, verdad? —preguntó Bella con sueño.

—Claro.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que Emmett también se aparecerá para la cita. —La sentí sacudirse ligeramente con la risa mientras gemía.

 _«Por supuesto que lo hará»_ , pensé para mí. _«Por supuesto que lo hará»_.

* * *

*encargo en inglés es 'errand', de ahí que Bella afirme que 'Aaron' tiene un sonido similar con 'errand'.

* * *

 **Ahora sí llegamos al final de esta historia :(**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias a la chicas que constantemente estuvieron apoyando la historia con sus reviews, sus favoritos, sus follows, sus likes en FB; no saben lo importante que son para nosotras sus opiniones, saber que lo que estamos haciendo es leído y apreciado por alguien. A las lectoras silenciosas también les agradezco mucho por seguir la historia y las invito a que se animen a dejar su review, no pasa nada ;)**

 **Como siempre, gracias a las chicas que comentaron el epílogo:**

 **Paola Lightwood, Rose, Noelia, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, eliananayara, Gabriela Cullen, glow0718, jupy, Caniqui, kaja0507, lauritacullenswan, bbluelilas, Torposoplo12, helenagonzalez26-athos, LucyGomez, patymdn, MoN cArTeR, Yoliki, Free Love Life, Lady Grigori, rjnavajas, Hanna DL, somas, LicetSalvatore, ariyasy, carolaaproboste v, Adriu, Daniela, alejandra1987 y el Guest.**

 **Sin más me despido por ahora :)**

 **xx**


End file.
